My Baby Shot Me Down
by LydiaMartin33430
Summary: La dernière chose que Daryl vit, ce fut les yeux de Jane se refermer, son souffle s'arrêter, son corps devenir mou, sans vie. Il s'appuya sur son grand frère et partit, quittant la ville qui les avaient vu grandir... Daryl/Carol... Warning à l'intérieur !
1. Chapter 1

Amis du jour, Bonjour !  
Je viens parmi vous avec une nouvelle histoire, ma première dans le registre The Walking Dead ! Je me suis mise à cette série il y a quelques semaines, et franchement, je regrette de ne pas l'avoir regardé avant !  
Je me lance donc une histoire basé sur mon personnage favori de la série : Daryl Dixon. Ou plutôt, sur son enfance. Ce sera un Daryl/Carole, parce que je kiffe ce ship ! :D

Bêta : ma Jenn Ship, qui me soutient dans l'écriture de cette histoire !

Précision : Je n'en suis qu'à la saison 4, donc SPOIL sur les quatres premières saisons.  
Les personnages risquent d'être OOC, j'en prends le risque. Présence de violence, d'abus de drogues et d'alcool, racisme. **ATTENTION ! En aucun cas, je ne tolère ce genre de choses !**  
Ceci est une **DEAD-FIC** , mort d'un des personnages principaux !  
Prend place pendant la saison 2, je la remanie à ma façon, ! Bonne lecture ^^

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

\- On devrait faire plusieurs groupes pour pouvoir couvrir plus de terrain, proposa Daryl. Sophia n'a pas pu aller bien loin, surtout sans entraînement.

\- Avec ta connaissance de la forêt, tu fais un excellent pisteur. Mais il faudrait quelqu'un qui connaisse ce lieu comme sa poche. Je veux pas que tu te retrouves encore dans un sale état, annonça Rick.

Daryl ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer, mais un bruit de voiture le fit taire. Il se tourna vers le chemin conduisant à la ferme, et remarqua une Jeep qui déboulait à grande vitesse.

\- Papa ! La voilà ! cria Beth, sortant de la maison en courant. J'espère qu'elle a réussi à avoir un gros animal !

La Jeep se stoppa dans un dérapage, soulevant un nuage de poussière. Daryl secoua la tête, dépité. La portière conducteur s'ouvrit, mais à cause dudit nuage, il ne put distinguer qu'une silhouette féminine.

\- Il n'y a qu'une femme pour conduire ça, grogna-t-il.

Rick lui lança un regard courroucé, qui n'eut pour effet que de faire hausser les épaules au chasseur. Il regarda de nouveau la jeune femme et put enfin voir son visage. Et crut avoir une hallucination, comme si resurgissait un fantôme de son passé.

...

Jane freina un peu trop brusquement avec sa Jeep, dérapant sur le chemin de terre. Elle remarqua rapidement le convoi de voiture, et les hommes attroupés autour de l'une d'elle, une carte déployée sur le capot. Elle descendit de voiture, et croisa le regard brillant de Beth.

\- Hey ma poupée, salua-t-elle d'une voix fatiguée. J't'ai manqué ?

\- Carrément ! T'as réussi à ramener quelque chose ? demanda la jeune blonde.

\- Ouep ! Une belle biche, du shampooing, et... des conserves de crème au chocolat ! annonça Jane, secouant son sac de provisions. Par contre, il va me falloir de l'aide pour descendre la bête, parce que j'ai eu un mal fou à la monter !

\- Pas de soucis, y'a plein de nouveaux hommes bien bâti ! rit Beth, se tournant vers Rick et les autres.

\- Allons Beth, ce n'est pas de ton âge de regarder les hommes... commença Jane, avant de croiser un regard bien connu. Oh mon Dieu...

...

Daryl la fixa longuement. Puis, un déclic sembla se faire chez la jeune femme, qui fit un pas en avant.

\- Daryl ? souffla-t-elle, les yeux écarquillés.

\- Jane ?

\- DARYL ! hurla cette dernière, avant de se mettre à courir dans sa direction.

Le chasseur avança plus lentement, et comme dans un ralenti, ouvrit ses bras pour la recueillir alors qu'elle lui bondissait dessus. Il enserra sa taille ,la tenant contre lui comme si sa vie en dépendait. Il plongea son visage dans son cou, se gorgeant de cette odeur qu'il pensait ne plus jamais sentir.

\- Daryl... gémit Jane, son nez terré dans le cou de ce dernier. Je croyais que... Oh mon Dieu !

Elle se mit à pleurer à chaudes larmes, caressant les cheveux de son vis-à-vis. Ce dernier la repoussa doucement, lui faisant face. Il prit son visage entre ses mains, admirant ces traits qu'il connaissait par cœur, mais qu'il semblait redécouvrir pour la première fois depuis longtemps.

Un raclement de gorge les fit sortir de leurs bulles, et ils remarquèrent enfin tous les regards posés sur eux. Daryl reprit son visage impassible, et repoussa Jane, essayant de ne pas être trop dur dans son geste.

\- Eh bin, je crois que c'est la première fois que je vois Daryl aussi... expressif ! s'amusa Dale. Tu nous présentes ?

Daryl ouvrit la bouche, mais une pression sur sa main le fit regarder Jane, qui lui sourit doucement. Il retourna son attention sur le groupe et grimaça.

\- C'est Jane. C'est tout ce que vous avez à savoir ! Ok ?

\- Toujours aussi délicat, sourit Jane, essuyant les quelques larmes qui coulaient encore. Allez, venez, j'ai besoin de bras forts pour porter la biche que j'ai chassé. Mangeons-la ensemble, que je puisse tout vous raconter de nous deux !

\- Hors de question que tu racontes quoi que ce soit sur moi ! coupa Daryl, explosant de colère, et relâcha la main de Jane. Je suis pas venu là pour blablater sur ma vie.

\- Hey, calme-toi, y'a rien de méchant dans ma démarche, rassura Jane.

\- Ah ouais ? Bin t'as qu'à te démerder avec ton cadavre de biche ! Moi j'me casse !

\- Va te faire foutre Dixon, d'accord ? s'énerva Jane, exaspérée. Putain, c'est quoi ton problème ? On se retrouve enfin après tout ce temps à penser qu'on ne se reverrait plus jamais, et toi, t'en as profité pour redevenir le connard que t'étais !

Daryl fit demi-tour et se planta face à Jane, leurs nez se frôlant. Leurs regards étaient noir de colère. Finit les belles retrouvailles, place à un affrontement inattendu.

\- T'étais où pendant tout ce temps, hein ? Ça t'as pas tellement dérangé de faire la morte, alors que tu devais mener la belle vie quelque part, à te la jouer petite bourgeoise bien sous tout rapport !

Une gifle le cueillit à la fin de sa phrase, lui coupant nettement le souffle. Jane fulminait, des larmes de colère coulant sur son visage. Rick passa derrière, la retenant par les bras, alors qu'elle se débattait pour frapper encore celui qu'elle venait de retrouver.

\- ESPÈCE DE CONNARD ! Je me suis retrouvée seule ! Sans personne ! Tu sais pas ce que j'ai vécu après ! TU SAIS RIEN DE MOI !

Elle cessa de se débattre, s'écroulant à genoux au sol. Daryl, toujours debout, la regardait d'un œil morne. Il se rappela la dernière fois qu'il avait vu Jane.

 _\- Sale petite merde ! Vaurien ! J'vais te montrer ce que ça fait de toucher à ma famille !_

 _Les coups de poings pleuvaient sur son visage, l'assommant un peu plus à chaque impacte. Pourquoi Merle n'était-il pas là pour le sortir de là ? Il entendit un bruit de course, et le père de Jane s'arrêta dans sa correction._

 _\- PAPA ! Ça suffit, lâche-le ! hurla Jane, un revolver pointé sur son paternel._

 _Mais ce dernier jeta Daryl au sol, avant de s'approcher d'un pas rapide de sa fille. Il lui arracha l'arme des mains, et la gifla si violemment, que la tête de Jane heurta une grosse pierre sur le sol. Il la laissa là, du sang coulant de son crâne._

 _La dernière chose que Daryl vit, ce fut les yeux de Jane se refermer, son souffle s'arrêter, son corps devenir mou, sans vie. Et ce fut le déclic. Il hurla tout ce qu'il put, balançant son poing dans la mâchoire du père fou._

 _\- J'vais te tuer !_

 _Il se déchaîna sur l'homme et le fit s'écrouler au sol. Il s'asseya sur son ventre, et le frappa encore et encore, perdu dans une rage incontrôlable._

 _\- Daryl ! Arrête ! Sors de là !_

 _Il sortit de sa transe alors qu'on le tirait loin du corps inconscient du père de famille. Il releva la tête et vit Merle, le visage décomposé._  
 _\- Enculé de merde, mais qu'est-ce que t'as foutu ! hurla le plus vieux des Dixon. Allez, lève-toi, faut se barrer avant que les flics ne débarquent ! Magne-toi !_

 _Daryl se tourna une dernière fois, regardant ce qui pensait être le corps sans vie de son amie de toujours. Il s'appuya sur son grand frère et partit, quittant la ville qui les avaient vu grandir..._

\- T'es pas la seule à t'être senti abandonnée, avoua Daryl avant de tourner les talons et de partir vers sa tente, qu'il avait planté un peu plus loin pour éviter de se retrouver entouré de ses compagnons d'infortunes.

...

Jane resta au sol, hébétée. En quelques minutes, elle venait de retrouvée, puis de perdre celui qu'elle n'avait jamais oublié. Elle l'avait cru mort, et le voilà bien vivant, et plus en colère que jamais. Pourtant, elle aussi avait ses raisons d'être remontée.

 _\- Daryl n'a pas survécu aux coups qu'il a reçu. Je suis vraiment navré ma chérie._

 _\- Mama... gémit Jane, avant de fondre en larmes._

 _Allongée dans un lit d'hôpital, elle s'était réveillée quelques heures plus tôt après deux semaines de coma. Elle avait mal au crâne, mais la douleur qu'elle ressentait dans son cœur était bien pire. Son père, cet ignoble homme sans âme, avait tué Daryl. Tout ça, à cause d'elle. Parce qu'elle avait décidé d'aimer un garçon hors du commun._

 _\- Tu dois savoir aussi que... ton père a été retrouvé mort dans sa maison. Une balle entre les yeux, continua Mama, serrant la main de sa petite fille dans la sienne. Une enquête est ouverte pour déterminer ce qu'il s'est passé, mais la police privilégie une vengeance de Merle._

 _\- Papa est mort ? demanda Jane dans un souffle._

 _Mama hocha doucement la tête. Jane ne ressentit rien face à cette nouvelle. Ni joie, ni peine, ni tristesse. Rien._

 _Depuis sa naissance, son père s'était toujours montré froid et méprisant. Descendant d'une famille de noble, il avait épousé très jeune, celle qui allait être la mère de Jane. Mais ce mariage n'était qu'un simulacre d'amour, cachant un lien arrangé entre les deux familles._

 _Sa pauvre mère décéda quelques mois après sa naissance, laissant le père de famille avec une enfant sur les bras. Rapidement, il fit appel à une nourrice pour s'occuper du bébé encombrant. Mama arriva dans la famille quelques jours plus tard._

 _Mama était une femme d'une douceur infinie. Tout droit venue de la Nouvelle-Orléans, cette femme à la peau noire fut rapidement une seconde mère pour Jane. Autoritaire mais aimante, elle inculqua rapidement des valeurs importantes, tel que la tolérance de la différence, quelle qu'elle soit._

\- ...ne ? Jane ? S'il te plaît, lève-toi ! gémit Beth.

Jane revint doucement à elle, et croisa le regard apeuré de la petite blonde. Elle se releva et prit la plus jeune dans ses bras, lui assurant que tout allait bien. Elle remarqua que la biche n'était plus dans la Jeep. Elle relâcha Beth et cette dernière la conduisit jusqu'à l'arrière de la maison.

Jane se mit au travail, dépeçant méticuleusement la bête. Herschel se joignit à elle, lui offrant un verre d'eau, puis attrapa un couteau et l'aida à découper la chaire fraîche. Plus tard, viendrait la discussion.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Oui, je sais, Daryl est "différent". Mais rendez-vous au prochain chapitre, pour comprendre le pourquoi du comment ! :D

Et n'oubliez pas, une petite review, c'est gratuit et c'est bon pour le moral !


	2. Chapter 2

Amis du jour, Bonjour !  
Je reviens parmi vous avec une nouvelle histoire, ma première dans le registre The Walking Dead ! Je me suis mise à cette série il y a quelques semaines, et franchement, je regrette de ne pas l'avoir regardé avant !

Je me lance donc une histoire basé sur mon personnage favori de la série : Daryl Dixon. Ou plutôt, sur son enfance. Ce sera un Daryl/Carole, parce que je kiffe ce ship ! :D  
Bêta : ma Jenn Ship, qui me soutient dans l'écriture de cette histoire, corrige mes erreurs, me secoue quand je doute, et me soutiens dans mes délires !

Précision : Je n'en suis qu'à la saison 4, donc SPOIL sur les quatres premières saisons.  
 **Les personnages risquent d'être OOC, j'en prends le risque. Présence de violence, d'abus de drogues et d'alcool, racisme. ATTENTION ! En aucun cas, je ne tolère ce genre de choses !**  
Ceci est une DEAD-FIC, mort d'un des personnages principaux !  
Prend place pendant la saison 2, je la remanie à ma façon ! Donc, je ne suis ABSOLUMENT PAS la chronologie !

Réponse review : Jennifer Blake : Eh oui, je suis partout, tu le sais ! J'aime ton enthousiasme ! lol  
Guest : Ravie que ça te plaise ! La réponse à ta question dans ce chapitre ! ^^  
Guest 1 : merci pour ta review, voici la suite ! :D

Bonne lecture ^^

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

\- C'est super bon ! s'exclama Beth, se léchant les doigts. T'es vraiment la meilleure pour les ragoûts !

Jane sourit tout en servant Herschel. Elle se tourna vers les nouveaux venus, et aux sourires qu'elle reçut, compris qu'elle avait fait mouche. Elle remplit une assiette et l'amena à Rick, toujours au chevet de Carl.

\- Je vous amène de quoi manger et- oh- Bonjour Carl ! sourit-elle, croisant le regard épuisé du petit garçon. Je suis Jane.

\- Je sais, Papa m'a parlé de toi, répondit Carl d'une petite voix. Tu chasses comme Daryl !

\- Exactement ! Mais moi, je réussis à chaque fois !

Carl rit à la blague, mais ses yeux étaient fixés sur l'assiette fumante. Jane s'approcha du lit et tendit le repas au plus jeune.

\- C'est du ragoût de biche, expliqua-t-elle. Tu as faim ?

Carl se redressa doucement, et récupéra l'assiette. Il goûta du bout des lèvres, et écarquilla les yeux avant de se mettre à manger avec appétit.

\- Eh bien, je pense qu'on peut dire qu'il va mieux ! s'exclama Rick, le visage détendu.

\- C'est normal, ma cuisine est magique, continua Jane, tout en faisant un clin d'œil au jeune garçon. Je vais vous chercher une assiette, ne bougez pas, ajouta-t-elle en souriant au père de famille.

Jane sortit de la pièce et rejoignit les autres dans la salle à manger. Elle annonça la bonne nouvelle, et regarda Lori rejoindre son mari et son fils, une assiette à la main, sous le regard fixe de Shane. Jane fronça les sourcils, mais n'en fit pas cas. Elle rejoignit le groupe à table, s'asseyant près d'Herschel.

\- Ça sent drôlement bon ! sourit Andréa, reniflant le fumet enivrant.

La porte d'entrée s'ouvrit, laissant apparaître Daryl.

\- Ah Daryl ! Tu tombes à pic ! Rejoins-nous, on va dîner ! interpella Glenn.

\- Je venais juste voir Ri-

\- Et interdiction de refuser ! ajouta Herschel, présentant une chaise vide.

Juste entre lui et Jane qui avait repris sa place.

Daryl, sous le regard dur de cette dernière, s'installa maladroitement à table. Herschel lui servit une part de ragoût, et les conversations reprirent rapidement.  
Daryl prit une bouchée de son repas, et mâcha lentement. Il se tourna vers Jane, et fronça les sourcils.

\- C'est toi qui l'a fait ? demanda le chasseur.

\- Si tu demandes, c'est que tu connais déjà la réponse, répondit froidement Jane.

\- En tout cas, c'est très bon ! coupa Lori, revenant de la chambre. Une recette de famille ?

\- C'est une recette de ma nourrice, Mama, affirma Jane. Elle était originaire de France, et avait vécu à la Nouvelle-Orléans avant d'arriver dans ma famille. Elle... Elle était vraiment géniale...

Sa voix se brisa, le souvenir de Mama lui fendant le cœur. Tout le monde la regardait, la mettant mal à l'aise.

\- Oh pardon, je voulais pas raviver des douleurs anciennes, s'excusa Lori.

Jane se crispa, les poings serrés. Elle hocha la tête, fuyant les regards braqués sur elle.

\- Je... Pardon, je peux pas...

La chasseuse se leva précipitamment de table, et quitta la pièce. Elle sortit de la maison, retenant difficilement ses larmes. Se posant sur le perron, elle s'alluma une cigarette et essuya une larme traîtresse.

\- Vous n'aimez pas trop quand il y a trop de monde, n'est-ce pas ? demanda une douce voix.

\- Je suis bien avec eux, mais j'aime aussi un peu de solitude, répondit Jane, crachant la fumée. Et vous ?

\- Disons que... Je n'ai plus l'habitude d'être autant entourée. Ed n'aimait pas que je me fasse des amis.

Jane se tourna vers Carole, les sourcils froncés. Elle croisa son regard, et y vu une lueur. Cette lueur qu'elle avait déjà remarqué dans d'autres paires d'yeux.

\- Est-il mort ?

Carole hocha la tête, mais n'en dit pas plus. Cela était suffisant pour la chasseuse.

\- Je sais qu'il ne reviendra plus. Mais...

\- C'est tellement ancré en vous que quelques fois, vous avez l'impression d'entendre sa voix. Ou le bruit de ses pas.

Carole hocha de nouveau la tête, tremblant comme une feuille. Il lui était arrivé plusieurs fois de se réveiller en ayant la sensation d'un regard dur posé sur elle. La plupart du temps, elle n'arrivait pas à se rendormir.

\- Comment...

\- Comment j'ai deviné ? termina Jane, et Carole hocha la tête. Avant tout ça, je travaillais dans une association qui venait en aide aux victimes de violences conjugales, dit Jane. Chacun avait son histoire, mais tous avaient ce regard. Le même que le vôtre.

Elle prit la main de Carole dans la sienne et la serra.

\- Il ne reviendra plus. Jamais.

\- Peu avant sa mort, il a commencé à regarder Sophia d'une façon... tellement écœurante. Mais je ne sais même pas si j'aurais eu le courage de le tuer, s'il avait tenté quelque chose, continua Carole, le regard hanté.

\- Jane ? murmura une petite voix. Tout va bien ?

Cette dernière se tourna, souriante. Beth, debout derrière elle, attendait patiemment l'assentiment.

\- Ne t'inquiètes pas, je vais bien. J'avais juste besoin de prendre l'air.

Beth sourit à son tour, et s'installa sur la marche en dessous, contre les jambes de la chasseuse. Elles furent vite rejoint par tout le monde, sauf Lori qui était restée au chevet de son fils.

\- On va tenter une expédition ce soir, ça te tente ? proposa Rick. Comme tu sembles connaître les environs, tu serais un atout pour nous.

\- D'accord. J'emmène Carole avec moi, accepta Jane. Il me faut quelqu'un qui saura rassurer la petite. Elle est dans un environnement inconnu, il lui faudra un pilier pour se maintenir.

\- Parfait ! Daryl tu iras avec Andréa. Tu sais te diriger dans ce genre d'endroit. Je prends Shane avec moi. Les autres, vous restez ici, au cas où Sophia arriverait à trouver le camp. Reposez-vous, partagez-vous les tours de gardes.

Sur ces entrefaits, chaque groupe de recherche partit dans des directions opposées, armes en main, et les autres retournèrent à leurs occupations.

...

Cela faisait presque une heure que Jane et Carole parcouraient la forêt, guettant le moindre signe de vie de Sophia. La chasseuse avait opté pour un couteau de chasse, laissant son Beretta à Carole, à n'utiliser qu'en cas d'extrême urgence.

\- Alors, toi et Daryl, comment s'est arrivé ? posa Carole.

\- On se connaît depuis l'enfance, commença Jane. Mais, y'a rien de bien intéressant à savoir.

\- Tu plaisantes ? Depuis que je connais Daryl, c'est la première fois que je le vois aussi... expressif. Il est grognon, taciturne, mais jamais je ne l'ai vu être aussi ouvert. Et je pense que retrouver son amour perdu a dû le-

\- Wow, attends... Quoi ? coupa Jane, secouant la tête dans tous les sens. Tu crois que moi et Daryl, on était genre "ensemble" ?

\- Quoi ? J'ai dit une bêtise ? Il va falloir éclairer ma lanterne, parce que je ne comprends plus rien... s'exprima Carole.

\- Non, c'est juste... J'aime Daryl. Énormément. Mais pas comme ça. Je ne sais pas comment t'expliquer ça, mais j'ai toujours eu un lien spécial avec lui. Mais je ne suis pas attirée par lui. Il est important pour moi, mais nous ne sommes pas fait pour être ensemble.

\- Oh désolé ! souffla Carole. Je ne voulais pas-

\- Oh mais ne t'inquiètes pas, il n'y a pas de mal ! rassura la chasseuse. En fait, il faudrait que je te raconte toute notre histoire, pour comprendre et-

Jane se tut, entendant un grognement. Elle fit signe à Carole de faire silence, et éteignit sa lampe torche.

Quelques secondes plus tard, un rôdeur passait devant elle, sans les voir. Jane se faufila derrière lui et lui planta son couteau en pleine tête. Elle le retira, faisant tomber le mort-vivant au sol.

\- On est allé assez loin, il faudrait penser à rentrer, chuchota Carole, serrant ses bras autour d'elle. S'il te plaît.

\- D'accord. Je reprendrais les recherches demain matin, accepta Jane, essuyant la lame de son couteau sur son pantalon. Il y a une rivière un peu plus bas, mais les parois sont abruptes. J'irais voir là-bas toute seule.

\- J'aimerais tellement rentrer au campement, et trouver Sophia, assise près du feu, à m'attendre sagement.

Jane ne répondit pas, ne sachant pas quoi dire. Elle savait que la survie en forêt était difficile, et Sophia n'y avait jamais été confronté auparavant. Mais elle gardait espoir. Cette petite fille ne méritait pas de finir ses jours seule, dans une forêt froide et infestée de rôdeurs.

\- On recommencera demain. Daryl est doué pour suivre une piste, avec un peu de chance il trouvera des indices. Il est bourru et taciturne, mais il sait se montrer humain, sourit Jane.

\- Il... Il m'a donné une rose Cherokee, avoua Carole. Je ne m'attendais pas à ça de sa part. Il m'a expliqué sa signification, pour ne pas perdre espoir.

\- Mama.. Quand on était enfant, elle nous avait raconté l'histoire de cette fleur. Elle nous apprenait beaucoup de choses sur les plantes et les fleurs. Lesquels prendre pour guérir tel ou tel maladie, pour soigner une plaie, etc... Mais cette rose, son histoire servait pour donner du réconfort aux mères. je ne pensais pas qu'il s'en rappellerait après tout ce temps.

Jane sourit, reconnaissant bien le Daryl qu'elle connaissait avant. Celui qu'il était derrière son masque de "redneck".

Elles firent demi-tour, rejoignant le campement. Elles y retrouvèrent Rick qui faisait le point avec Daryl et Andréa. Mais aucunes traces de Sophia. Carole retint ses larmes, et se dirigea vers sa tente et s'y enferma pour pleurer silencieusement.

\- Je vais prendre un tour de garde, proposa Jane. Allez dormir, vous en avez tous besoin.

\- Je ne peux pas te demander de faire ça, ce n'est pas ton rôle, contra Rick. C'est à m-

\- Écoutes Rick. Tu sembles être quelqu'un de bien, et de fort. Mais ton fils est encore allongé dans un lit, et il a besoin de ses parents près de lui. Va avec lui, dors. Daryl prendra la relève, et tu n'auras qu'à suivre après. Je dormirais plus tard, insista Jane.

\- ... Bon d'accord. Mais au moindre soucis, tu n'hésites pas à réveiller tout le monde ! ordonna Rick, avant de saluer la chasseuse et de rejoindre Carl.

Jane accepta le fusil de précision que lui tendait Dale, puis grimpa sur le toit du camping-car. Assise sur une chaise, elle avait vu sur tout le terrain et les abords de la forêt. Quelqu'un monta à l'échelle, la faisant soupirer.

\- Va dormir. Je suis en meilleur forme que toi pour veiller.

\- Dans tes rêves Calamity Jane. C'est quand la dernière fois que t'as dormi plus de 3 heures ? contra Daryl, s'installant près de la chasseuse.

Jane ne répondit pas, car elle-même ne connaissait pas la réponse. Depuis son réveil à l'hôpital, la jeune femme avait changé. Et si Daryl avait quelques soupons, il n'en fit rien.

\- T'en veux une ? proposa Jane, tout en tendant son paquet de cigarette au chasseur.

Daryl se servit, la remerciant du regard. En silence, ils fumèrent, regardant le ciel constellé d'étoiles. Comme avant.

...

\- J'vais longer cette zone, y'a une rivière. Elle a peut-être décidé de rester dans cette zone pour avoir de l'eau potable à disposition, expliqua Daryl.

Lui, Rick, Shane et Jane étaient penchés sur une carte du territoire.

\- La pente est abrupte par ici. Il faudra que tu continues à pied, le cheval ne pourra te suivre, contra Jane. Moi je-

\- Jane ! interpella Herschel depuis le perron de la maison. Peux-tu venir s'il te plaît ? J'ai besoin de toi pour les pansements de Carl.

\- J'arrive ! répondit la chasseuse. N'oublies pas, Nelly reste loin du danger ! menaça-t-elle, pointant son doigt accusateur sur Daryl.

Ce dernier leva les yeux au ciel, puis se dirigea vers les écuries. Jane, quant à elle, suivit le patriarche dans sa demeure.

\- Tu sais que s'il arrive malheur à Nelly, je t'en tiendrais responsable, n'est-ce pas ?

\- J'ai confiance en lui, assura Jane, regardant le vieil homme dans les yeux. Il est bourru, mais il ne fera pas de mal à un animal pour le plaisir. Il chasse pour se nourrir, pas pour pour se distraire. Nelly est la seule pouliche que j'aime monter, alors je sais à qui je la confie.

Elle entra dans la chambre, et un sourire se dessina sur son visage quand elle croisa le regard enjoué du petit garçon.

\- Alors p'tit dur à cuire, comment vas-tu aujourd'hui ?

\- Bien mieux ! Mais ça gratte, grimaça Carl, montrant son pansement. Et Maman veut pas que j'y touche !

\- Ça, c'est signe que ça guérit ! sourit Jane, puis se tourna vers Lori. Tout va bien ? Vous avez l'air nauséeuse.

\- Non, c'est rien. Juste un peu patraque ce matin, répondit Lori en se levant de sa chaise. Je vous laisse travailler, je vais prendre l'air.

Lori quitta la pièce. Jane la regarda quelques secondes, puis reporta son attention sur l'enfant. Elle aida Herschel à changer les bandages, puis permit à Carl de se lever pour sortir de la maison.

\- Ah, ça fait du bien de voir le ciel ! s'exclama Carl. Maman !

Lori se dirigea vers son fils, et le prit dans ses bras. Rick arriva au même moment, et fut ravis de voir son fils debout et en grande forme. Mais alors que tout le monde se réjouissait du rétablissement du jeune enfant, Andréa repéra une silhouette sombre, à l'orée de la forêt.

\- Un rôdeur ! Y'a un rôdeur ! cria-t-elle du toit du camping-car.

\- Y'en a qu'un ? s'enquit Rick.

\- Ouep ! Je peux l'avoir d'ici ! répondit Andréa, armant son fusil à l'épaule.

\- Non ! Herschel a dit qu'il se chargeait des rôdeurs ! contra Rick.

\- Mais il est occupé ! Allez, on y va ! cria Shane.

Rick tiqua, mais suivit Shane, T-Dog et Glenn à la rencontre de ce rôdeur.

\- Je sais qu'Herschel ne va pas être ravi, mais je comprends leurs réactions, rassura Jane, posant sa main sur l'épaule de Dale.

\- Je vais essayer de l'avoir d'ici !

\- Non Andréa ! Rick va le faire, le bruit pourrait attirer d'autres rôdeurs ! gronda Dale.

Mais la blonde n'en fit pas cas. Elle visa, tira et sourit quand elle vit qu'elle avait fait mouche.

\- NON !

Jane reconnut la voix de Rick, et fronça les sourcils. Ce dernier cria encore, et là, elle comprit que quelque chose n'allait pas.

Elle partit en courant vers le groupe, et remarqua que Rick et Shane tenait un homme entre eux.

\- PUTAIN DE MERDE ! T'as tiré sur Daryl ! hurla la chasseuse.

\- J'avais dit pas de coup de feu ! s'énerva Herschel.

\- Amenez-le dans ma chambre, s'enquit Jane. Maggie conduis-les et prépare le matériel pour le recoudre. Herschel, on en parlera plus tard.

Le vieil homme referma la bouche et suivit le groupe.

\- Je suis désolée, tenta Andréa. Je n'avais pas vu que-

\- Quand on ne sait pas, on ne tire pas ! éructa la chasseuse. T'aurais pu le tuer !

\- JANE ! Ça suffit ! coupa Herschel. Viens me prêter main forte ! Tout de suite !

Jane regarda Andréa une dernière fois, puis se dirigea vers la cuisine pour se laver les mains. Elle entra dans sa chambre, et prit rapidement les choses en mains. Elle découpa le tee-shirt de Daryl, révélant une blessure sur son flanc gauche.

\- C'est une plaie de flèche, remarqua-t-elle. Il n'y pas de morceau, il l'a enlevé entière.

 _Daryl, allongé dans le petit courant d'eau après avoir chuté de cheval, tentait tant bien que mal d'ignorer la blessure sur son flanc gauche provoquée par une de ses flèches._

 _La douleur était atroce, mais le chasseur sur faire abstraction pour grimper le long de la pente abrupte. Mais une nouvelle chute le fit sombrer dans une semi-conscience. Il se retrouva alors avec la présence flou de Merle. Son grand-frère le tannait pour qu'il se relève et s'en sorte, mais Daryl était au bord de l'épuisement._

 _Quand une autre voix lui souffla une phrase qu'il pensait ne plus jamais entendre._

 _\- Tout loup fort fut un jour un louveteau. Il n'y a aucune honte à ça..._

 _Il ouvrit les yeux, cherchant la présence de celle qui fut un pilier dans sa vie, mais il ne vit qu'un rôdeur tentant de manger son pied. Il se défendit, fracassant le mort-vivant, et après avoir retirer la flèche et tuer un autre walker, il se lança une nouvelle fois dans l'ascension de la falaise, mû par un instinct de survie vivace._

\- La balle d'Andréa n'a fait qu'effleurer la tête, mais il lui faudra aussi des points de suture, expliqua Herschel. Il faut que tu t'entraînes, alors je te laisse faire !

Elle nettoya la peau encrassée par la boue, inspecta la plaie minutieusement, puis débuta les "coutures". Daryl reprit connaissance au même moment, empêchant la jeune femme de faire son travail.

\- Qu'ce c'est ? bafouilla-t-il.

\- Arrête de gigoter, tu vas faire péter les points ! râla Jane.

Daryl tourna difficilement la tête et regarda la jeune femme le recoudre. Son visage démontrait sa concentration, ses doigts agiles semblaient voler au-dessus de sa peau. Il se réinstalla, grimaçant quand l'aiguille transperçait sa peau.

\- Daryl, raconte-moi ce qu'il s'est passé, et où as-tu trouvé la poupée de Sophia, demanda Rick.

Le chasseur raconta toute l'histoire : sa chute, la flèche, les rôdeurs, sa remontée, et même son hallucination de Merle.

\- Et où est mon cheval ? demanda Jane, recousant la plaie sur le visage de Daryl.

\- Aucune idée, mais j'espère pour lui qu'il a quitté l'pays ! grogna le chasseur.

\- J'espère pour toi qu'ELLE va bien, sinon j'te fait la peau ! grinça Jane, tout en écrasant volontairement la compresse sur le visage de Daryl.

\- Aïe put... toujours délicate à c'que je vois ! grimaça le chasseur.

Jane soupira et se leva du lit. Elle rangea tout le matériel, posa un comprimé d'anti-douleur à côté d'un verre d'eau posé sur la table de nuit, et quitta la chambre en claquant la porte. Rick et Daryl fixèrent la porte, incrédule.

\- ... Je l'aime bien ! dit Rick, souriant. Allez, repose-toi, tu l'as bien mérité ce lit douillet !

Daryl se recoucha, marmonnant dans sa barbe. Il salua Rick qui quitta la chambre à son tour. Et dire qu'il avait été heureux de retrouver son amie, mais est-ce qu'un jour, ils allaient réussir à se parler sans s'en vouloir ? Rien n'était sûr...

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Voilà, on commence doucement à comprendre qui est Jane ! ^^

Et n'oubliez pas, une petite review, c'est gratuit et c'est bon pour le moral !


	3. Chapter 3

Amis du jour, Bonjour !  
Je viens parmi vous avec une nouvelle histoire, ma première dans le registre The Walking Dead ! Je me suis mise à cette série il y a quelques semaines, et franchement, je regrette de ne pas l'avoir regardé avant !  
Je me lance donc une histoire basé sur mon personnage favori de la série : Daryl Dixon. Ou plutôt, sur son enfance. Ce sera un Daryl/Carole, parce que je kiffe ce ship ! :D  
Disclamer : La série et les personnages appartiennent à Frank Darabont et Robert Kirkman, mais Jane et l'histoire qui suit est de moi !  
Bêta : ma Jenn Ship, qui me soutient dans l'écriture de cette histoire !  
Précision : Je n'en suis qu'à la saison 4, donc SPOIL sur les quatre premières saisons.  
 **Présence de violence, d'abus de drogues et d'alcool, de racisme. ATTENTION ! En aucun cas, je ne tolère ce genre de choses !**  
Ceci est une DEAD-FIC, mort d'un des personnages principaux ! (et de plusieurs autres mais hey, c'est The Walking Dead hein ! lol)  
Les personnages risquent d'être OOC, j'en prends le risque.  
Prend place pendant la saison 2, je la remanie à ma façon, ! Bonne lecture ^^  
Réponse review : Guest 1: voilà les réponses à tes questions ! ^^  
Guest : merci ! ^^  
Jennifer Blake : merci pour ta review, voici la suite ! :D

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

3 mois plus tard...

\- On s'arrête que quelques minutes, le temps de se dégourdire les jambes, annonça Rick. Daryl, viens avec moi, on va fouiller ce magasin.

Les deux hommes entrèrent dans un bâtiment, couteau et arbalète en main. Ils tuèrent deux rôdeurs, et déambulèrent entre les rayons.

\- Alors, t'as parlé avec Lori ? tenta Daryl, remplissant son sac de conserves d'haricots rouges.

\- Pour quoi faire ? L'entendre se plaindre de ses nausées matinales ? Ou pour la voir pleurer la mort de Shane ? répliqua Rick, de la rancœur dans la voix.

\- J'demandais ça comme ça, marmonna le chasseur.

\- Excuse-moi, c'est juste que... J'en sais rien, souffla l'ancien Shérif. J'essaie de rien montrer devant Carl, mais je n'ai plus envie d'avoir quoi que ce soit à voir avec cette femme.

\- Ouais, mais elle est en cloque. Et le p'tit est peut-être de toi. Ou alors celui de Shane.

Daryl se tut, comprenant la réaction de son vis-à-vis. Ils continuèrent de fouiller en silence. Les sacs pleins, ils sortirent du magasin et retournèrent auprès du groupe.

\- On va pouvoir rester ici ce soir pour dormir. Il n'y a qu'une seule entrée, on aura qu'à faire des rondes pour veiller, expliqua Rick. On a à boire et à manger, et je pense qu'on peut trouver des couvertures.

\- C'est mon tour de veille, je prendrais le premier quart, affirma Carole, récupérant son sac dans une des voitures.

\- Parfait. Prenez vos affaires, et garez les voitures devant la porte. Elles serviront de barrières.

Tous s'exécutèrent, puis entrèrent dans le bâtiment. Carl se posa sur le sol et soupira, étirant ses jambes. Lori s'installa près de son fils, retenant un haut-le-cœur. Elle regarda Rick, qui préféra retourner fouiller le magasin.

\- Tiens bonhomme, j't'ai trouvé ça, dit Daryl, tendant une tablette de chocolat à Carl. T'inquiètes, j'ai vérifié, elle est encore bonne.

\- Wow, merci Daryl ! sourit Carl, déballant la gourmandise.

Ce dernier se leva d'un bond et fonça vers Beth, assise un peu plus loin. Il lui proposa de partager, et la jeune blonde accepta avec ferveur.

\- Hey, et moi ? s'enquit Lori.

\- Tu vas le vomir, râla le petit garçon. Et c'est trop bon !

Carole se cacha pour rire, amusée de la réaction enfantine du petit Grimes. Lori, elle, grimaça, mais n'en dit pas plus.

Rick et Daryl, faisaient une fois de plus le tour du magasin, sans réellement chercher quoi que ce soit.

\- J'irais vite fait faire un tour dans la forêt, voir si je trouve des traces, annonça Daryl.

\- Je t'accompagnerais cette fois, et c'est pas négociable, proposa Rick. Je m'en veux encore des les avoir laissé. J'espère tellement qu'elles soient encore en vie.

\- Jane est débrouillarde, j'suis sûr qu'elle est encore en vie. Et elle laissera pas Andrea seule. Je m'inquiète pas pour elle.

Rick hocha la tête et posa sa main sur l'épaule de Daryl en signe de soutien. Ils retournèrent auprès des autres, des couvertures dans les mains. Rick regarda toutes les personnes présentes, et fronça les sourcils.

\- Où est Lori ?

\- Elle est parti se reposer au fond, elle se sentait pas très bien, expliqua Maggie, aidant Herschel à s'asseoir au sol. Je pense qu'elle est épuisée de tout ça.

\- Reste avec Carl, j'y vais seul, imposa le chasseur. Il a besoin d'un de ses parents pour pas sombrer.

\- Non, je n'aime pas que tu partes seul, contra Carole, se levant. Je viens avec toi, ça m'occupera. On sera rentré à temps pour mon tour de garde.

Daryl marmonna dans sa barbe inexistante, mais laissa néanmoins la mère de famille le suivre. Ils sortirent du magasin, et partirent en direction de la forêt, de l'autre côté de la route.

Ils marchèrent presque une heure sans prononcer un mot. Mais le silence devenant pesant, Carole se lança.

\- Et si tu me racontais comment vous vous êtes connus ?

\- Pourquoi, ça t'intéresse ? grommela Daryl, peu enclin à la conversation.

\- Oh allez, arrête de faire ton ours mal léché ! Parle-moi d'elle ! insista Carole.

\- T'sais, je la connais depuis qu'on est gamin, et au début, on étais pas franchement des amis.

 _Des années plus tôt..._

 _Daryl, installé derrière son bureau, tentait de rester calme, malgré les remarques méchantes de ses camarades de classe. Du haut de ses 7 ans, il savait déjà se servir de ses poings pour répondre aux moqueries._

 _La porte de la classe s'ouvrit, calmant immédiatement les élèves turbulents. Une vieille dame entra et sourit._

 _\- Bonjour les enfants !_

 _\- Bonjour Madame Birds ! saluèrent les enfants._

 _\- Aujourd'hui, nous accueillons une nouvelle élève ! Son papa est un ancien gouverneur, et il vient passer sa retraite dans notre modeste ville. Jane, entre donc, ne sois pas timide._

 _Une petite fille entra, les joues rougies. Haute comme trois pommes, de longs cheveux bruns attachés en deux couettes sur chaque côté de la tête. Une robe rose bonbon et des chaussures blanches en guise de tenue, la petite traînait un sac tout aussi rose derrière elle._

 _\- Présente-toi à tes camarades, demanda la maîtresse._

 _\- Je m'appelle Jane Price, et je viens de New-York._

 _Tous les enfants la saluèrent, puis la regardèrent se diriger vers la seule place libre. Elle s'installa et sortit une trousse de fournitures et un cahier._

 _\- T'as pas de chance, t'es assise à côté du redneck, grimaça l'enfant assis en face de Jane. Si tu veux, tu pourras demander à la maîtresse de changer de place._

 _\- Allons les enfants, c'est l'heure du Serment* ! annonça Madame Birds._

 _Les enfants se levèrent, se tournèrent vers le drapeau flottant près de leurs fenêtres et commencèrent à le réciter._

 _\- Je jure allégeance au drapeau d'Amérique et et à la République qu'il représente, une nation unie sous l'autorité de Dieu, indivisible avec la liberté et la justice de tous._

 _\- Parfait ! Commençons les cours. Je vous avez donné quelques exercices de mathématiques à faire à la maison. Qui peut me donner les résultats ?_

 _Plusieurs mains se levèrent, et parmi elles, celle de Jane._

 _\- Oh Jane, c'est vrai, tu ne sais pas de quoi je parle. Eh bien, prends le cahier de Daryl, et essaie de trouver la solution._

 _La nouvelle se tourna vers lui, le regard hésitant. Il lui tendit son cahier, et la laissa regarder un moment._

 _\- Alors, donne-moi le résultat de 47-17, s'il te plaît, insista la maîtresse._

 _\- 30 ? tenta Jane._

 _\- Très bien ! félicita Madame Birds. Ceux qui ont eu faux, corrigez !_

 _Quelques élèves recopièrent la solution, sous le regard attentif de l'institutrice._

 _\- Daryl, tu n'es pas exempt de correction, gronda-t-elle._

 _\- Mais j'ai eu bon, murmura le petit garçon._

 _La maîtresse traversa la classe et se planta à côté du jeune brun. Elle regarda le cahier et fronça les sourcils._

 _\- Tu mens, et en plus tu triches ! Tu auras un mauvais point dans ton carnet de liaison ! gronda-t-elle._

 _Le reste du cours se passa dans le calme, la maîtresse lisant une histoire. Daryl gardait le regard rivé sur son bureau, évitant les quelques coups d'œils peu discret de sa camarade._

 _Midi sonna. Les enfants se retrouvèrent dans la cours d'école pour déjeuner. Certains s'étaient installés dans l'étendu d'herbe, le soleil étant au beau fixe. Daryl, assit à l'abri sous un arbre, remarqua Jane qui s'approchait de lui._

 _\- Salut, je peux m'asseoir ? demanda-t-elle._

 _Daryl haussa les épaules, triturant une feuille d'arbre. La petite brune se posa en face de lui, un sachet en papier dans la main. Elle sortit un sandwich, un canette de soda et un paquet de biscuit, et entama son repas._

 _\- Tu manges pas ? demanda-t-elle, regardant son vis-à-vis._

 _\- Pas faim, marmonna-t-il._

 _\- Nan, c'est parce qu'il est trop pauvre pour apporter à manger ! ricana un des élèves de leur classe, faisant rire d'autres enfants._

 _\- Et alors, lui au moins, il est pas moche ! répliqua Jane, les sourcils froncés._

 _\- Ouuh, le redneck a une amoureuse ! Elle sait pas qui il est ! se moqua un autre gamin._

 _Jane se leva brusquement et poussa l'élève importun. Daryl, imitant sa camarade et fonça sur le premier moqueur._

 _..._

 _\- Une bagarre ! Et en plus, vous entraînez Melle Price dans vos histoires, gronda le principal de l'école, M. Mondelez. Ce n'est pas la première fois que je dois te réprimander Daryl, alors j'ai convoqué tes parents. Ton papa arrive d'ici quelques minutes._

 _A l'annonce de la venue de son père, Daryl se sentit soudainement mal. Il savait ce qui allait lui arriver quand il rentrerait à la maison. L'infirmière termina de désinfecter la plaie sur son front, et quitta l'infirmerie._

 _\- Mais monsieur Mondelez, c'est pas Daryl qui m'a forcé, c'est moi qui ai frappé Tommy ! contra Jane._

 _\- Allons jeune fille, c'est très honorable de vouloir partager la faute avec ton camarade de classe, mais il doit apprendre à contrôler sa colère. Néanmoins, votre père arrive aussi. Vous continuerez votre journée normalement._

 _Il les renvoya en cours, les laissant seuls dans le couloir. Ils avancèrent lentement vers leur salle de classe, dans un silence pesant._

 _\- Dis, c'est quoi un redneck ? demanda Jane._

 _\- Laisse-moi tranquille, marmonna Daryl, accélérant le pas, obligeant la brunette à suivre le rythme. Ils entrèrent dans la classe, sous le regard courroucé de la maîtresse, et s'asseyèrent à leur place._

 _\- Jane, je suis navrée que ton premier jour soit aussi mauvais, s'exprima Madame Birds. Hélas, je ne peux pas te faire changer de place pour l'instant, mais je trouverais la solution dans les prochains jours._

 _Jane ne répondit pas. Daryl ne leva pas la tête de son cahier pour le reste de la journée._

 _La fin de journée arriva, stressant au plus au point Daryl. Sur le chemin du retour, il remarqua Jane qui marchait devant lui. A un carrefour, face à la forêt, il tourna à gauche, alors que la petite brune tourna à droite._

 _Plus il avançait vers sa maison, plus son estomac se nouait. Il entra dans la demeure, grimaçant à l'odeur de gnôle qui flottait dans l'air. Il tendit l'oreille, et entendit un ronflement provenir de la chambre parentale. Il y trouva sa mère endormie, une bouteille d'alcool vide dans une de ses mains._

 _Une camionnette se gara devant la porte d'entrée. Daryl sentit son cœur partir dans un tambourinement infernal. Son père entra, le visage crispé par la fureur._

 _\- J'en avais pas assez avec ton frère, fallait que toi aussi, tu deviennes un petit con, marmonna le père de famille._

 _Grand bonhomme trapu, une calvitie naissante brillant sous les rayons du soleil, Le père Dixon était imbibé d'alcool. Il défit la ceinture de son pantalon, faisant gémir de peur le plus jeune._

 _\- Tu te bats avec un gamin, et tu y mêle une gamine de riche, continua le père, frappant son épaisse main avec la ceinture de cuir. Tu me fais me déplacer, pour voir un putain d'immigré me dire comment t'élever !_

 _Le premier coup tomba, claquant la peau du bras de Daryl._

 _\- Tu me fais passer pour un con devant ces connards de la ville ! cria l'homme ivre, affligeant d'autres coups à son fils. Dégage d'ici ! J'vais l'tuer ce gosse !_

 _Daryl sortit en vitesse de la maison et courut le long du chemin, sans s'arrêter. Sa peau le brûlait, les larmes coulaient le long de ses joues, la peur le tiraillait. Bientôt, il se retrouva face à une grande maison, qu'il n'avait jamais remarqué avant. Peut-être parce qu'il ne s'était jamais aventuré vers ce secteur, où les plus aisés vivaient._

 _\- Mama !_

 _Daryl se cacha derrière un arbre, et regarda la scène se jouer devant lui. Une dame forte à la peau noire s'approcha de la petite fille et déposa une assiette de biscuits et un verre de lait, sur la table où cette dernière semblait faire ses devoirs._

 _\- Qui y-a-t-il ma chérie ? demanda la femme._

 _\- J'y arrive pas avec mes maths, grimaça la petite brune._

 _La plus âgée s'installa à côté d'elle, mais parla trop bas pour que le petit stalker puisse entendre. Une voiture rutilante se gara près d'elle, et un homme habillé dans un costard en descendit._

 _\- Bonjour Papa ! salua Jane._

 _\- Une bagarre, le premier jour d'école, et avec un gamin instable, énuméra l'homme. Franchement, tu ne peux pas essayer une fois, de te tenir convenablement ? J'ai une image de marque à tenir !_

 _Il s'engouffra dans la maison sans un mot de plus. Jane essuya une larme et se tourna vers celle qu'elle appelait Mama._

 _\- J'ai pas fait exprès, y'avais un enfant qui embêtait celui qui est assis à côté de moi, renifla la petite. Il a dit quelque chose que j'ai pas compris, mais j'ai vu que ça lui a fait du mal._

 _\- Qu'a-t-il dit ? demanda la dame._

 _\- Il l'a traité de redneck. Ça veut dire quoi ? répéta Jane._

 _\- C'est un terme qui désigne les personnes vivant dans un style différent. Ils vivent dans la forêt, loin de la ville. Mais à mon avis, ce garçon l'a dit de façon à l'insulter. C'est une forme de discrimination._

 _Jane hocha la tête et reprit ses exercices. Daryl quitta son poste de surveillance, et entendit la camionnette pétaradant de son père quitter le chemin pour s'engager sur la route principal. Il souffla un grand coup, sachant que ce dernier partait pour au moins trois jours._

 _Il rentra chez lui, et se fit un casse-croûte avec ce qu'il put trouver dans le frigo. Il entendit des bruits de pas traînants, et vit sa mère débarquer dans la cuisine. Elle ouvrit un placard en hauteur et attrapa une boîte de cookies et un paquet emballé, et les tendit au plus petit._

 _\- Bon'niversaire mon fils, marmonna-t-elle, une cigarette entre les lèvres._

 _Daryl la remercia sur le même ton, et ouvrit le paquet cadeau. Il découvrit un couteau de chasse flambant neuf, ainsi qu'un étui qu'il pourrait attacher à sa ceinture._

 _\- Il est cool m'man, souffla le petit garçon, ravi de son cadeau._

 _Il se tourna vers elle et tenta un question._

 _\- Tu veux bien aller chercher à manger au fast-food ?_

 _\- Allez, c'est jour de fête, accepta la mère de famille, tendant quelques billets à son fils. Prend-moi des cigarettes au passage, tu s'ras chou._

 _Daryl récupéra l'argent et partit presque en courant au centre-ville. Sa mère n'était peut-être pas la meilleur du monde, mais elle savait se montrer gentille avec sa progéniture. Quand elle n'était pas trop ivre au point de s'endormir où elle se trouvait._

 _Il revint presque une heure plus tard, les sacs de nourriture en main, les cigarettes dans la poche de son pantalon. Sa mère s'était installée dans un vieux rocking-chair sur la terrasse, fumant une énième cigarette. Habillée d'un jean défraichi et d'un tee-shirt qui avait connu des jours meilleurs, elle s'était brossée les cheveux, et avait nettoyer son visage de toute trace de maquillage._

 _\- Tiens m'man, dit Daryl, tendant le repas et le paquet de cigarette à sa mère._

 _Il en garda pour le lendemain, ravis de se ramener un repas consistant pour le midi. Mère et fils mangèrent ensemble, dans un silence agréable, admirant le coucher du soleil._

\- Je suis-

\- Dis pas qu't'es désolé, ou je t'abandonne dans la forêt, grommela Daryl. J'suis pas un- C'est quoi ça ?

Daryl courut sur quelques mètres puis s'accroupit et récupéra un couteau planté dans le crâne d'un rôdeur. Carole s'approcha, et fronça les sourcils.

\- C'est le couteau de Jane, souffla-t-elle. Tu crois que ça fait longtemps qu'il est là ?

\- Le sang sur la lame est sec, ça fait un bail qu'elle l'a planté. Mais elle y tenait à son couteau, j'comprends pas pourquoi elle l'a abandonné.

\- Tu penses que quelqu'un lui a pas laissé le choix de le laisser là ?

\- Y'a des traces de voiture un peu plus loin, remarqua Daryl, se redressant. Elle a peut-être été embarqué de force. Avec un peu d'chance, elle est encore en vie.

Il rangea le couteau dans sa ceinture, redressa son arbalète sur son épaule, et fit demi-tour, rejoignant le magasin en compagnie de Carole.

...

Quelques jours plus tôt...

\- Il faut qu'on sorte de la forêt, tu vas pas tenir longtemps comme ça, gronda Andrea, suivant Jane. Il te faut des soins.

\- Trouve-moi un hôpital, et j'te promets de t'avoir le numéro du médecin canon qui s'occupera de moi, ironisa la chasseuse.

Andrea ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer, mais un bruit d'explosion l'interrompit brusquement. Les deux femmes se regardèrent, et partirent en courant en direction du son.

Elle découvrirent qu'un hélicoptère de l'armée venait de se crasher au milieu de la forêt. Un militaire était allongé au sol, le visage en sang, mais vivant. Jane voulut s'approcher, mais trois véhicules déboulèrent. Les deux femmes se cachèrent, attendant la suite des évènements.

\- Chuuut... Tu vas nous faire repérer, murmura Jane, accroupie derrière un buisson.

\- Désolé, j'ai glissé, répondit Andrea sur le même ton. Allez viens, on s'en va, tu es blanche comme un linge, et ta plaie s'est remise à saigner !

Jane regarda son flanc gauche et grimaça. Deux jours plus tôt, elle s'était fait surprendre par un rôdeur en pleine nuit, et alors qu'elle lui plantait son couteau dans la tête, elle avait glissé sur une pierre, se plantant une branche dans le corps.

Son cri de douleur avait attiré une horde de rôdeur, obligeant les deux femmes à fuir leurs campements de fortune. Mais la plaie s'était infectée, la faisant souffrir. La fièvre la ralentissait, mais elle n'en montrait rien.

Pour l'instant, elles épiaient un groupe d'hommes, venu sûrement secourir les militaires. Les hommes, armées, abattirent le seul survivant, d'une balle en pleine tête.

Alors qu'Andrea pointait son fusil en direction de ces tueurs, elles entendirent un bruit de pas derrière elle.

\- Doucement ma jolie, pose ton arme avant de faire une bêtise, grogna une voix masculine, suivit d'un cliquetis de revolver. On lève gentiment les mains, et on se relève.

Jane fronça les sourcils. Cette voix, il lui semblait la connaître. Elle obéit à l'ordre donné, voulant éviter un autre carnage. Andrea jeta un regard apeuré à la chasseuse, mais cette dernière secoua discrètement la tête.

\- Bien ! Maintenant, on se tourne en douceur, et on fait pas de bêtises, continua l'homme derrière elles. D'abord la blonde.

Andrea se tourna, et hoqueta de stupeur.

\- Merle ? reconnut-elle, les yeux écarquillés.

Jane, entendant le nom, se tourna vivement, se retrouvant face à un canon de revolver. Tenu par le grand frère de Daryl.

\- Putain de merde... souffla-t-elle, surprise.

Elle sentit sa tête lui tourner, un froid intense traversa son corps, la faisant trembler.

\- Jane ? Est-ce que ça va ? demanda Andrea.

La chasseuse s'écroula au sol, . Le visage en sueur, elle sentit deux bras la soulever, et entendit une voix crier des ordres qu'elle ne comprit pas. Elle se laissa aller dans l'inconscience , bercé par la voix d'Andrea, tentant de la rassurer.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

 _* Aux États-Unis, chaque matin, les écoliers récitent le Serment d'Allégeance._

Et n'oubliez pas, une petite review, c'est gratuit et c'est bon pour le moral !


	4. Chapter 4

Amis du jour, Bonjour !  
Je viens parmi vous avec une nouvelle histoire, ma première dans le registre The Walking Dead ! Je me suis mise à cette série il y a quelques semaines, et franchement, je regrette de ne pas l'avoir regardé avant !  
Je me lance donc une histoire basé sur mon personnage favori de la série : Daryl Dixon. Ou plutôt, sur son enfance. Ce sera un Daryl/Carole, parce que je kiffe ce ship ! :D

Disclamer : La série et les personnages appartiennent à Frank Darabont et Robert Kirkman, mais Jane et l'histoire qui suit est de moi !  
Bêta : ma Jenn Ship, qui me soutient dans l'écriture de cette histoire !  
Précision : Je n'en suis qu'à la saison 4, donc SPOIL sur les quatre premières saisons.

 **Présence de violence, d'abus de drogues et d'alcool, de racisme. ATTENTION ! En aucun cas, je ne tolère ce genre de choses !**  
 **Ceci est une DEAD-FIC, mort d'un des personnages principaux ! (et de plusieurs autres mais hey, c'est The Walking Dead hein ! lol)**  
 **Les personnages risquent d'être OOC, j'en prends le risque.**  
 **Prend place pendant la saison 2, je la remanie à ma façon, ! Bonne lecture ^^**

Réponse review : Jennifer Blake : la réponse à ta question est ici ! :D

 _Les phrases en italiques sont les rêves et souvenirs._

 _ **Bonjour tout le m- *esquive une casserole et une arbalète* HEY OH ! On-se-calme ! Je suis désolée de publier aussi loin, mais vous savez ce qu'on dit : "Ma Muse s'était barrée en vacances à Copacabana !" lol**_

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

\- Tu crois qu'elle va s'en sortir ? chuchota Andrea. Elle a l'air tellement mal en point.

\- T'inquiète pas pour elle, c'est une dure-à-cuire, répondit Merle. Elle se laissera pas mourir à cause d'une simple plaie infectée.

Jane, allongée dans un lit, se tordait de douleur et de fièvre. Andrea et Merle, debout près de la jeune femme, la regardaient, impuissants face à sa souffrance. La pauvre blessée était en proie aux cauchemars, revivant encore et encore cette terrible soirée qui avait coûtée la vie à plusieurs personnes, et laissées Andrea et Jane seules...

 _Alors que Carole montait une assiette pleine pour Daryl, tous les autres étaient attablés, partageant un repas préparé par toutes les femmes. Herschel, qui avait d'abord refusé, se laissa convaincre par les regards implorants de ses filles._

 _\- Jane ? l'interpella Glenn. Maggie et moi, on voudrait faire un raid jusqu'à l'épicerie du centre-ville. Certains produits nous manquent, et on a besoin de ravitaillements._

 _Et Shane voudrait aller jusqu'à la clinique médicale pour récupérer des médicaments et des pansements._

 _\- Ok, je t'y conduirai, proposa Jane, se tournant vers Shane. Est-ce que tu-_

 _\- Non moi ! coupa Otis. Je voudrais l'y emmener. Pour faire amende honorable. Si j'avais pas tiré sur le p'tit, on en serait pas là._

 _\- Otis... soupira Jane, reconnaissant bien l'homme de cœur. D'accord, mais partez tous cette nuit. Ces endroits grouillent de rôdeurs. Vous pourrez passer inaperçu plus facilement dans le noir. Je vais vous préparer une liste de ce qu'il nous faudra._

 _\- On va prendre des chevaux, pour aller plus vite, annonça Maggie._

 _Jane hocha la tête, puis termina son repas. Elle se rendit aux écuries avec Glenn, pour lui présenter un des chevaux et les préparer. Enfin, lui et Maggie partirent, sous le regard inquiet de Jane. Le centre-ville était dangereux, même pour quelqu'un d'expérimenter dans ce genre de mission._

 _Elle regarda Otis et Shane quitter à leur tour la ferme. Ce dernier ne lui plaisait pas, de part sa façon de se comporter, de parler, ou même de regarder les autres. Elle sentit un frisson remonter le long de sa colonne vertébrale, mais décida d'en faire abstraction. Elle retourna dans la maison, puis entra dans sa chambre._

 _\- Daryl, t'es réveillé ? chuchota-t-elle._  
 _\- gnh... ouais, grogna le chasseur, se frottant les yeux._

 _\- Tu veux bien te lever et aller à la douche, que je puisse changer les draps ? demanda-t-elle, grimaçant à l'état desdits draps. J'ai bien l'intention de dormir, mais pas dans ce lit crado et plein de sang. Ton jean est propre, mais ton tee-shirt, tu le vires._

 _Daryl leva les yeux au ciel, mais obtempéra. Il savait que s'il refusait, la chasseuse ne se gênerait pas pour l'y conduire elle-même. Il récupéra le tee-shirt et le pantalon propre que lui tendait la chasseuse et sortit de la chambre, laissant à Jane le soin de rendre le lit plus accueillant. Il revint quelques minutes plus tard, sentant bon le savon, et ouvrit la porte... avant de la refermer précipitamment._

 _\- Putain, tu pourrais fermer à clef quand tu portes pas d'fringues ! s'énerva-t-il._

 _Jane rouvrit la porte, mettant son tee-shirt en place. Elle se retint de rire face à la mine déconfite de son ami, puis prépara les bandages propres pour les plaies de Daryl. Ce dernier, vêtu de vêtements propres et pieds nus, s'allongea sur le lit, et releva son haut. Jane pansa le torse, décida de laisser la plaie de la tête à l'air libre, puis rangea le tout, et s'allongea à côté du chasseur._

 _\- Ça te rappelle pas des souvenirs ? sourit-elle, faisant face à son ami._

 _\- Ouais, surtout tes ronflements de phacochère, se moqua Daryl, récoltant un coup d'oreiller, puis retrouva son sérieux. Qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé, après..._

 _\- J'étais dans le coma. Je me suis réveillé deux semaines plus tard, et Mama m'a annoncé ta "mort" et celle de mon père. Lui, je m'en fichais un peu, mais toi, je... J'ai pleuré. Longtemps. Puis Mama est morte, et je suis partie vivre à Atlanta, où j'ai travaillé dans une association pour les victimes de violence. Et toi alors ?_

 _\- Merle et moi, on a voulu partir loin, mais ce con n'a pas pu se retenir de mettre une branlée à ton père le lendemain de mon passage à tabac. Il a pris 6 mois de taule, et moi, je suis parti squatter chez des potes, loin de la ville._

 _\- Attends, quoi ? Quand est-ce que Merle a été incarcéré ? coupa Jane, se redressant sur le lit._

 _\- Le lendemain. Ton père fanfaronnait partout qu'il avait fracassé un fils Dixon, et disait à qui voulait l'entendre que c'était moi qui t'avais battu. Merle a pété un câble, il a attrapé ton père en plein centre-ville lui a balancé un poing en pleine face. Les flics l'ont cueilli direct. Trois heures plus tard, il était derrière les barreaux. Ton père avait le bras long, alors il a joué de ses relations pour le faire enfermer._

 _\- Mais... Je comprends plus rien, souffla Jane. Pourquoi m'aurait-elle menti ?_

 _\- De quoi tu parles ? s'enquit Daryl._

 _\- Quand je suis sortie du coma, Maman m'a annoncé que tu étais mort. Et que mon père s'était pris une balle en pleine tête, et que la police soupçonnait Merle. Et je dois t'avouer que j'ai douté. Mais là, si tu me dis qu'il était en prison, c'est impossible que ce soit lui. Mais alors, pourquoi m'a-t-elle raconté tous ces mensonges ?_

 _\- J'en sais rien, souffla Daryl. En tout cas-_

 _Le chasseur tendit l'oreille, ayant eu l'impression d'entendre quelqu'un crier. Jane fronça les sourcils, et se concentrant, reconnut la voix de Maggie. Elle se leva, enfila un jean et une veste, mit ses chaussures et se rendit à l'extérieur de la maison. Elle retrouva Maggie, en larmes, hurlant sur Lori._

 _\- Voilà, votre après-shampooing, votre putain de crème pour les mains et vos vitamines !_

 _\- Maggie, calme-toi s'il te plaît, ordonna Jane, retenant la jeune femme par les épaules. Dis-moi ce qu'il se passe._

 _\- Glenn a voulu qu'on fasse un détour par la petite pharmacie à côté de l'épicerie, parce que Madame avait besoin d'hydrater ses putains de cheveux, cracha Maggie. Mais on s'est retrouvé avec un rôdeur qui a bien failli me mordre ! Sans Glenn, je serais morte à l'heure qu'il est !_

 _Jane lança un regard noir à la mère de famille, et proposa à Maggie d'aller se reposer dans la maison avec Glenn. Les deux jeunes acceptèrent, sous le regard contrit de Lori. La chasseuse récupéra la boîte de vitamines sur le sol, et fronça les sourcils en reconnaissant ce que prenait les femmes enceintes pour subvenir aux besoins du fœtus._

 _\- Je rêve, souffla Jane. C'est l'Apocalypse, et vous vous offrez le luxe de faire un bébé ?_

 _Tous hoquetèrent de surprise à l'annonce, regardant la mère de famille. Cette dernière haussa le menton, snobant Jane, et récupéra son butin. Rick ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer, mais un bruit de cavalcade le fit se tourner vers le chemin de terre. Il aperçut Shane revenir en courant difficilement, traînant des sacs derrière lui._

 _\- Shane ? Mais que-_

 _\- On s'est fait attaqué ! cria l'ancien adjoint du Shérif. Une horde nous a pris par surprise, et on s'est vite retrouvé sans munition._

 _\- Où est Otis ? demanda Patricia, la femme de ce dernier. Pourquoi n'est-il pas avec vous ?_

 _\- Il est mort, annonça Shane. Quand il a vu qu'on n'allait pas s'en sortir, il m'a tendu son sac et m'a dit de courir pour me mettre à l'abri. Il a dit que c'était vital de ramener ces produits de soins._

 _Patricia s'effondra en larmes au sol, vite rattrapée par Maggie et Beth. Les trois femmes pleurèrent la perte d'Otis, alors qu'Herschel prononça une prière silencieuse pour le pauvre homme._

 _\- Tu veux dire qu'Otis s'est sacrifié pour des compresses et du désinfectant ? demanda Jane, les sourcils froncés._

 _\- Il était blessé à la jambe, il était ralenti, ajouta Shane, regardant la chasseuse avec colère. Il a dû faire ça pour s'excuser d'avoir tiré sur le petit._

 _\- Ah, parce qu'il était blessé à la jambe ? Pourquoi tu ne l'as pas dit plus tôt ? railla Jane. C'est marrant comment ça change tout ton discours._

 _\- Jane, serais-tu en train d'accuser Shane de raconter des mensonges ? s'offusqua Herschel. Je pense que s'il dit tout cela, c'est que c'est vrai._

 _\- Désolé, mais je suis du même avis qu'elle, renchérit Daryl, débarquant de la maison. Et puis, t'aurais très bien pu laisser les sacs sur place et l'aider à avancer. On aurait pu revenir les récupérer plus tard._

 _\- Ouais, bin j'ai pas réfléchi quand j'étais entouré de rôdeurs, s'énerva Shane, continuant de fixer la chasseuse. On en avait besoin pour soigner Carl. Tu te souviens ? Le petit garçon qu'a plombé Otis._

 _\- Ça suffit ! Arrêtez tous les deux ! coupa Rick. Ce n'est pas le moment pour ça. On est tous fatigués, on a eu une dure journée. Je propose qu'on aille se reposer, et on reparlera de tout ça demain._

 _\- Oh mais non, continuons à parler ! éructa l'ancien adjoint du Shérif. Tiens, vu qu'on en est à se juger, on en parle de tous ces rôdeurs que vous gardez dans la grange ? Y'en a une bonne dizaine, pas vrai ? Et qui les a ramenés ? Ce cher Otis !_

 _\- Et alors ? A-t-il fait du mal à qui que ce soit ? Non. Il croyait juste qu'on pouvait les soigner, gronda Maggie._

 _\- Ah ouais ? Bin venez, on va les soigner à ma manière !_

 _Shane récupéra son fusil et fonça droit sur la bâtisse en bois, sous les cris d'indignation des autres personnes présentes. Il attrapa une pioche posée contre la grange, et entreprit de casser le cadenas qui maintenait les grandes portes fermées. Réussissant son coup, ils les ouvrit en grand, laissant apparaître des rôdeurs._

 _\- Voilà, ce que faisait votre Otis ! Il gardait ces monstres bien à l'abri, attendant le moment où ils auraient réussi à sortir pour tous nous tuer ! éructa Shane._

 _Il braqua son arme et tira sur le premier rôdeur, visant la tête. Daryl, Rick et T-Dog l'imitèrent, n'ayant pas le choix pour sauver leurs vies. Après en avoir abattu une quinzaine sous le regard effondré d'Herschel, ils baissèrent leurs armes encore fumantes. Shane se tourna vers Jane, un sourire vainqueur sur les lèvres._

 _\- T'es content de toi, abruti ? cracha-t-elle. Maintenant tu-_

 _Un léger grognement sortit de la grange, lui coupant la parole. Tous attendirent de voir le dernier rôdeur sortir, leurs armes pointées sur les grandes portes. Dans le ciel, la lune éclairait la scène avec une clarté exceptionnelle._

 _Et tous purent voir Sophia, la fille disparue de Carole, sortir. Transformée. Carole hurla de douleur, voyant son unique enfant avancer avec difficulté, la peau grisâtre, le regard vitreux. Shane recula, laissant la petite rôdeuse venir à eux._

 _Daryl rattrapa Carole alors que cette dernière s'affalait au sol, meurtrie. Il lui cacha le visage contre son torse, l'empêchant de regarder la scène. Carl, en larmes, tomba dans les bras de sa mère, cherchant du réconfort._

 _Rick s'avança, son revolver à la main, prêt à abattre la pauvre petite. Sa main tremblait, des larmes coulaient sur son visage, qui reflétait toute la colère et le dégoût de ce qu'avait fait ce virus sur un être aussi innocent. Une main douce se posa sur son épaule, l'obligeant à se tourner._

 _\- Je vais le faire, murmura Jane, tout aussi effondrée que l'ancien Shérif. N'aies pas cette croix à porter pour le reste de ta vie._

 _Elle sortit son couteau de chasse, et s'approcha de Sophia, essuyant ses larmes. La petite grognait, claquant ses dents comme une menace. Jane ôta sa veste, l'enroula autour de la bouche de Sophia, étouffant ses bruits de gorge et se protégeant ainsi d'une éventuelle morsure. Elle la serra contre elle, comme un dernier câlin d'adieu._

 _\- Je suis désolée Sophia, souffla Jane, tout en enfonçant sa lame à l'arrière du crâne de la pauvre petite. Je suis désolée..._

 _Elle reposa le corps mort au sol avec une infinie douceur, et récupéra sa veste. Elle se tourna vers Shane, son couteau toujours en main, les mains tremblantes de rage._

 _\- Et en plus, vous cachiez Sophia dans la grange, cracha-t-il. Vous deviez prendre votre pied en nous regardant la chercher partout._

 _Jane fonça sur l'ancien flic, prête à planter son couteau dans le corps de cet homme immonde. Elle fut stopper en pleine course par Rick, lui ordonnant de se calmer._

 _\- Arrête, ça sert à rien ! cria l'ancien Shérif. Laisse-le vomir ses paroles, si ça lui fait plaisir !_

 _\- Je ne fais que dire tout haut ce que tout le monde pense tout bas, continua Shane. Ils ont caché des rôdeurs dans la grange. Il savait que Sophia était dedans et-_

 _\- Otis le savait, mais pas nous ! le coupa Patricia. Et encore, je ne pense même pas qu'il avait fait le rapprochement entre votre fille perdue et celle de la grange._

 _\- Peu importe, vous avez gardé des monstres cachés, insista l'ancien adjoint, puis se tourna de nouveau vers Jane. Et toi, tu te la joues innocente, mais t'es aussi tarée qu'eux. T'as pas hésité pour achever la gamine._

 _\- Parce que toi, bien sûr, t'aurais pleuré toutes les larmes de ton corps avant de lui tirer une balle en pleine tête, répondit Jane, toujours retenue par l'ancien Shérif. Comme t'hésiterais pas à abattre Rick, juste pour récupérer sa place de leader dans votre groupe. Et tout ça pourquoi ? Pour une femme ?_

 _Shane dégaina son arme et la pointa sur Jane, récoltant des cris de protestations de l'ensemble des personnes présentes. Cette dernière se défit de l'emprise de Rick, et se planta face à Shane, la tête haute._

 _\- Bin vas-y, tire, montre-moi qui c'est l'homme, gronda Jane. Mais rate pas ton coup._

 _\- Vous voyez ? J'vous l'avez dit, on aurait dû se barrer depuis longtemps ! criait Shane, écartant les bras. On n'a récolté que des emmerdes depuis qu'on est là. Carl, Daryl, Sophia, tout ça, c'est à cause d'eux !_

 _Une lame se ficha en plein dans sa poitrine, lui coupant efficacement la parole. Il baissa la tête, et regarda le manche du couteau de Jane dépasser entre ses pectoraux. Il s'effondra au sol, rendant son dernier souffle. Jane, le bras encore tendu devant elle, regarda la scène avec horreur et stupéfaction._

 _\- C'est bon, c'est fini, souffla Rick, lui faisant baisser le bras. Tout le monde se calme._

 _Jane récupéra son couteau, l'essuya sur le tee-shirt de Shane, et le rangea dans son étui. Elle se tourna vers le groupe, et reçut une gifle retentissante._

 _\- T'as tué Shane ! Pourquoi t'as fais ça ? pleura Lori, la main encore levée. Je l'aimais !_

 _Des grognements se firent entendre, semblant provenir de la forêt environnante. Tous se tournèrent vers les arbres, retenant leurs souffles. Soudain, des dizaines de rôdeurs surgirent de l'obscurité, et foncèrent droit sur le groupe._

 _\- Courrez ! Allez au véhicule ! hurla Rick, attrapant Carl par le bras. ALLEZ !_

 _Tous sortirent de leurs torpeurs et obéirent à l'ordre. Jane fonça droit dans la maison, et courut jusqu'à sa chambre. Elle y récupéra ses armes et une petite boîte puis ressortie de la bâtisse, pour se retrouver presque cernée par les rôdeurs._

 _\- Jane ! hurla Daryl. Allez, magne-toi !_

 _La chasseuse se faufila dans une brèche dans la horde, et rejoignit son ami. Ce dernier démarra sa moto, et commença à suivre la file de voiture. Mais des hennissements le firent s'arrêter. Jane se redressa sur les cales-pieds de la moto pour voir plus loin._

 _\- Et merde, les chevaux ! cria-t-elle, descendant du deux-roues. Hors de question que je les laisse crever !_

 _Elle courut jusqu'à l'écurie, faisant fi des cris de colère de Daryl. Elle ouvrit les portes battantes, mais ce fut trop tard. Des rôdeurs avaient réussis à entrer par une brèche, et dévoraient les chevaux. Jane hurla de colère de tristesse, attirant l'attention des monstres. Une main s'abattit sur son épaule, la faisant sursauter._

 _\- Viens, dépêche-toi ! hurla Andrea. C'est trop tard pour eux, tu peux plus rien faire !_

 _Les deux femmes rebroussèrent chemin, mais se stoppèrent en voyant que la horde était encore plus grande. Jane grimaça en remarquant que le cadavre de Shane avait repris vie. Elles contournèrent la troupe de morts, et coururent vers les véhicules. Des coups de feu retentirent, faisant s'écrouler plusieurs rôdeurs. Elles virent Rick, Glenn et même Carl tirer sur leurs poursuivants. Mais alors qu'elles se rapprochaient des voitures, le cri d'une femme les firent s'arrêter._

 _\- Patricia ! hurla Jane, courant vers la maison._

 _Elle la trouva, allongée sur le sol, la gorge ouverte, saignant abondamment. La femme d'Otis mourut en quelques instant sous le regard horrifiée de la chasseuse. Andrea tenta de la tirer avec elle, mais Jane prit le temps de planter son couteau dans le crâne de la femme, l'empêchant ainsi de devenir un rôdeur. Elle se releva et suivit la blonde, mais se retrouvèrent rapidement encerclées._

 _Au loin, elles entendirent Rick et et Daryl les appeler, mais c'était trop tard, elles étaient coincées, à la merci d'une horde de morts-vivants..._

Daryl se réveilla en hurlant, le cœur battant à tout rompre, le corps couvert de sueur. Rapidement, Rick se planta face au chasseur, le visage encore brouillé par la fatigue.

\- C'bon, ça va, grogna Daryl, rejetant son plaid sale. J'vais faire un tour.

\- Encore un cauchemar de Jane et Andrea ? demanda Rick, suivant le chasseur. Tu sais, tu peux m'en parler, c'est pas moi qui vais te juger. Ça fait 3 mois qu'on les a perdu et-

\- Elles sont pas mortes, contra Daryl, chargeant son arbalète sur son épaule. Jane est débrouillarde, j'suis sûre qu'elle a réussi à se sauver. Et Andrea aussi, parce qu'elle la laissera pas crever.

Rick hocha la tête, silencieux. Un mois qu'ils étaient partis en catastrophe de la ferme, laissant les deux femmes derrière eux. L'ancien Shérif avait eu du mal à contenir sa colère contre Lori, qui n'avait fait que pleurer la mort de Shane, mais s'était montré fort pour son fils. Malheureusement, Daryl ne s'était pas montré aussi calme, et avait balancé ses quatre vérités à la mère de famille.

Carole avait alors entrepris de garder le chasseur à l'œil, se récoltant moult insultes et brimades, qu'elle avait effacé d'un revers de la main. Daryl, dans ses moments de calme, avait su la soutenir dans le deuil de Sophia, l'écoutant parler de la petite fille si joyeuse. Un lien se tissait lentement entre eux, une sorte d'amitié triste, partageant leurs douleurs et leurs peines d'avoir perdu un être cher.

Hélas, ils avaient dû essuyer une autre perte. En effet, Dale s'était fait mordre pendant l'attaque de la horde, et était décédé quelques heures plus tard, achevé par Daryl. L'homme au camping-car l'avait supplié de l'aider à mourir, souffrant le martyr. Cela avait agrandi la douleur présente dans le cœur du chasseur.

Et aujourd'hui, un mois après toute cette histoire, Daryl n'arrivait toujours pas à dormir correctement, faisant cauchemars sur cauchemars. Tantôt, il voyait Jane revenir en rôdeur. Une autre fois, c'était Merle qu'il voyait dévorer le corps d'un inconnu. Puis Andrea, qui lui tirait dessus en l'accusant de l'avoir laisser mourir. Mais le pire, c'était celui où il revoyait encore et encore la petite Sophia sortir de la grange, et mourir dans les bras de Jane. Ils avait que la chasseuse ne s'en remettrait jamais d'avoir dû donner la mort à une enfant, fut-elle déjà morte à cause du virus.

Et tout cela, il le raconta à Rick, se fichant complètement de ce que pouvait penser l'ancien Shérif. Il avait besoin de se vider la tête, d'essayer de sortir ces images horribles de son cerveau.

Rick n'ajouta rien, suivant le chasseur à travers la forêt. Ils marchèrent ainsi une bonne heure, profitant de la fraîcheur de la nuit, écoutant les quelques bruits d'animaux nocturnes, et les rares râles de rôdeurs. Demain serait un autre jour, où ils devront fuir pour leur survie. Mais cette nuit-là, lorsqu'ils retournèrent à leurs campement, Daryl put dormir, sans cauchemars.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Et voilà le pourquoi du comment ils se sont retrouvés séparés ! :D

Et n'oubliez pas, une petite review, c'est gratuit et c'est bon pour le moral !


	5. Chapter 5

Amis du jour, Bonjour !

Je viens parmi vous avec une nouvelle histoire, ma première dans le registre The Walking Dead ! Je me suis mise à cette série il y a quelques semaines, et franchement, je regrette de ne pas l'avoir regardé avant !

Je me lance donc une histoire basé sur mon personnage favori de la série : Daryl Dixon. Ou plutôt, sur son enfance. Ce sera un Daryl/Carole, parce que je kiffe ce ship ! :D

Disclamer : La série et les personnages appartiennent à Frank Darabont et Robert Kirkman, mais Jane et l'histoire qui suit est de moi !

Bêta : ma Jenn Ship, qui me soutient dans l'écriture de cette histoire !

Précision : Je n'en suis qu'à la saison 4, donc SPOIL sur les quatre premières saisons.

 **Présence de violence, d'abus de drogues et d'alcool, de racisme. ATTENTION ! En aucun cas, je ne tolère ce genre de choses !**

Ceci est une DEAD-FIC, mort d'un des personnages principaux ! (et de plusieurs autres mais hey, c'est The Walking Dead hein ! lol)

Les personnages risquent d'être OOC, j'en prends le risque.

Prend place pendant la saison 2, je la remanie à ma façon, ! Bonne lecture ^^

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Jane ouvrit difficilement les yeux, et fut prise de nausées. Le regard flou, elle remarqua la silhouette d'une femme à la peau noire.

\- Mama ? gémit-elle, tendant sa main vers cette dernière.

\- Chuuut, doucement, tu es encore faible, chuchota la silhouette.

Jane referma les yeux. Elle entendait des voix autour d'elle, mais ne sut les reconnaître. Elle sombra dans un sommeil léger.

Elle se réveilla plusieurs heures plus tard, la bouche pâteuse et une sensation de lourdeur dans le corps. Elle ouvrit les yeux, et tomba nez-à-nez avec Andrea, endormi sur un fauteuil, près du lit où elle-même était allongée.

Jane tenta de se redresser, mais grimaça à la sensation de tiraillement qui venait de sa plaie au ventre. Elle regarda autour d'elle et remarqua qu'elle se trouvait dans ce qui semblait être une chambre d'hôpital. Elle fronça les sourcils, cherchant à comprendre comment elle avait pu arriver ici. La dernière chose qu'elle se rappelait, c'était d'avoir vu-

\- Salut princesse !

\- MERLE ? Mais... Tu...

\- Eh ouais, c'est moi que v'là !

Jane n'en revenait pas. Devant elle se tenait le grand frère de Daryl. Mais comment ? Pourquoi ? Elle le regarda en détail. Son visage marqué par les années, ses cheveux plus clairs, son corps plus développé et surtout, cette prothèse de métal qui terminait son bras droit.

Andrea se réveilla, et sourit en croisant le regard de Jane. Elle lui serra la main, puis se leva et annonça qu'elle allait chercher le médecin. Elle sortit de la chambre, laissant Merle et Jane en tête-à-tête.

\- Tu vois, quand ils m'ont trouvé, j'étais mourant. J'avais perdu pas mal de sang, j'avais faim, soif, et j'étais épuisé. Ils m'ont soigné, m'ont donné de quoi me remettre d'aplomb, et en échange, je n'avais qu'à apporter ma contribution à la communauté.

Merle s'installa sur le fauteuil près du lit, et sourit doucement.

\- Vous pouvez rester si vous voulez. La seule chose qu'on vous demandera, c'est de bosser un peu, continua le chasseur.

\- Où est-ce qu'on est ? demanda Jane.

\- Bienvenue à Woodbury. Petite ville protégée et dirigée par le Gouverneur. Ironique comme nom, n'est-ce pas ? grimaça Merle. Quand tu seras en meilleure forme, je te ferais visiter.

Andrea entra dans la chambre, suivit d'une femme portant une blouse médicale.

\- Je suis le Docteur Stevens, annonça la femme à la peau noire. Je suis ravie de vous voir éveillée. Avez-vous mal quelque part ?

\- Un peu à la plaie, mais c'est supportable, répondit Jane, se laissant manipuler par le médecin. Je suis restée combien de temps inconsciente ?

\- Seulement deux jours, affirma le docteur, retirant les pansements pour nettoyer la plaie. Vous avez eu une forte fièvre, mais votre corps s'est bien battu. Si Merle ne vous avez pas trouvé, vous seriez morte à l'heure où nous parlons.

Jane tourna la tête vers ce dernier, et le regarda d'un œil curieux. Elle lui devait la vie. Le chasseur, évitant le regard de la jeune femme, suivait les mouvements des mains du médecin.

\- Bien, tout semble aller. Je vais vous faire porter un plateau-repas, et ensuite, vous pourrez vous lever. Mais pas de gestes brusques, et à la moindre gêne ou fièvre, n'hésitez pas à venir me voir.

Jane remerçia le Docteur Stevens puis la regarda quitter la chambre. Merle, l'évitant toujours, se leva de son fauteuil et se dirigea à son tour vers la porte.

\- Merle, attends.

\- Écoute Princesse, tu me dois rien, d'accord ? J'demande pas les compliments. Andrea m'a raconté ce qu'il s'est passé. Quand tu seras remise sur pied, on discutera ensemble.

Il quitta la chambre, laissant Jane étonnée de son comportement. Elle se tourna vers Andrea, qui affichait un petit sourire moqueur. Une nouvelle personne entra dans la chambre, déposa un plateau remplit de nourriture sur les genoux de Jane et ressortit. Elle y trouva du jus de fruit, des œufs brouillés, des toasts et du chocolat en tablette.

\- Ils ont des réserves incroyables, et une petite ferme bien équipée, expliqua Andrea, piochant un morceau de chocolat. Mange, qu'on puisse se dégourdir les jambes.

...

Après la visite de la ville, et la rencontre rapide avec celui qu'on appelait le Gouverneur, Jane et Andrea retrouvèrent Merle, assis sur un banc, sirotant un verre de ce qui semblait être de l'alcool.

\- Alors les filles, on prend l'air ?

\- Tu t'es trouvé un jolie petit endroit pour une nouvelle vie, commenta Jane, s'asseyant doucement à côté du chasseur.

\- Ouep. Ici, on ne me regarde pas comme le faisait les autres, grimaça Merle. Et toi Princesse, tu-

\- Excuse-moi Merle, mais je peux oser une question ? le coupa Andrea. Pourquoi tu l'appelles Princesse, alors que moi j'ai eu droit à "Pétasse" et "broute-minou" ?

Jane jeta un regard éberlué au chasseur, qui eut la décence de baisser la tête, très légèrement gêné.

\- Très classe Dixon, grommela Jane. Mais ne te fais d'illusion, ce surnom n'était pas très élogieux au début. Mais je te raconterais ça plus tard. Merle, je voudrais que tu me trouves une carte du coin, pour que je puisse me repérer et savoir par où on devra repartir pour retrouver le groupe.

\- Tu parles de celui qui t'as abandonné ? Qui t'as laissé pour morte ? cracha Merle.

\- Celui dont fait parti Daryl, contra Jane. Tu peux être en colère contre eux, mais je sais que tu veux revoir ton petit frère. Alors à toi de voir.

Elle se leva, aidée par Andrea, et laissa le chasseur réfléchir à la question.

...

\- Y'a un chemin de fer, un peu plus loin. On pourrait le suivre, voir si on peut pas trouver un endroit où s'installer, expliquait Rick, montrant un endroit sur une carte déplié sur le sol.

\- J'viens avec toi. J'en profiterais pour chasser, j'ai b'soin de viande, affirma Daryl.

Les deux hommes quittèrent le magasin où ils avaient trouvés refuge, et se mirent en route. Ils marchèrent pendant près d'une heure, sans échanger le moindre mot. Ils longèrent le chemin de fer, tentant de trouver une trace d'un quelconque passage de vivants.

\- Je suis sûr qu'elles s'en sont sorti, affirma Rick. Elles sont fortes et déterminées.

\- Ouais, je sais... marmonna Daryl. Mais tu- C'est quoi ça ?

Il pointa un endroit au loin, et plissa les yeux pour mieux voir.

\- On dirait une prison, commenta l'ancien Shérif. Tu sais ce que ça veut dire ? Murs solides, grillage de protection, des lits. On pourrait être en sécurité .Il faut qu'on aille voir.

Ils retournèrent rapidement à leurs campements, annonçant la nouvelle à leurs compagnons d'infortunes. Ils rangèrent les affaires, chargèrent les véhicules et partirent en direction de ce qui pourrait être leur nouveau lieu de vie.

...

\- Il y a des rôdeurs en tenues de civile. Ça veut dire qu'ils arrivent de l'extérieur de la prison. Il y a une brèche. Si on arrive à la nettoyer et à tout fermer, on pourrait s'être trouvé un coin parfait.

\- Rick, je peux te parler en privé s'il te plaît ? tenta Lori, posant sa main sur l'épaule de son mari.

\- Glenn, Daryl, avec moi. Les autres, vous attendez ici qu'on revienne, ordonna Rick, ne faisant pas cas de l'intervention de sa femme.

Les trois hommes, lourdement armés, ouvrirent les barrières et foncèrent dans l'enceinte du bâtiments, abattant tous les rôdeurs présents. Rick trouva des clefs sur un mort qui devait être un gardien de prison et ouvrit une porte. Il fit signe au reste du groupe d'entrer, puis s'engouffra dans la bâtisse.

\- Y'a des cellules avec des lits, sourit Glenn, entrant dans l'une d'elles. Un vrai lit, j'en rêve depuis tellement longtemps !

Il s'effondra sur la couche, rapidement rejoint par Maggie, aussi heureuse que son petit ami de trouver un matelas digne de ce nom.

Carl et Beth s'entendirent pour occuper une cellule ensemble, étant tous les deux devenus amis. Daryl refusa de se sentir enfermer et prit place sur un "perchoir" en haut des escaliers. Carole prit place dans une cellule près du chasseur.

\- Tu veux aller à l'étage ou rester au rez-de chaussée ? demanda Lori, se tournant vers Rick.

Ce dernier la regarda et tourna les talons, rejoignant T-Dog à l'étage. La jeune femme soupira et trouva place sur un lit près de son fils. Son ventre déjà bien rond la gênait, mais elle ne s'en plaignit pas.

\- Bien, ne m'en voulez pas, mais je crois que j'ai mérité une petite sieste, ironisa Herschel, faisant rire la troupe.

\- Aucun soucis, tu l'as bien mérité ! sourit Rick. Daryl, Glenn, T-Dog, on continue notre inspection ?

\- Je viens avec vous, je ferais ma sieste plus tard ! s'enquit Herschel. J'ai besoin de faire autre chose que d'attendre patiemment.

Tous hochèrent la tête et suivirent l'ancien Shérif à travers les dédales de couloirs. A l'aide de bombe de peinture récupérées dans le magasin, ils marquèrent les directions à prendre, leurs permettant de ne pas se perdre dans ce labyrinthe. Au sol, des cadavres de prisonniers, qu'ils enjambèrent avec précaution.

\- Il y a des civils à terre, remarqua Herschel. Vous croyez que- AAHHH !

Tous se tournèrent vers l'homme, et virent un rôdeur le mordre à la jambe. Rapidement, Glenn coupa la tête du mort, et le décocha du vieil homme, qui perdait beaucoup de sang. Rick et Daryl l'attrapèrent par les bras et le tirèrent loin, une horde de rôdeurs arrivant à leurs rencontres. Ils entrèrent dans ce qui ressemblaient à une cantine, et allongèrent le blessé au sol.

\- Glenn et T-Dog, retenaient les ! cria Rick. Daryl, donne-moi ta hache, il faut lui couper la jambe !

Mais alors qu'il s'apprêtait à trancher le membre blessé, il sentit des regards se poser sur sa nuque. Il se tourna, et fut surpris de découvrir une demi-douzaine de prisonniers, agglutinés derrière un grillage de protection.

\- Putain, vous êtes qui vous ? tonna Daryl, pointant son arbalète sur les nouveaux venus.

\- J'te retourne la question Ducon ! beugla un des prisonniers, un colt à la main. Vous arrivez d'où ?

\- Il a quoi le monsieur ? demanda un autre, d'une voix enfantine. Il s'est fait mordre ?

\- Ta gueule toi, ordonna le détenu armé. S'il a été mordu, il faut l'abattre, sinon il va se transformer.

\- C'est toi que j'vais abattre ouais ! tonna le chasseur.

\- Personne ne va tuer personne ! Daryl, viens m'aider à le tenir. Il ne faut pas qu'il se débatte, ordonna Rick. Herschel, je suis vraiment-

\- Dépêche-toi de faire ce que tu as à faire ! le coupa le vieil homme.

Rick hocha la tête et abattit sa hache sur la jambe, faisant hurler de douleur le blessé. D'autres coups tombèrent, tranchant le membre qui saigna abondamment. Herschel tomba dans les pommes, terrassé par la douleur. L'ancien Shérif enleva sa veste et la pressa contre la plaie béante, essayant d'endiguer le flots de sang.

\- Est-ce qu'il va mourir ? s'enquit le prisonnier simplet.

Daryl le regarda plus en détail, étonné de voir de l'inquiétude dans le regard de ce dernier. Très grand et très costaud, l'homme à la peau noire pourrait inspirer de la crainte au premier contact. Mais Daryl comprit vite que le prisonnier était limité. Les autres avaient un regard plus dur. Sauf peut-être le petit blond à moustache, qui arborait un air horrifié.

\- Merde ! Ils sont déchaînés derrière la porte ! cria Glenn, s'appuyant de toute ses forces contre les battants de bois, aidé par T-Dog. Va falloir les dégommer si on veut s'en sortir !

\- Ok. Vous, venez nous aider si vous voulez rester en vie, gronda Daryl. Allez !

Les prisonniers ouvrirent un battant de fer, rejoignant ainsi les civils. Celui avec l'arme se planta face à la porte, un air meurtrier dans le regard alors qu'il fixait Rick. Les autres, des bâtons aiguisés en main, semblait terrorisé par ce qui se passait.

\- Ok, dès que je vous le dit, vous en laissez un entrer, et on l'abat, expliqua l'ancien Shérif. Surtout, n'ouvrez pas en grand, on en pourra pas les combattre !

Tous hochèrent la tête, puis Glenn ouvrit un battant. Un rôdeur entra, grognant et crachant, et fut rapidement tué par les prisonniers. Mais alors que le jeune Coréen ouvrait de nouveau la porte, le détenu armé fonça sur cette dernière et l'ouvrit en grand. Il se tourna vers Rick, et poussa un rôdeur sur l'ancien Shérif.

Tous les autres se jetèrent sur les morts pour les abattre, mû par un instinct de survie et réussirent à se débarrasser des rôdeurs. Rick, ayant réussi à abattre celui qui l'avait attaqué, se releva prestement et pointa son arme sur le prisonnier armé.

\- Wow, doucement, on se calme, tempéra Glenn. On doit évacuer Herschel rapidement.

Mais alors que Rick baissait son arme, les prisonniers se rebellèrent, attaquant les civils. Ne cherchant qu'à se protéger, Rick et les siens tuèrent les détenus. Tous, sauf le grand noir, et le petit blond. Daryl les tint en joue, son arbalète prête à tirer.

\- Hey, nous, on est pas comme eux. On veut pas mourir, pitié ! supplia le plus grand des détenus. C'est Tomas qui vous a attaqué, insista-t-il, pointant le plus virulent des prisonniers du doigt. Il me faisait peur.

\- Pareil pour moi, renchérit le blond. On est pas des tueurs où des monstres comme eux. J'ai braqué une épicerie parce que j'avais faim, et Big Tiny, continua-t-il, montrant son compagnon de prison, il était juste au mauvais endroit, au mauvais moment.

\- On a dit que j'avais tenté de tuer un policier, mais c'est pas moi. Je n'aime pas faire du mal au gens.

\- Ok, peu importe. Il faut qu'on ramène Herschel au groupe. On doit aussi trouver de quoi arrêter les saignements, coupa Rick. Toi, pointant le plus grand du doigt, aide-moi à le porter. S'il te plaît.

\- Je m'appelle Colin, mais on m'a donné le surnom de Big Tiny, expliqua le Colosse, soulevant le vieil homme dans ses bras sans aucun effort. Et lui, c'est Axel. Mais il a pas de surnom.

Daryl regardait ce colosse, et sut qu'il ne ferait pas de mal à une mouche. Mais l'autre détenu ne lui plaisait pas, et se fit la promesse de le garder à l'œil. Il se tourna vers Rick, et s'approcha de lui.

\- Qu'est-ce que t'en penses ?

\- Le grand m'a pas l'air d'être mauvais. Mais le petit, avec sa tête d'Astérix, il m'inspire moins confiance, avoua Rick. Par contre, ils n'ont pas l'air affamés. Je pense qu'ils ont une réserve de bouffe quelque part.

\- Je m'en occupe, affirma Daryl, avant de se tourner vers le blond. Vous allez pas l'air de manquer de bouffe, alors emmène-moi à la réserve.

\- Et on pourra rester avec vous ? implora Axel. S'il vous plaît, on est peureux tous les deux, et j'en ai marre de rester toujours au même endroit.

Daryl ne répondit pas, mais lui fit signe d'avancer pour l'emmener jusqu'à la réserve. Arrivés à destination, le chasseur n'en crut pas ses yeux : il y avait de quoi tenir des mois. Des conserves, des sacs de plusieurs dizaines de kilos de riz, pâtes, et autres légumes secs. Il y avait même du lait concentré et des dosettes de café et de thé en abondance. Il regarda Axel, puis se mirent à charger leurs bras d'autant de victuailles qu'ils purent.

Ils retournèrent au bloc où le groupe de Rick s'étaient installés. Daryl remarqua que Carole pansait la plaie d'Herschel avec des compresses et des bandages. Il fronça les sourcils et se tourna vers Beth, lui demandant d'où ils sortaient ça.

\- C'est le nouveau venu qui nous a expliqué où on pouvait trouver de quoi soigner papa, expliqua la plus jeune, essuyant ses larmes. Tu crois qu'il-

\- Non, la coupa Maggie. Il est fort, il va s'en sortir. D'accord ?

Daryl serra Beth maladroitement dans ses bras, lui offrant toute la compassion qu'il pouvait. Mais lorsqu'il relâcha la petite, il remarqua le regard étrange d'Axel sur cette dernière. Inconsciemment, il serra le manche de son couteau de chasse dans sa main, comme une menace silencieuse.

\- Laissons-le se reposer. Je vais veiller sur lui, dit Carole, essuyant ses mains pleines de sang. Rick, Daryl, je peux vous parler s'il vous plaît ?

Les trois s'isolèrent, et Carole exposa ses craintes aux deux hommes :

\- Il a perdu beaucoup de sang et surtout, je ne sais si le poison a eu le temps de se répandre dans son corps. S'il meurt, il faudra l'achever et... Maggie est absolument contre l'idée. Elle refuse de comprendre qu'il pourrait mourir.

\- On y pensera au moment venu. Pour l'instant, laissons-le. Daryl a rapporté des vivres, on va pouvoir se remplir l'estomac, affirma Rick.

\- Il va faire jour pendant quelques heures, je vais faire le tour, histoire de chasser et de voir si je trouve quelque chose, affirma Daryl.

\- Emmène quelqu'un avec toi, il y a encore des rôdeurs en dehors de l'enceinte, posa l'ancien Shérif. Tiens, vas-y avec Big Tiny, il a l'air de vouloir prendre l'air, sourit-il, montrant le grand détenu. Glenn veille sur Maggie, T-Dog va surveiller ce Axel, et moi, je dois mettre les choses au point avec Lori.

Daryl soupira, mais accepta. Il se leva, prit son arbalète et des carreaux, un fusil et interpella le plus grand des détenus.

\- Hey, le Colosse, ça te dit de venir chasser avec moi ?

Big Tiny lui offrit le sourire le plus joyeux qu'il put, et le suivit avec bonheur. Rick se retint de sourire, mais croisa les regards presque amusés de ses compagnons d'infortunes. Ils s'offraient quelques secondes de répit, alors que la situation ne s'y prêtait pas. Mais peu importe, cela faisait du bien un peu de légèreté. Ca ne leur était plus arrivé depuis le soir fatal, où ils avaient perdus Andrea et Jane à la ferme...

...

\- Alors, tu en penses quoi de cette endroit ?

\- J'en sais rien... C'est sûr que c'est mieux que tout ce qu'on a connu ces derniers mois, mais je voudrais vraiment retrouver les autres, souffla Jane, se posant sur son lit en grimaçant. Mais d'abord, on doit reprendre des forces. Je propose qu'on reste quelques jours, puis on repart à leurs recherches.

\- Écoute, je sais qu'ils te manquent, mais regarde autour de nous, contra Andrea. On a tout ce dont on a besoin, les gens sont tranquilles, on est protégées. Tu es sûre de vouloir partir ? Et puis, Merle n'a pas l'air d'être malheureux ici. Je le trouve même... plus calme.

\- Je ne dis pas qu'on est pas bien, du peu que j'ai vu, ça a l'air calme. Mais c'est pas pour nous. Et je veux que les nôtres sachent qu'on est en vie, insista Jane. Qu'on a survécut à cette soirée.

Andréa hocha la tête, tout en prenant la main de Jane dans la sienne. Elle prit place près de cette dernière et posa sa tête sur son épaule, cherchant un peu de réconfort de la brune.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Et n'oubliez pas, une petite review, c'est gratuit et c'est bon pour le moral !


	6. Chapter 6

Amis du jour, Bonjour !  
Je viens parmi vous avec une nouvelle histoire, ma première dans le registre The Walking Dead ! Je me suis mise à cette série il y a quelques semaines, et franchement, je regrette de ne pas l'avoir regardé avant !  
Je me lance donc une histoire basé sur mon personnage favori de la série : Daryl Dixon. Ou plutôt, sur son enfance. Ce sera un Daryl/Carole, parce que je kiffe ce ship ! :D

Disclamer : La série et les personnages appartiennent à Frank Darabont et Robert Kirkman, mais Jane et l'histoire qui suit est de moi !

Bêta : ma Jenn Ship, qui me soutient dans l'écriture de cette histoire !

Précision :  
 **Présence de violence, d'abus de drogues et d'alcool, de racisme. ATTENTION ! En aucun cas, je ne tolère ce genre de choses !**  
Ceci est une **DEAD-FIC,** mort d'un des personnages principaux ! (et de plusieurs autres mais hey, c'est The Walking Dead hein ! lol)  
Les personnages risquent d'être OOC, j'en prends le risque.  
Prend place pendant la saison 2, je la remanie à ma façon, ! Bonne lecture ^^

Réponse review : jennifer Blake : voilà ta réponse ! :D

Je sais que mes publications sont décalées, mais sachez que j'y mets tout mon coeur, et que l'inspiration est imprévisible ^^

 _Les souvenirs sont en italiques._

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

 _\- Y' a mon grand frère qui revient ce soir, annonça Daryl mordant dans son sandwich. Il vient m'chercher à la sortie de l'école._

 _\- On rentre pas ensemble ? demanda Jane, sirotant sa briquette de jus de fruit._

 _Depuis quelques mois que les deux enfants se côtoyaient, ils faisaient chaque jour le chemin ensemble. Malgré leurs caractères bien trempés, les deux petits avaient tissé un lien spécial._

 _\- Si, mais j'te préviens, mon frère est un peu con parfois. Alors, faudra pas trop écouter c'qu'il dit._

 _Jane sourit, oblitérant la mise en garde de son ami. Peu lui importait comment pouvait se comporter le fameux grand frère, elle resterait avec Daryl. Ils terminèrent leurs déjeuners, sous les regards désemparés des professeurs. (pourquoi désemparés explique ce qu'ils pensent en rapide )_

 _Lorsque la fin de la journée sonna, Daryl et Jane se précipitèrent hors de la classe, ignorant les remarques de leur maîtresse. C'était vendredi, et surtout le premier jour des vacances d'automne._

 _Jane babillait sur son futur costume d'Halloween, que Mama allait lui confectionner. Daryl écoutait ses paroles d'une oreille distraite, cherchant son frère du regard. Et lorsqu'il le vit, appuyé nonchalamment contre un arbre, il se retint de le saluer de la main._

 _\- Le voilà, souffla-t-il, coupant la parole à son amie._

 _Jane suivit le regard de Daryl, et remarqua un adolescent à l'air bougon, attendre près du portail de l'école. Elle croisa son regard, et sentit une once d'appréhension lui tordre l'estomac. Elle ne ralentit pas la cadence pour autant, suivant son ami._

 _\- Alors frangin, on s'fait désirer ? grommela le plus âgé. C'est qui elle ?_

 _\- Je m'appelle Jane, répondit la plus petite. C'est toi Merle ?_

 _\- Ouep ! Allez v'nez, j'suis pas bien vu dans le coin._

 _Daryl et Jane échangèrent un regard, puis suivirent l'adolescent. La petite se mit à le regarder en détail : des cheveux blonds courts, un regard bleu dur, un corps musclé, une démarche raide et droite. Étonnamment, elle arrivait à retrouver un peu de Daryl en son frère._

 _\- Alors gamine, t'habites où ? demanda Merle._

 _\- Dans l'ancienne maison des Clément, répondit Daryl._

 _\- Oh, mais c'est que nous sommes en présence d'une princesse alors, ricana le plus vieux, regardant la petite avec mépris. Pas trop dur de vivre avec un connard de richousse et une négresse ? T'as besoin de traîner avec mon frangin pour redescendre de ton nuage doré ?_

 _\- Arrête Merle, elle est pas comme ça, défendit Daryl, remarquant les larmes de son amie._

 _\- Parce qu'en plus, tu la défend ? Qu'est-ce que tu crois,, qu'elle va rester près de toi toute sa vie ? Elle fera comme les autres, elle te rejettera comme une merde._

 _Quand elle comprendra que tu vaux rien, et que son image de princesse en prendra un coup, tu redeviendras le petit cul terreux qui vit au fond des bois. Et Miss-plein-de-frics ira vivre sa petite vie de princesse bien propre auprès de son papa adoré !_

 _Jane, les larmes coulant sur ses joues, fonça sur le plus vieux et le frappa au ventre. Ce dernier surprit, ne put que la regarder serrer les poings, le visage crispé par la colère, ravagé par les larmes par la colère._

 _\- J'en ai marre que tout le monde me dise ça ! Je suis pas une princesse, je suis pas une riche, et mon père, je l'aime pas !_

 _\- Hey, on se calme Princesse, c'était pas contre toi, marmonna Merle. C'est juste que t'es pas née dans la bonne famille. Comme nous._

 _\- Arrête Merle, laisse-là, souffla Daryl. Viens, on rentre._

 _Il salua son amie, et prit le chemin de sa maison. Merle regarda une dernière fois la petite, puis suivit son petit frère. Jane souffla doucement, essuyant ses larmes. Elle partit en courant jusqu'à sa demeure, et fonça dans les bras de Mama._

 _\- Eh bien ma chérie, pourquoi cet air triste ? demanda la nourrice._

 _\- Le grand frère de Daryl est arrivé. Et c'est un con !_

 _\- Jane, je ne veux pas t'entendre jurer, ce n'est pas beau !_

 _La petite s'excusa, mais ne lâcha pas la femme pour autant._

\- Ah oui, effectivement, Merle et toi, ça n'a pas commencé sous les meilleurs hospices, répliqua Andréa, écoutant l'histoire de Jane.

\- Disons qu'à l'époque, Merle était déjà en colère contre la Terre entière. Et je n'ai pas fait exception. Mais à force de persévérance, j'ai su me faire une place auprès d'eux.

 _La petite arriva devant la maison de Daryl, tordant ses doigts d'appréhension. Elle frappa à la porte, et entendit de lourds pas venir à son encontre. La porte s'ouvrit sur Merle, les sourcils froncés._

 _\- Tiens, v'là la princesse, salua le plus âgé. Daryl, ramène-toi, c'est Jane !_

 _Cette dernière souffla lentement. Elle qui avait eu peur de tomber sur un des parents Dixon, fut presque ravie de tomber sur le grand frère. Bien que ce dernier soit bourru, elle avait moins peur de lui que de leur père. Daryl arriva, salua son frère et suivit son amie._

 _\- Hey, vous allez où comme ça ? demanda Merle._

 _\- On va faire un tour dans la forêt, annonça Daryl._

 _\- Et l'un d'entre vous sait se repérer dans ce genre de lieu ? contra le plus vieux, récoltant deux réponses négatives. C'est bien c'que je pensais. J'vais vous apprendre, comme ça, si vous vous perdez, vous passerez moins pour des cons._

 _Daryl sourit discrètement, ravi d'apprendre des choses avec son grand frère. Jane hocha la tête, un peu en retrait._

\- C'est Merle qui t'a fait ton apprentissage ? s'étonna Andrea.

\- Oui, mais rassure-toi, il n'avait pas de patience, alors c'est souvent parti en embrouille. Mais à part ça, il a été un très bon instructeur. Et il arrivait peu à peu à tolérer le fait que Daryl vienne à la maison...

 _\- Mama, voici Daryl !_

 _\- Enchanté de te connaître, jeune homme, salua la femme à la peau noire._

 _Daryl hocha la tête, ne sachant quoi faire. Son père lui rabâchait les oreilles sur ces gens qui n'étaient pas blancs, et lui disaient souvent de se méfier d'eux. Mais la vieille dame devant lui semblait... normale. Elle souriait, et ne semblait pas le rejeter. Elle avait même préparé des brownies et du lait._

 _\- Allez viens, nos costumes sont dans ma chambre ! s'exclama Jane. On va les mettre, pour voir comment on est._

 _Elle attrapa son ami par la main et le tira derrière elle. Arrivé dans la pièce, Daryl écarquilla les yeux. La chambre était décorée de papiers peints garnis de fées, et le sol, recouvert d'une moquette couleur crème qui semblait moelleuse. Un grand lit bien bordé, une armoire remplit de vêtements, et des jouets en abondance._

 _\- Tiens, c'est pour toi, dit Jane, tout en lui tendant une housse de protection pour vêtement. On va porter le même, et Mama va nous maquiller._

 _Daryl ouvrit la housse, et découvrit un tee-shirt et un pantalon défraichi, imbibé de ce qui semblait être du faux sang. Des chaussures dans le même état l'attendait._

 _\- Attends, c'est des costumes de zomb-_

 _\- Les enfants, préparez-vous, que je puisse vous maquiller ! interpella Mama._

 _Les deux plus jeunes s'exécutèrent, pressés d'aller faire la tournée des maisons pour Halloween._

\- Attends, tu veux dire que... vous étiez déguisés en rôdeurs ? rit Andréa.

Jane et cette dernière, installées depuis plus d'une semaine dans la ville, discutaient sous le soleil radieux.

\- Maintenant que tu le dis, j'avoue que la coïncidence est assez drôle, répondit Jane. Mais on était moins puant que ceux que l'on croise tous les jours !

Les deux jeunes femmes rirent de bon coeur, amusées par la blague.

\- J'aurais aimé rencontrer ta nourrice, sourit Andréa.

\- C'était mon pilier. La seule qui m'empêchait de sombrer, soupira Jane. Et surtout, elle connaissait le secret de Daryl. Et malgré ses protestations, elle n'a jamais rien révélé.

\- Son secret ? Quel s-

\- Regardez qui voilà ! La Princesse et la Guerrière ! s'exclama Merle, écartant théâtralement les bras. Alors, vous venez à la petite fête de ce soir ?

\- Ça se pourrait bien, sourit Andréa. Et comme ça, on pourra peut-être rencontrer ce fameux Gouverneur ! Et puis, à ce que j'ai entendu, tu vas nous faire un petit spectacle ?

\- Ouep ! confirma Merle. Vous allez pouvoir m'admirer sous toutes les coutures ! Alcool, musique et combat, tout c'que j'aime !

\- Alcool ? Sérieusement ? s'offusqua la chasseuse. Vous avez trouvé le moyen d'en fabriquer ?

\- Disons qu'on a une grosse tête parmi nous, éluda Merle. Bon, c'est pas tout, mais je dois me préparer. Oh Andréa, essaye d'empêcher Jane de boire, elle a tendance à vite se transformer en monstre !

Jane lui fit un doigt, et tenta d'éviter le regard interrogateur de la blonde.

\- Raconte, ordonna cette dernière. Et ne me fais pas ce regard noir, tu sais que je lâcherais pas le morceau tant que t'auras pas parler.

\- Disons qu'une fois, alors que j'avais un peu bu à une fête, j'ai...

Elle chuchota la fin de sa phrase à l'oreille de son amie. Mais c'était sans compter sur l'effet de surprise de cette dernière.

\- T'AS EMBRASSÉ MERLE ? hurla-t-elle, récoltant des regards étonnés.

\- Mais chuuuut ! la somma Jane, le rouge aux joues. J'étais complètement bourré, et j'ai pas réfléchi !

\- Non mais je ne te juge pas ! sourit Andréa. Merle n'est pas quelqu'un de repoussant, c'est juste que... Merle quoi !

\- Oh ça va, grommela Jane, se levant du banc sur lequel les deux jeunes femmes s'étaient installés pour discuter. Et puis, tu ne le connais pas comme moi je l'ai connu.

Andréa hocha la tête, laissant son amie repartir dans ses pensées. Elle tourna son attention sur les alentours, et croisa le regard d'un homme charmant. Elle sourit, sentant ses joues rosir, et reçu un signe de main de l'homme élégant.

\- Allez viens, on va se préparer. Autant en profiter pour se faire belle ! sourit Andréa, entraînant la chasseuse vers leurs "quartiers".

...

\- ... et j'ai réussi à tuer le lapin ! Comme ça, on pourra le manger !

\- Un lièvre Big Tiny, pas un lapin, le reprit Daryl.

Le Colosse hocha la tête, comprenant son erreur. Il montra sa prise à Carole, souriant de toutes ses dents, puis le tendit au chasseur qui se mit à le dépecer.

\- Oh non, tu pourrais pas faire ça ailleurs, râla Lori, retenant un haut-le-cœur.

\- Personne ne t'as obligé à venir avec nous, contra Rick, sans un regard pour sa femme. Si le spectacle te convient pas, retourne dans l'enceinte.

Lori fronça les sourcils mais abdiqua. Elle fit demi-tour sous les regards gênés de tous ses compagnons d'infortunes. Un peu plus loin, Carl et Beth discutaient tranquillement, allongé dans l'herbe, regardant les nuages.

\- J'vais aidé Daryl à couper le lap-lièvre ! s'exclama Big Tiny, laissant Carole sur place.

Cette dernière tourna son attention sur Rick, et s'approcha doucement.

\- Je sais que tu es en colère contre elle, mais essaye de ne pas le montrer devant ton fils, souffla-t-elle. Il ne sait pas ce qui s'est passé entre Lori et Shane. Pour lui, ce bébé est le tien.

\- Mais moi je sais qu'il n'est pas de moi. Comment veux-tu que je la respecte alors que pendant tous ce temps, elle m'a menti ? contra Rick, croisant le regard de Carole. Je ne peux faire comme si tout allait bien. On a perdu beaucoup de monde à cause de Shane.

\- Je sais. Mais ce bébé à venir n'en ai pas responsable. Ne l'oublie pas, termina Carole, avant de tourner les talons et de rejoindre Daryl et Big Tiny.

\- Rick ! Il est réveillé ! Papa est réveillé ! cria Maggie depuis une des portes d'entrée. Venez !

Tous arrivèrent en courant près de la cellule du vieil homme, et purent constater son état satisfaisant. Beth, assise sur le lit, caressait la main de son père, pleurant de joie.

\- Herschel, souffla Rick. Je suis tellement content de te voir réveillé.

\- On fait juste une petite sieste, et c'est la débandade, sourit le vieil homme, avant de papillonner des yeux, crispé par la douleur. Mais j'aurais préféré ne pas à subir cette atroce douleur !

\- Ok tout le monde, on va le laisser se reposer, ordonna l'ancien Shérif. Herschel, si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit, n'hésites pas à nous appeler.

Beth et Maggie embrassèrent leur père sur le front puis quittèrent la cellule, rejoignant le groupe dans le hall.

\- Il va mieux M. Herschel ? s'enquit Big Tiny.

\- Oui, ne t'inquiètes pas, le rassura Carole. Il n'en a pas l'air, mais c'est un battant. Bon, et si on le mangeait ce lièvre ?

\- Hey, je suis peut-être encore faible, mais je ne dirais pas non à un peu de viande ! s'exclama Herschel, faisant rire toute la troupe.

Plus tard, alors que certains étaient réunis autour d'un feu de camp, Daryl s'était mis à part, perché sur un camion renversé, montant la garde. Il entendit quelqu'un

grimper à son tour, et reconnut les pas de Carole.

\- Tiens, il en restait un peu, dit-elle tout en lui tendant un bol rempli de riz au lait.

\- Lori n'a pas tout mangé ? Il faut qu'elle nourrisse Shane-Junior, se moqua le Chasseur, récupérant le dessert.

\- T'es méchant, sourit Carole. Alors, dis-moi, pourquoi te mettre loin de nous ? Un besoin de te soulager ?

\- ... t'es sérieuse là ? s'offusqua Daryl, récoltant un regard mi-lubrique, mi-moqueur. Tu devrais arrêter de côtoyer Astérix, ses pensées perverses te montent à la tête.

\- Serait-ce de la jalousie que je détecte dans ta voix ? ricana Carole. Allons, tu sais bien que tu es le seul qui arrive à m'émoustiller !

\- Mais t'es déchaînée ce soir ma parole ! Allez file, je veux pas être contaminé à mon tour !

La jeune femme rit de bon cœur, posa un baiser sur la joue du chasseur avant de redescendre du camion. Daryl resta quelques temps sur place, avant de rejoindre le groupe autour du feu.

\- Et elle chantait bien ?

\- Tu rigoles ? Un vrai concert de casserole ! rit Beth. Mais elle s'en fichait, elle continuait en y mettant toute sa voix.

\- Ah Daryl, tu tombes bien ! le salua Lori. Beth et Maggie nous racontaient quelques anecdotes sur Jane. Apparemment, c'était une piètre chanteuse !

Daryl resta silencieux quelques secondes, des souvenirs affluant dans son esprit...

 _\- Mais jamais tu la fermes ! râla Daryl._

 _\- Arrête ! Je sais que tu aimes ma magnifique voix, ricana Jane, du haut de ses 16 ans._

 _\- SI TU LA FERMES PAS TOUT DE SUITE, JE TE TRANCHE LA LANGUE ! hurla Merle depuis le garage de la demeure Dixon._

 _\- Moi aussi je t'aime Merle ! répondit Jane, avant de se remettre à chanter. When a man loves a woman ! Can't keep his mind on nothin' else ! He'd trade the world !_

 _\- JE VAIS LA TRUCIDER !_

-... Elle était atroce, se rappela Daryl, ne retenant pas le frisson d'horreur au souvenir de son amie chanteuse. Et son plus grand plaisir, c'était de faire gueuler Merle en chantant ses espèces de chansons romantiques. Mais quand elle le voulait, elle arrivait à ne pas nous casser les oreilles avec ses musiques françaises.

\- C'était quoi son nom déjà ? souffla Maggie, cherchant dans sa mémoire. Esther ? Non...

\- Édith Piaf, répondit Daryl. C'était sa nourrice qui l'avait bercé avec cette chanteuse. Et Jane ne massacrait jamais ses chansons. Par contre, demandez-lui autre chose, et elle se mettait à beugler comme une vache agonisante !

Tous explosèrent de rire, imaginant très bien la jeune femme s'égosiller. Ils continuèrent à discuter, échangeant des souvenirs, des paroles, des chansons. Sans se douter que, quelques mètres plus loin, derrière le grillage, quelqu'un les observait.

...

Jane ouvrit difficilement les yeux, éblouie par les rayons du soleil. Elle grimaça au mal de tête qui prenait lentement place sous crâne, et un haut-le-cœur crispa son estomac.

\- Oh putain, pourquoi j'ai bu, gémit-elle, portant sa main à son front.

Puis, rouvrant les yeux, elle remarqua rapidement que quelque chose n'allait pas. Elle n'était pas dans sa chambre, enfin celle qu'on lui avait attitré à leur arrivée, à Andréa et elle. Un bruit retenti, lui faisant écarquiller les yeux d'étonnement mélangé à de la peur. Un ronflement.

Elle n'était pas dans sa chambre. Ce n'était donc pas son lit. Et le pire, c'est qu'il semblait y avoir quelqu'un d'autre avec elle. Elle grimaça de nouveau, et tourna lentement la tête, pour essayer de voir qui se trouvait derrière elle.

\- Nom de... MERLE ! hurla-t-elle, sautant hors du lit. Non mais je rêve ! Qu'est-ce que je fous dans ton lit ! Tu m'as fait boire comme un trou pour profiter de moi, c'est ça ?

Elle attrapa un oreiller et frappa le chasseur à plusieurs reprises, avant que ce dernier ne lui attrape les bras pour la stopper.

\- MAIS ARRÊTE ! hurla-t-il à son tour. Premièrement, je ne suis pas de ce genre. Ensuite, si tu prenais quelques secondes pour te calmer, tu remarquerais que t'es encore habillée.

Jane fronça les sourcils, puis baissa le regard, pour voir qu'effectivement, elle portait les mêmes vêtements qu'hier. Ceux qu'elles avaient enfilé pour la soirée.

\- Et enfin, si on en est là, c'est parce que toi, t'as pas réussi à te tenir Princesse ! ricana Merle. Tu veux peut-être que je te rafraîchisse la mémoire ?

Et il commença à lui raconter la soirée...

 _\- Santé ! trinquèrent Jane et Andréa, le sourire aux lèvres. Coiffées, légèrement maquillées, et vêtues de beaux vêtements, les deux jeunes femmes étaient méconnaissables._

 _Elles déambulèrent au milieu de la place saluant ça et là des personnes qu'elles apprenaient à connaître. Une silhouette se détacha de la foule, marchant rapidement vers elles._

 _\- Bonsoir Mesdemoiselles ! Permettez-moi de me présenter : je suis le Gouverneur._

 _\- Enchanté ! Je m'appelle Andréa, et voici Jane, salua la blonde._

 _\- Oh oui, la jeune femme sauvé par Merle, sourit le Gouverneur. Ravis de faire enfin votre connaissance._

 _\- Plaisir partagé, minauda Andréa, visiblement sous le charme. Quelle magnifique communauté vous avez là !_

 _\- Oh, vous savez, tout le mérite va à toutes ces personnes qui ont-_

 _Un son de cor retentit, coupant la parole au Gouverneur. Celui-ci s'excusa et quitta les deux jeunes femmes, prétextant un devoir à accomplir._

 _\- Eh bien, tu n'es pas très bavarde, rit Andréa, avant de croiser le regard figé de son amie. Jane ?_

 _\- Mh ? Désolé, c'est juste... Je sais pas. Il me fait penser à... Rien, laisse tomber. Suivons la foule, apparemment, le spectacle va commencer._

 _Jane et Andrea vidèrent leurs verres, puis avancèrent, se retrouvant rapidement dans ce qui semblait être une reproduction sommaire d'une arène. Deux grandes estrades étaient montées, où s'installaient les habitants de Woodbury. Des torches enflammées éclairaient le centre de l'arène, recouverte de sable. Au milieu de tout ça, se tenait Merle, droit et fier._

 _Puis, un nouveau son de cor retentit, et le spectacle commença. Un autre homme, tout aussi musclé que Merle, se présenta à la foule, recevant des huées. Merle leva les bras en l'air, et fut applaudi avec ferveur. Puis les deux hommes commencèrent à combattre, sous le regard éberlué de Jane._

 _\- Attends, c'est ça le spectacle ? s'étonna-t-elle._

 _\- Ah non, ça, ce n'est que le début, lui répondit sa voisine de place, une petite dame d'une cinquantaine d'années. Attendez qu'ils fassent entrer les monstres, et là, vous allez être servie !_

 _Quelques minutes plus tard, alors que Merle et l'autre combattant semblaient ralentir leurs coups, trois autres hommes arrivèrent, tenant au bout de bâtons des rôdeurs. Andréa, sous le choc, tourna son regard horrifié vers son amie. Jane, elle, semblait plus sur la réserve. Elle attendait de voir la suite des évènements._

 _\- MERLE ! MERLE ! MERLE ! tonnait la foule._

 _Jane avala un nouveau verre d'alcool, enivrée par l'ambiance. Merle et l'autre homme recommencèrent leurs combats, essayant de se jeter l'un l'autre vers les rôdeurs._

 _Au bout d'un moment, le rival de Merle s'écroula au sol, assommé par un coup de poing bien placé du Chasseur._

 _Ce dernier fut acclamé par une foule hystérique, et brandit son crochet en l'air, signifiant sa victoire écrasante. Puis doucement, les estrades se vidèrent, la foule retournant vers la grande place._

 _Jane, légèrement alcoolisée, se laissa porter par l' alors qu'elle cherchait le grand vainqueur, elle tomba sur ce dernier en grande conversation avec une autre jeune femme. Jane sentit monter en elle une émotion forte. Jalousie ? Colère ? Elle n'arrivait pas à mettre un nom dessus. Et lorsqu'elle croisa le regard amusé de Merle, elle ne put s'empêcher de grimacer. Ce dernier retourna son attention sur son vis-à-vos, agaçant de plus en plus la chasseuse. Cette dernière, fortement alcoolosé, commença à avancer rapidement, avant de se mettre à courir, puis se jeta dans les bras du chasseur et-_

\- Je... Je t'ai embrassé ... murmura-t-elle, le visage soudainement pâle.

\- Et pas qu'un peu, ricana Merle, avant de reprendre son récit.

 _\- Pas touche la vilaine, il est trop bien pour toi ! cria Jane, retenu par le bras du chasseur autour de sa taille._

 _\- Jane, arrête ! Putain, j't'avais dit pas d'alcool ! gronda Merle, lançant un regard noir à la blonde. ._

 _\- Je pensais pas que c'était à ce point ! se défendit Andréa, partagé entre l'envie de rire et d'aider Merle._

 _\- Ouais, bin maintenant tu sauras ! grimaça Merle. Et toi, arrête de gesticuler ! Tu vas finir par-_

 _Le chasseur ne put finir sa phrase que Jane se plia en deux, vomissant tout l'alcool ingurgité plus tôt. Il releva les cheveux de la jeune femme, connaissant déjà la suite._

 _\- Fini ? demanda-t-il, récoltant un oui de la tête de Jane, déjà à moitié endormie. Allez hop, on y va !_

 _Il hissa la jeune femme sur son épaule, la portant comme un sac à patates. Suivie par Andréa, il la porta jusqu'à sa propre chambre, laissant cette dernière tranquille pour la nuit. Pas sûr que cette dernière serait ravie de subir la prochaine étape. Jane qui vidait son coeur._

 _Dans son appartement, il déposa Jane sur le fauteuil à coté de son lit.. Il lui ôta les chaussures, puis se dirigea vers son lit pour ouvrir les draps. Mais alors qu'il s'approchait de la jeune femme pour l'aider à se coucher, cette dernière lui décocha un regard noir._

 _\- Qu'est'c'tu crois faire Dixon ? T'crois qu'c'est comm'ça qu'tu vas te rach'ter ? bafouilla-t-elle, tanguant sur le fauteuil. T'sais pas c'qu'il a vécu, tu sais rien du tout._

 _\- Écoute Princesse, tu-_

 _\- M'APPELLES PAS PRINCESSE ! Tu l'as adan... abone... tu l'as laissé tout seul avec ce monstre ! T'ES QU'UN LACHE ! hurla Jane, se perdant dans sa colère._

 _\- Mais de quoi tu parles à la fin ! s'énerva Merle._

 _\- DE DARYL ! Ce monstre l'a battu tout ce qu'il a pu ! Et t'as rien fait ! QUE DALLE !_

\- Oh mon Dieu, je... Je suis désolée, je voulais pas-

\- T'inquiète Princesse. Après ça, tu t'es mise à chialer comme une madeleine, et on en est resté là. Et puis, t'avais raison. Je l'ai laissé avec lui, alors que je savais comment il était. J'ai été égoïste.

Jane baissa le regard, honteuse de son comportement. Pourtant, elle le savait. Dès qu'elle buvait un verre de trop, c'était la débandade. Mais alors qu'elle reprenait ses esprits, un détail la titilla.

\- Comment ça se fait qu'on se soit retrouvé dans le même lit ? demanda-t-elle.

Merle sourit, amusé de la suite des évènements.

 _Jane pleurait à chaudes larmes, complètement envahie par ses émotions. Elle se leva, fonça droit sur le chasseur et le serra dans ses bras. Ce dernier, choqué par ce geste, resta planté droit comme un piquet pendant quelques secondes. Puis, laissant de côté sa rudesse, entoura les épaules de la jeune femme, la serrant contre lui._

 _\- Allez viens, il faut que tu dormes, murmura-t-il, la repoussant doucement._

 _Elle hocha la tête, essuyant ses larmes. Mais alors que le chasseur se dirigeait vers la porte, il sentit les doigts de Jane se refermer autour de son poignet, l'empechant de sortir._

 _\- Me laisses pas toute seule, murmura-t-elle, le regard humide._

 _Merle hocha la tête, puis se glissa dans le lit près du mur et s'installa sur le dos. Jane le suivit, s'allongeant sur le côté, faisant face au chasseur._

 _\- T'sais, il t'aime ton frère, même s'il te l'dira pas, marmonna Jane, les yeux fermés._

 _Merle tourna la tête pour lui répondre, mais la jeune chasseuse dormait déjà, ronflant légèrement. Il reporta son regard sur le plafond, réfléchissant aux paroles de la jeune femme._

\- J'suis vraiment désolée, s'excusa-t-elle encore.

\- Allez, respire ! Viens, on va prendre un p'tit déj', ça te requinquera ! ricana Merle. Des œufs brouillés, ça te tente ?

Au teint verdâtre de la jeune femme, il rit de bon cœur, pensant déjà à la façon dont il pourrait la taquiner pour le reste de la journée. Mais à un moment ou un autre, il devrait parler de ce que Jane lui avait révéler avant de fondre en larmes.

Daryl, battu par son père, à en perdre connaissance...

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

 **Je sais, ce chapitre parle beaucoup de Jane. Mais pour faire simple : cela vous permets de plus comprendre qui est vraiment la chasseuse, et ensuite; le prochain chapitre sera basé que sur Daryl ! Et surtout... Il y aura la première touche de Daryl/Carole ! Alors, c'est mieux ? krkrkr**

Et n'oubliez pas, une petite review, c'est gratuit et c'est bon pour le moral !


	7. Chapter 7

Amis du jour, Bonjour !  
Je viens parmi vous avec une nouvelle histoire, ma première dans le registre The Walking Dead ! Je me suis mise à cette série il y a quelques semaines, et franchement, je regrette de ne pas l'avoir regardé avant !  
Je me lance donc une histoire basé sur mon personnage favori de la série : Daryl Dixon. Ou plutôt, sur son enfance. Ce sera un Daryl/Carole, parce que je kiffe ce ship ! :D

Disclamer : La série et les personnages appartiennent à Frank Darabont et Robert Kirkman, mais Jane et l'histoire qui suivent sont de moi !  
Bêta : ma Jenn Ship, qui me soutient dans l'écriture de cette histoire !

Précision : Je n'en suis qu'à la saison 4, donc SPOIL sur les quatre premières saisons.  
 **Présence de violence, d'abus de drogues et d'alcool, de racisme. ATTENTION ! En aucun cas, je ne tolère ce genre de choses !**

Ceci est une DEAD-FIC, mort d'un des personnages principaux ! (et de plusieurs autres mais hey, c'est The Walking Dead hein ! lol)  
Les personnages risquent d'être OOC, j'en prends le risque.  
Prend place pendant la saison 2, je la remanie à ma façon, ! Bonne lecture ^^

 **Je sais que mes publications sont décalées, mais sachez que j'y mets tout mon cœur. Mais disons que j'ai dû faire face à certains problèmes de santé. Mais maintenant, je suis à fond sur la suite ! :D**

 _Les souvenirs sont en italiques. Attention, mention de tentative de viol, de chasse au gibier._

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Trois mois étaient passés, pendant lesquels Rick et sa troupe avaient transformé la prison en un lieu vivable. Herschel s'était bien remis de son amputation, et grâce à des béquilles trouvées dans l'infirmerie de la bâtisse, il pouvait maintenant se promener plus facilement.

Beth et Carl s'étaient liés d'une forte amitié, passant presque toutes leurs journées ensemble sous le regard attendri de Maggie. Cette dernière vivait son histoire d'amour avec Glenn, profitant des moments calmes pour tenter de parler d'avenir. Glenn avait dans l'idée de la demander en mariage, mais hésitait encore.

Il en avait alors parlé à Rick, pendant que le père de famille s'occupait de son nouveau jardin potager. Ce dernier lui avait expliqué que s'il était sûr de son choix, alors il ne devait pas regarder dans quel monde ils vivaient, mais penser qu'un jour, tout irait mieux. Glenn, satisfait de la réponse de l'ancien Shérif, s'était mis en tête de trouver une bague de fiançailles, et avait alors demandé de l'aide à Carole.

La jeune femme l'avait aidé à récupérer un solitaire sur une rôdeuse, en lui coupant le doigt sans scrupule puis en l'achevant d'un coup de pioche dans le crâne. Glenn avait remercié Carole, puis avait profité d'un moment en tête à tête avec Maggie pour faire sa demande. Cette dernière avait bien entendu dit oui, heureuse de pouvoir sceller son union avec son petit ami.

Tous avaient félicité les fiancés, même Daryl qui lui, avait depuis peu pris Big Tiny sous son aile, lui apprenant tout ce qu'il savait. Il se sentait plus serein, malgré le fait qu'il devait supporter les jérémiades de Lori dont le ventre grossissait à vue d'œil.

En bref, tout semblait bien se passer, malgré les quelques rôdeurs qui traînaient près des grandes grilles extérieures. Mais malheureusement, dès qu'ils pensaient que tout irait pour le mieux, il se passait toujours quelque chose qui faisait tout foirer.

Alors que le soleil se levait lentement sur la prison, des sifflements et des grognements résonnèrent entre les murs de la bâtisse. Daryl se préparait pour la chasse, alors que Big Tiny finissait d'avaler son petit-déjeuner composé de compotes de pomme et de biscuits secs.

Tous deux fin prêts, ils sortirent silencieusement de la prison, puis franchirent la grille de séparation pour se retrouver hors de la prison. Ils prirent le chemin de la forêt, tuant quelques rôdeurs au passage. Big Tiny, un immense sourire aux lèvres, prenait très à cœur sa mission. Depuis que Daryl l'avait pris sous son aile, le colosse s'épanouissait dans son rôle d'apprenti-chasseur.

Dès que l'occasion se présentait, les deux hommes partaient dans la forêt pour chasser du gibier, cueillir des baies, étudier les traces de passage d'humains ou d'animaux, tirer à l'arbalète. Daryl aimait transmettre au colosse tout ce que Merle lui avait appris étant enfant...

 _\- Regarde bien, c'est pas une empreinte de biche. Pense à la profondeur de la trace._

 _Daryl, concentré sur l'empreinte de patte, écoutait consciencieusement les explications de Merle. Les deux frères étaient partis dans la forêt au lever du soleil, sacs sur le dos et couteau de chasse à la ceinture. Il était presque midi, et les deux chasseurs avaient faim. Daryl, du haut de ses 8 ans, savait déjà se servir de son couteau de chasse, et avait appris à tirer avec l'arbalète de Merle._

 _Aujourd'hui, Merle avait décidé que Daryl devait apprendre à reconnaître et suivre les traces d'un animal. Et le plus jeune avait réussi à trouver des empreintes de pattes d'un animal. Il étudia la profondeur, la forme, et reconnut enfin la bête qui avait laisser une trace de son passage._

 _\- C'est un sanglier ? tenta Daryl, souriant au regard d'approbation de son grand frère. On va le chasser ?_

 _\- On va plutôt viser un plus petit gibier, contra Merle. Et cette fois-ci, c'est toi qui va le faire._

 _Pour confirmer ses dires, le plus âgé attrapa son arbalète dans son dos et la tendit à son petit frère. Ce dernier prit l'arme en main comme si c'était le Saint-Graal, son regard brillant de fierté et de joie. C'était la première fois que Merle le laissait toucher à son arbalète. Habituellement, le plus âgé ne laissait personne s'approcher de son arme._

 _Les deux frères reprirent leurs chemins à travers la forêt dense, leurs regards balayant le paysage à la recherche de leur potentiel repas. Merle et Daryl ne chassait pour tuer, il le faisait pour se nourrir. Ils étaient parti pour plusieurs jours loin de leur maison, et n'utiliseraient que ce qu'ils trouveraient dans la forêt._

 _Un bruit attira leur attention. Merle fit signe à Daryl de ne plus bouger et d'être le plus silencieux possible. Le plus jeune hocha la tête, et chercha du regard le responsable du bruit. Il remarqua un petit lèvre qui grignotait des baies sur un arbuste. Merle s'approcha doucement de son petit-frère, et lui montra comment armer l'arbalète. Daryl la plaça contre son épaule, le viseur fixe sur le petit gibier, puis tira._

 _La flèche transperça le poitrail de la petite bête, la tuant instantanément. Merle félicita son petit frère, et s'avança pour récupérer le petit lièvre. Mais lorsqu'il chercha Daryl du regard, ce dernier avait la tête baissée. Merle fronça les sourcils, et s'approcha de son petit frère._

 _\- Qu'est-ce t'as ? demanda Merle, tout en ôtant la flèche de son futur repas._

 _Daryl releva la tête et posa son regard brillant de larmes sur la petite bête morte. C'était la première fois qu'il tuait lui-même, et il sentait un petit pincement au cœur à la vue de ce petit lièvre mort de ses mains. Merle, comprenant enfin le comportement du plus jeune, s'accroupit face à son petit frère, croisant leurs regards._

 _\- Hey ho, tu vas te mettre à chialer, hein ? Allez, c'est pas comme si t'avais massacré cette bestiole, ricana Merle, donnant une petite tape sur l'épaule de son frère. Tant qu'tu tues pas pour le plaisir, y'a aucun mal à chasser. On chasse pour se nourrir, pas pour se divertir. Tant qu't'auras ça en tête, tu pourras peut-être devenir un gars bien, ajouta Merle, avant de se relever. Allez viens, j'ai la dalle._

 _Daryl hocha la tête et suivit son grand frère. Ils récupèrent du bois et quelques pierres, et préparèrent un foyer pour le feu. Merle prépara le lièvre puis le mit à cuire sur un branche. Daryl se remit lentement de de ses émotions, écoutant son grand frère lui raconter sa première chasse..._

\- Daryl ? l'interpella Big Tiny. Il y a des gens qui rentrent dans la prison, affirma-t-il, pointant du doigt la grande bâtisse.

Daryl suivit la direction montrée, et remarqua une silhouette se faufiler dans ce qui semblait être une brèche dans un des murs de la prison. Sans plus attendre, Les deux compères récupérèrent leurs armes -l'arbalète pour Daryl, une machette pour Big-Tiny, puis firent le chemin inverse pour rentrer à la prison.  
Arrivé dans la grande salle, Daryl se rua dans la cellule de Rick et le réveilla sans ménagement, avant d'en faire pareil avec Glenn et Maggie.

\- Daryl ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? marmonna Beth ,sortant de sa cellule en se frottant les yeux.

\- Retourne dans ta chambre et ferme la grille, ordonna-t-il. Toi et Carl, ne sortez pas tant qu'on vous l'aura pas dit.

\- Y'a des gens qui sont entrés dans la prison par une brèche, affirma Daryl. Je sais pas combien ils sont, mais s'ils ouvrent les portes, on risque de se faire envahir par les rôdeurs.

\- Ok, on va aller à leur rencontre ajouta Rick, tout en chargeant son arme. Daryl, tu emmènes Big Tiny et Axel avec toi, et vous irez vers les salles des machines. Glenn et Maggie, vous vérifierez les douches. T-Dog et moi, on va faire le tour de la bâtisse. S'il y a une faille dans un des murs, il faudra trouver un moyen de tout fermer, et virer les nouveaux venus. Tout le monde est ok ?

Tous hochèrent la tête, puis partirent en direction de leurs zones à nettoyer. Mais alors que Rick se dirigeait vers la porte de sortie, en compagnie de T-Dog, une main se posa sur son épaule, le forçant à se tourner. L'ancien shérif se retrouva face à Lori, et soupira longuement.

Depuis quelques jours, la femme enceinte se montrait capricieuse et intenable. Entre autre, elle avait avalé plusieurs tablettes de chocolat en une nuit, et avait accusé Big Tiny. Heureusement, Daryl l'avait rapidement innocenté, expliquant que lui-même et le colosse avait passé la nuit à la belle étoile à apprendre les constellations.  
Un autre jour, elle s'était mise à crier sur tout le monde parce qu'aucun d'eux ne voulait aller lui chercher des fraises fraîches dans le jardin. Elle n'a jamais voulu savoir qu'il n'y avait pas de fraisiers.

Et surtout, ses hormones jouaient aux montagnes russes, la faisant changer d'humeur en quelques secondes, la rendant plus insupportable que d'habitude.

Alors, quand Lori le regarda avec ses yeux brillants et pleins d'espoir, il ne put s'empêcher de se braquer, s'attendant sans doute à une nouvelle crise de Madame. Lori s'approcha de lui et tenta de le prendre dans ses bras, mais comme à chaque tentative, Rick se recula, refusant tout contact avec celle qui l'avait trompé avec Shane.

\- Rick, s'il te plaît, j'ai besoin de te parler, minauda la femme enceinte. Seul à seul.

\- J'ai pas le temps, contra Rick.

\- Rick, tu peux pas me laisser seule tout le -

\- Je t'ai dit pas maintenant ! s'énerva l'ancien Shérif. On a des rôdeurs dans les bâtiments, alors si tu veux mettre au monde ton enfant en sécurité, laisse-moi aller m'en occuper.

\- C'est notre enfant, insista Lori, les larmes aux yeux.

\- Je n'étais pas là quand tu l'as conçu, asséna Rick, avant de sortir du bâtiment, suivi de près de T-Dog.

Rick ressentait de plus en plus de colère et de dégoût envers cette femme qui avait été la sienne, mais qui n'avait pas hésité à se jeter dans les bras d'un autre.

Longtemps, il avait tenté de se convaincre qu'elle avait cédé à Shane après avoir crû son mari mort. Mais à force de réflexion, en ressassant des souvenirs, des mots, des gestes, il en avait conclu que la relation entre Lori et Shane remontait à bien avant son coma.

Mais alors qu'il remuait ses mauvais souvenirs, T-Dog lui fit signe de faire silence. Rick fronça les sourcils, mais remarqua rapidement une ombre glisser sur le mur d'un couloir. Il pointa son arme devant lui, et entra dans une salle. Dos à lui, 5 personnes semblaient chercher quelque chose. Il arma son pistolet et le colla contre le dos d'un homme.

\- Qui êtes-vous ? demanda l'ancien Shérif.

Une jeune femme se tourna, les mains en l'air, un air épuisé sur le visage. La peau noire, de grands yeux verts, une silhouette amincie, la jeune femme ne donnait pas l'air de vouloir combattre.

\- S'il vous plaît, ne nous faites pas de mal, souffla-t-elle. On est épuisés, on cherche juste un endroit où dormir et quelque chose à manger.

\- Et si tu pouvais virer ton flingue de mon dos, ça serait pas mal, grogna l'homme menacé par Rick.

\- Retournez-vous tous face à moi, et en douceur, ordonna le Shérif, tenant toujours en joug l'homme.

Les cinq personnes firent face à Rick. Trois hommes et deux femmes, tous épuisés et affamés. Ils levèrent les mains en l'air, alors que Daryl, Big Tiny et Axel arrivaient pour prêter main forte à T-Dog et Rick. Ce dernier tourna la tête vers le chasseur, et ne vit pas l'homme menacé sortir un couteau. Une douleur fulgurante traversa son avant-bras, le faisant lâcher son arme.

Une seconde plus tard, une flèche se planta dans la tête de l'homme au couteau, le tuant sur le coup. Les quatre autres inconnus se retinrent de s'approcher du mort, leurs regards figés sur le cadavre. Rick récupéra son arme et la pointa sur la jeune femme qui lui avait parlé quelques minutes plus tôt.

\- Je vous préviens, encore un geste de ce genre, et je vous tue tous sans exception, menaça l'ancien Shérif. Maintenant, vous allez répondre à nos questions. Premièrement : d'où venez-vous ?

\- Je m'appelle Sasha, et lui c'est mon frère Tyreese, présenta la jeune femme en montrant un homme à la peau noire. Eux, ce sont Dylan et Rebecca. On est perdus, on a faim, et on avait une horde à nos trousses.

\- On était seize au début, mais- commença Tyreese, avant d'être coupé par des grognements et des sifflements. Oh non...

Tous se tournèrent vers le couloir juste à temps pour voir des rôdeurs passer. Rebecca se mit à hurler, attirant certains des morts dans la salle. Rick et Daryl se mirent côte-à-côte pour les repousser, rapidement aider par Tyreese et T-Dog. Mais ils ne virent pas l'une des créatures les esquiver et s'approcher de T-Dog.

Ce dernier sentit des dents arracher son épaule, et massacra le mordeur. Il se tourna vers Rebecca et Dylan qui n'avaient pas esquiver le moindre geste pour l'aider.

Très vite, ils se retrouvèrent tous coincés dans la pièce, cernés par les morts-vivants. Chacun essayait d'en tuer autant que possible. Dylan, totalement figé, regarda Rebecca se faire déchiqueter par les rôdeurs. Tellement concentré sur la scène atroce, qu'il ne remarqua qu'au dernier moment un autre rôdeur s'approcher, et lui arracher la jugulaire.

C'était une véritable scène d'hécatombe. Des cadavres jonchaient le sol, lui-même inondé de sang. Le dernier rôdeur tomba au sol, la tête fendue en deux. Un lourd silence se fit, entrecoupé par les rudes respirations des personnes encore debout. Rick regarda tout autour de lui pour constater les dégâts. Dylan et Rebecca étaient morts. Tyreese et Sasha semblaient au bord de l'évanouissement, mais ils s'étaient bien battus. Et T-Dog perdait beaucoup trop de sang. Il s'approcha de l'homme blessé, et constata la morsure profonde. Il soupira, comprenant que son ami était condamné. Rick ouvrit la bouche pour lui parler, mais le cri perçant de son fils le coupa dans son élan.

\- Vas-y, ça va aller pour moi, le poussa T-Dog, mais face à l'hésitation du shérif, il insista : ALLEZ !

Rick serra l'épaule valide du blessé, puis parti en courant vers les cellules abritant son groupe, suivit de près par Axel. Daryl et Big-Tiny restèrent avec T-Dog, attristé en sachant que ce dernier allait mettre fin à ses jours pour ne pas devenir l'un d'entre eux. Le Colosse ne put retenir une larme. T-Dog attrapa son arme et la pointa sous son menton. Daryl ordonna à Big-Tiny de se retourner et de se boucher les oreilles. Il salua T-Dog, et ferma les yeux alors que le coup de feu partait.

Sasha et Tyreese, spectateurs de la scène, ne firent aucun geste et ne prononcèrent aucun mot. Daryl posa sa main sur l'épaule du colosse, puis proposa aux nouveaux venus de le suivre. Ils retournèrent ensemble vers Rick, et n'en crûrent par leurs yeux.

Rick venait de décapiter un rôdeur et le jeta sur un tas de cadavres. Maggie et Glenn étaient couverts de sang, mais ne semblait pas blessé. Carl, Beth, Herschel et Lori attendaient derrière la grande grille qui séparaient les cellules de la salle principale. Ils devaient y avoir au moins une douzaine de rôdeurs morts. Mais d'où venaient-ils ?

\- Où est T-Dog ? demanda Herschel, regardant partout pour essayer de le voir.

\- Il s'en est pas sorti, affirma Daryl, avant de se tourner vers les deux rescapés. Ces rôdeurs, c'est ceux qui vous suivez, c'est ça ?

\- Oui, on pensait les avoir semés mais-

\- Mais vous les avez conduit à nous, et on a perdu l'un des nôtre, termina Rick, son visage trop près de celui de Tyreese. Je vous conseille de dégager de cette prison si vous ne voulez pas mourir. Maintenant.

\- S'il vous plaît, on a faim et on est plus que deux-

\- Vous avez ramené des rôdeurs dans ma prison. Vous avez mis ma famille en danger. Un des miens est mort à cause de vous. J'ai un fils, et un bébé à naître, et vous avez mis leurs vies en danger. Et vous me demandez de l'aide ? Si vous voulez rester en vie, dégagez.

Sasha tenta d'ajouter quelque chose, mais se retrouva avec l'arme de Rick pointée sur son front. Tyreese tira sa sœur par le bras, gardant son regard rivé sur l'ancien Shérif. Les deux rescapés quittèrent rapidement la prison, reconduit par Maggie et Glenn.

Rick se passa une main sur le visage, anéanti. En quelques minutes, tout ce qu'il avait entrepris s'était écroulé. Mais alors qu'il réfléchissait à la façon de condamner cette partie de la prison ouvert à l'extérieur, il remarqua que quelque chose manquait. Ou plutôt quelqu'un.

\- Où est Carole ? demanda Daryl, la même pensée que Rick l'ayant traversé.

\- Et il manque aussi Axel, gronda Rick. J'espère pour lui que ce n'est qu'une simple coïncidence.

\- Carole a dit qu'elle allait faire un tour vers les salles des machines pour vérifier que tout était sécurisé, affirma Beth. Mais je n'ai pas vu Axel partir. Vous pensez que-

\- Que rien du tout, coupa Daryl. Restez ici, j'vais la chercher.

Sans attendre de réponse, Daryl arma son arbalète et parti vers les salles de machines. Au fond de lui, il ressentait comme un mauvais pressentiment. Il traversa les longs couloirs, regardant dans chaque pièce qu'il croisait s'il voyait son amie. Plus il avançait, et plus le chasseur s'inquiétait pour elle. Il avait appris à l'apprécier, la laissant se rapprocher de lui. Il s'était même confié à Carole. S'il lui était arrivé quelque chose, si l'autre abruti lui avait fait du mal...

Un bruit de choc le sortit de sa léthargie. Il se mit à courir en direction du fond du couloir,et enfonça la porte qui donnait sur la salle des machines. Face à lui, Carole, les mains ensanglantés. Au sol, Axel, un morceau de métal planté dans la gorge. Carole releva le regard et remarqua Daryl.

\- Il... Je l'ai pas vu me suivre. Il a voulu... Je voulais pas le tuer, je-

\- Hey calme-toi, la rassura Daryl, s'approchant doucement. Viens, c'est fini.

Carole essuya ses larmes, puis après une petite hésitation, fonça dans les bras de Daryl. Le chasseur la serra contre elle, essayant de la rassurer. Il avait toujours eu une mauvaise impression sur Axel. Et il s'en voulait de ne pas avoir réagi avant. Carole avait déjà eu son lot de malheur, et il fallait qu'elle tombe sur un enfoiré de pervers.

Si Carole ne l'avait pas tué, il l'aurait fait lui-même. Lentement. Il tourna son regard vers le cadavre, et remarqua que la mâchoire d'Axel bougeait. Il repoussa doucement son amie, et attrapa un carreau. Il s'accroupit face au cadavre qui revenait à la vie, et lui planta la flèche dans le crâne à plusieurs reprises. Il essuya ensuite son arme improvisé sur la chemise du mort, se releva et fit sortir Carole.

Cette dernière sentit ses jambes se dérober, et se retenu de justesse au chasseur. Elle s'était débattu avec férocité contre son agresseur. L'homme était fort, et elle devait son salut à un morceau de ferraille trouvé sur le sol. Elle venait de tuer un homme, un être vivant. Même si c'était une ordure de la pire espèce, elle avait ôté une vie.

Daryl sentit que la jeune femme n'arriverait plus à avancer, épuisée. Il glissa un bras sous les genoux de son amie et la souleva, la portant telle une mariée. Carole se crispa quelques secondes, puis se laissa aller contre le torse du chasseur. Elle glissa son visage contre le cou de Daryl, se sentant en sécurité.

Ils arrivèrent rapidement près des cellules. Daryl, faisant fit des regards interrogateurs de ses compagnons d'infortunes, monta les escaliers pour rejoindre la cellule de Carole. Il déposa son amie dans le lit, et la recouvrit d'une couverture. Il se redressa, mais une main l'attrapa à l'avant-bras.

\- Reste avec moi, murmura Carole, les larmes aux yeux. S'il te plaît.

Daryl hocha la tête, et prit la main de son amie dans la sienne. Carole ferma les yeux, et se laissa bercer par la respiration calme du chasseur. Elle se sentait en sécurité en sa compagnie, et ne voulait pas se retrouver seule. Même si elle avait vu le cadavre de son agresseur, elle ressentait toujours cette petite pointe d'anxiété au fond d'elle. Et tout cela lui avait fait remonté les souvenirs de son ex-mari. Mais la présence de Daryl près d'elle la rassurait.

Elle savait que le chasseur ne lui ferait jamais de mal. Sûr de ses pensées, elle s'endormit doucement, serrant toujours la main de son ami dans la sienne.

Daryl attendit que la jeune femme s'endorme profondément pour libérer sa main et sortit de la cellule. Il descendit et rejoignit Rick qui attendait patiemment. Daryl lui raconta tout, et remercia Glenn et Maggie qui s'étaient proposés pour s'occuper du corps. Tous se mirent à sortir les cadavres, mais Daryl hésitait à laisser Carole seule. Big Tiny se proposa alors de veiller sur elle.

\- Elle est gentille avec moi, je veux faire pareil pour elle, assura-t-il. Et comme ça, quand elle se réveillera, si vous êtes pas là, je lui dirais que vous êtes dans le jardin.

\- D'accord, concilia Daryl. Mais ne mange pas tout le chocolat !

Big Tiny offrit un sourire au chasseur, le rassurant sur son état émotionnel. Daryl jeta un dernier regard sur la cellule de Carole, se faisant la promesse de ne plus jamais la laisser. Il avait perdu Merle, son grand frère, celui qui lui avait tout appris. Puis ensuite Jane, son amie de toujours, celle qui considérait comme sa petite sœur. Il ne pouvait pas perdre Carole, qui avait su voir au-delà de son apparence de redneck. Alors, quoi qu'il arriverait, il ne la laisserait plus jamais seule.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Oui, je sais... Pourquoi T-Dog ? Je voulais pas, mais c'est ainsi...

Et n'oubliez pas, une petite review, c'est gratuit et c'est bon pour le moral !


	8. Chapter 8

Amis du jour, Bonjour !  
Je viens parmi vous avec une nouvelle histoire, ma première dans le registre The Walking Dead ! Je me suis mise à cette série il y a quelques semaines, et franchement, je regrette de ne pas l'avoir regardé avant !  
Je me lance donc une histoire basé sur mon personnage favori de la série : Daryl Dixon. Ou plutôt, sur son enfance. Ce sera un Daryl/Carole, parce que je kiffe ce ship ! :D

Disclamer : La série et les personnages appartiennent à Frank Darabont et Robert Kirkman, mais Jane et l'histoire qui suivent sont de moi !

Bêta : ma Jenn Ship, qui me soutient dans l'écriture de cette histoire !

Précision : Je n'en suis qu'à la saison 4, donc SPOIL sur les quatre premières saisons.

 **Présence de violence, d'abus de drogues et d'alcool, de racisme. ATTENTION ! En aucun cas, je ne tolère ce genre de choses !**  
 **Ceci est une DEAD-FIC, mort d'un des personnages principaux ! (et de plusieurs autres mais hey, c'est The Walking Dead hein ! lol)**

Les personnages risquent d'être OOC, j'en prends le risque.

Prend place pendant la saison 2, je la remanie à ma façon, ! Bonne lecture ^^

 _Comme vous le savez, l'inspiration est quelque chose d'aléatoire et d'imprévisible. Rajoutez à ça le travail et la vie publique, et vous obtenez une auteure qui ne sait plus où elle en est. Mais sachez que cette histoire n'est pas terminée, et que je ne l'abandonne pas !_  
 _Les souvenirs sont en italiques._

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

La scène qui se jouait en ce moment-même était un véritable carnage. Des dizaines de rôdeurs surgissaient de nulle part, tentant de mordre.

Jane n'en revenait pas.

Lorsqu'elle s'était levée tôt ce matin-même, elle avait eu la sensation que ça allait être une journée calme. Une belle journée. La veille, Merle lui avait proposé d'aller à la chasse pour se dégourdir les jambes. La jeune femme avait acceptée avec enthousiasme. De ce fait, elle pouvait sortir de cette ville qui la mettait mal à l'aise. Et surtout, de s'éloigner du Gouverneur. Ce dernier s'était épris d'Andréa, au grand désarroi de Jane qui n'arrivait pas à supporter cet homme.

Elle le trouvait tellement... théâtrale. Le Gouverneur pouvait paraître charmant, à l'écoute et très ouvert, mais Jane avait remarqué dans son attitude une certaine fausseté. Son sourire, son rire, sa manière de saluer, tout semblait si calculateur, que Jane refusait de rester en sa compagnie plus de quelques minutes.

Mais depuis qu'Andréa s'était entichée du Gouverneur, Jane ne pouvait plus voir son amie sans que ce dernier ne soit présent aussi. Heureusement, Merle lui avait trouvé un poste dans la ville : gardienne des entrées. Avec lui.

Avait-il senti les réticences de Jane à se trouver en présence du patron de la ville ? Merle savait-il quelque chose de compromettant sur le Gouverneur ?

\- OH ! Réveille-toi ! On est pas en balade champêtre ! pesta Merle, sortant Jane de ses pensées.

\- Oh ça va, c'est pas comme si on était entouré de rôdeurs, râla la jeune femme. Y'a pas un chat, c'est limite si la forêt n'est pas vide.

\- Et y'a rien qui te choque dans cette phrase ? insista le chasseur. Rappelle-toi la première fois qu'on a chassé ensemble-

\- Tu veux parler du jour où tu m'as tartinée la tronche de sang du lièvre que j'avais abattu ?* grimaça Jane, se souvenant l'odeur âcre.

\- Mais non ! s'énerva Merle, avant de remarquer l'air moqueur de Jane. Elle m'épuise... Qu'est-ce que je t'ai appris sur les bruits ?

\- Que la forêt se tait lorsqu'un gros danger arrive, affirma Jane. Et ça fait un moment qu'on entend plus rien.

Comme pour la contredire, un craquement retenti entre les arbres. Quelques instants plus tard, deux silhouettes apparurent dans son champ de vision. La démarche lente, les vêtements sales, Jane pointa son fusil droit devant elle. Mais la seconde suivante, elle remarqua que ce n'était pas des rôdeurs.

\- Les mains en l'air ! ordonna Merle, son arme également pointée sur les nouveaux venus.

Ces derniers, un homme et une femme, semblaient complètement épuisées. Leur peaux noires luisaient de sueur, leurs regards vides étaient pourtant fixés sur les armes.

\- Merle, calme-toi, tempéra Jane, tout en baissant son fusil. Je ne pense pas qu'ils nous feront du mal.

Elle s'approcha de la jeune femme et lui tendit une gourde d'eau.

\- Comment vous appelez-vous ? demanda la chasseuse d'une voix posée.

\- Moi c'est Tyreese, se présenta l'homme. Elle, c'est ma sœur Sacha.

Cette dernière tendit la gourde à son frère d'un geste las. Elle semblait prête à s'écrouler de fatigue. Jane fronça les sourcils, remarquant du sang sur la manche de Tyreese. Elle s'approcha du blessé, et tendit la main vers le tissu déchiré.

\- C'est rien, je me suis accroché à une branche, se défendit l'homme.

\- Une branche avec des dents ? contre Jane. Où avez-vous été attaqué ?

\- Vraiment, ce n'est rien, tenta Sacha, avant d'être coupé par un grognement. I-ils ont réussi à nous rattraper gémit-elle, ses jambes se rompant sous son corps.

Jane écarquilla les yeux, effarée. Juste derrière les nouveaux venus, des dizaines de rôdeurs avançaient lentement. Ils étaient encore assez loin pour fuir, mais Sacha était totalement inerte au sol, et Tyreese semblait prêt à la rejoindre.

\- Allez, on bouge ! ordonna Merle, posant son arme au sol. Jane, aide-moi.

Le chasseur, aidé par cette dernière, souleva Sacha sans ménagement et la chargea sur son épaule, tel un sac à patate. Jane se tourna ensuite vers Tyreese mais n'eut pas le temps de crier que l'homme se fit arracher la gorge par une rôdeuse.

\- EH MERDE ! hurla Jane, abattant le mort-vivant d'une balle dans la tête, puis s'accroupit près du blessé. Putain de merde, je peux rien faire...

Tyreese lui attrapa le bout de son arme, et la pointa sur son menton. D'un regard, Jane comprit sa demande. Elle tira, achevant l'homme. Elle se redressa, souffla un grand coup et rejoignit Merle et Sasha. Jane tira, abattant plusieurs rôdeurs, ouvrant le passage au chasseur.

\- MERLE, DERRIÈRE TOI ! hurla Jane, se débattant avec un rôdeur.

Le chasseur tira, visant tant bien que mal avec Sasha sur son épaule.

Quand le chemin se fit plus libre, ils se mirent à courir. Arrivés devant la grande porte de la ville, Merle ordonna l'ouverture de cette dernière, suivit de près par Jane. Ils entrèrent, et se dirigèrent vers l'infirmerie.

Merle déposa Sasha sur le lit, et laissa le médecin s'occuper de la jeune femme. Les deux chasseurs sortirent du bâtiment, essoufflés. Jane se posa sur un banc publique, ignorant les regards mi-étonnés, mi-dégoûtés des habitants de la ville. En effet, ses vêtements étaient couverts du sang de Tyreese. Elle soupira, s'attendant à être encore plus évitée par tout le monde.

Depuis son arrivée dans la ville, la jeune femme avait du mal à s'intégrer. Peut-être était-ce cette manie qu'avait les gens de Woodbury de faire comme si tout allait bien. Ils souriaient, riaient, discutaient, se promenaient, oblitérant la présence de rôdeurs autour de la ville, et des coups de feu qui pouvaient retentir, lorsqu'un des gardiens de la ville abattait une de ces créatures.

\- Tu devrais aller te changer, tu fais peur à tout le monde.

\- M'en fiches, ça leur montre ce qui se passe vraiment derrière leurs barrières de fleurs, râla Jane, tournant son attention vers Andréa qui venait de la rejoindre. Alors, tu n'es pas avec Monsieur le Gouverneur aujourd'hui ?

\- Pourquoi tu te montres aussi véhémente envers lui ? demanda la blonde, s'installant à son tour sur le banc. On dirait que tu as décidé que tu devais le détester sans apprendre à le connaître.

\- Je te l'ai déjà dit, il y a quelque chose chez lui qui sonne faux, expliqua Jane. Tu sais que dans mon ancien métier, j'ai appris à comprendre le comportement des gens. Et lui, je trouve qu'il est faux. Et il a cette lueur dans le regard qui me fait peur.

\- C'est assez drôle d'entendre ça de la part de quelqu'un qui "fréquente" Merle Dixon, ricana Andréa.

Les deux jeunes femmes se regardèrent, puis rigolèrent de bon cœur. Elles n'arrivaient pas à rester sérieuse longtemps. Les deux amies avaient partagées beaucoup de choses depuis la nuit terrible à la ferme d'Herschel. Et malgré leur éloignement dû au rapprochement d'Andréa avec le Gouverneur, les deux jeunes femmes restaient soudées.

\- Bon, maintenant, si tu me racontais pourquoi tu ressembles à Carrie White* ? se moqua Andréa.

Jane lui conta toute l'histoire. La chasse. Sasha Et Tyreese. Les Rôdeurs. Le suicide de Tyreese.

\- Attend, t'es en train de me dire que Merle a spontanément pris cette fille sur son épaule pour la sauver ? s'étonna Andréa.

Elle le savait que Merle avait changé. Ou plutôt, qu'il avait fait tomber son masque de raciste-misogyne-sans cœur. Elle avait découvert un homme au passé trouble, qui pouvait être très bourru, mais savait passer outre l'apparence d'une personne et surtout, savait se montrer agréable.

\- Elle est à l'infirmerie, continua Jane. Je pense qu'elle n'a pas dormi depuis des jours. Et le pire, c'est qu'il va falloir lui annoncer que son frère est mort.

\- Pauvre fille, murmura Andréa, le cœur lourd. Je comprends tellement ce qu'elle vit.

Jane serra la main de son amie, la soutenant silencieusement. Andréa ne s'était jamais remise de la mort d'Amy. Le médecin de la ville l'interpella, la coupant dans ses pensées. Elle se leva, salua Andrea et se dirigea vers l'infirmerie. Entrant dans la pièce, elle fut étonnée d'y trouver Merle qui discutait avec Sasha. La pauvre jeune femme était en larmes, gémissant le nom de son frère.

\- Je te laisse lui parler, les sentiments tout ça, c'est pas mon truc, s'excusa Merle, clairement mal à l'aise.

Jane lui sourit, serra brièvement sa main avant de le regarder quitter la pièce. Elle laissa le chasseur fermer la porte, puis s'installa sur une chaise près du lit où reposait Sasha.

\- Je suis vraiment désolé pour tout ça, s'excusa Jane. J'aurais dû être plus rapide et-

\- Il était déjà condamné, la coupa Sasha, séchant ses larmes. Même s'il ne s'était pas fait mordre devant vous, il était déjà en train de mourir. C'est juste que maintenant, je suis seule.

\- Tu peux rester ici, proposa la chasseuse. Il y a de la place pour toi, et la seule chose que tu devras faire en retour, c'est travailler. Je sais que je te donne beaucoup d'information d'un coup mais-

\- D'accord, accepta Sasha, se redressant lentement dans le lit. Je n'en peux plus de courir pour ma survie. Et sans Tyreese...

Jane se leva et proposa à Sasha de se reposer. Elle lui ferait visiter la ville un peu plus tard, lorsque la nouvelle venue se serait bien reposée.

Arrivée dans la rue principale, Jane retrouva Merle en grande conversation avec le Gouverneur. Essayant de faire comme si elle ne les avait pas vu, elle se dirigea vers sa chambre pour prendre une douche et se changer.

\- Jane, rejoignez-nous je vous prie ! l'interpella le Gouverneur.

La chasseuse grimaça, avant d'afficher son sourire le plus faux et fit face aux deux hommes. Immédiatement, elle remarqua le comportement de Merle. Le dos voûté, le regard dans la vide, les mains liées devant lui, c'était clairement une attitude de soumission. Oh, pas comme une victime, mais plutôt comme quelqu'un se faisant écraser par son supérieur. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle remarquait une telle posture chez le chasseur. Mais cela ne se produisait que lorsque Merle se trouvait près du Gouverneur.

Que se passait-il dans cette ville ? Qui était réellement cet homme ? Comment avait-il fait pour rendre le redneck aussi docile, lui qui avait toujours tenu tête à l'autorité ? Cela renforça son idée de partir très vite de Woodbury. Elle se posta face aux deux hommes, se tenant inconsciemment plus près de Merle.

\- Alors, mon Lieutenant m'a raconté ce qui s'est passé et-

\- Qui ? le coupa Jane, ne comprenant pas de qui parlait le Gouverneur.

\- Je parle de Merle, très Chère, sourit l'homme autoritaire. Il m'a raconté ce qu'il s'est passé. Je souhaiterais parler à cette jeune femme dans les plus brefs délais. Vous et Andrea êtes les dernières personnes ayant été accueillies entre nos murs, et je vous ai accepté parce que Merle vous connaissaient. Mais cette Sarah-

\- Sacha, l'interrompit Jane, faisant fi du regard noir du chasseur.

\- Oui Sacha, sourit le Gouverneur. Bref, lorsqu'elle sera remise sur pied, dites-lui de venir me voir dans mon bureau. J'aimerais discuter de certaines choses.

Sans attendre la moindre réponses de ses vis-à-vis, le Gouverneur quitta les lieux, un air légèrement supérieur sur le visage. Jane serra les poings, une envie de le frapper la démangeant. Elle se tourna vers Merle, qui reprenait doucement contenance.

\- Je veux partir d'ici, annonça-t-elle sans préambule. Je n'y arrive pas. C'est trop... tout est trop figé.

\- Et tu veux aller où ? Dans la forêt ? Toute seule ? Désolé Princesse, mais je crois qu'Andrea ne quittera Woodbury.

\- Et toi ? continua Jane, oblitérant l'intervention de Merle. Tu comptes rester ici, à obéir aux ordres d'un "Gouverneur" ? Toi qui t'es toujours vanté d'être contre toute forme d'autorité ?

Elle tourna les talons et rejoignit sa chambre, laissant Merle se perdre dans ses pensées. Elle savait qu'elle avait touché une corde sensible, mais elle ne pouvait pas laisser Merle s'enfoncer dans cette situation grotesque. Elle devait aussi retrouver Andrea et lui proposer de la suivre.

Jane entra dans sa chambre, et y trouva Andrea, plongée dans un roman. A en juger par la couverture, c'était une histoire à l'eau de rose. La chasseuse se moqua intérieurement, se retint de justesse de ricaner. Andrea leva la tête de son livre, et sourit à son amie. Mais face à l'air contrarié, la blonde fronça les sourcils.

\- Toi, t'as une mauvaise nouvelle à m'annoncer.

\- Je veux partir de Woodbury.

Le silence se fit, pesant. Les deux jeunes femmes se fixaient, Jane attendant une réaction de l'autre. Elle craignait un rejet pur et dur de son amie. Cette dernière referma son livre, le posa sur une table, et se leva.

\- Je le savais, affirma-t-elle. Mais je ne vais pas te suivre. Philippe m'a proposée de "diriger" la ville avec lui. Il trouve que j'ai un excellent feeling avec les habitants, et je suis de bon conseil.

\- Et tu est amoureuse, conclut Jane. Écoute, je pense partir demain. Seule ou accompagnée, peu importe. Mais ça fait un moment que j'ai cette idée en tête. Depuis le premier jour où on est arrivées en fait. Mais je voulais essayer de m'intégrer. Et comme tu as pu le constater, ça n'a pas été un franc succès.

Andrea ne pouvait que confirmer. Jane n'était pas à l'aise, préférant rester en garde pendant des heures que de côtoyer les habitants de Woodbury. Elle ne parlait qu'avec Andrea, ou Merle. Alors, elle avait attendu patiemment que son amie se décide à partir. Mais si au début, elle l'aurait suivi les yeux fermés, maintenant qu'elle avait entamé une relation avec le Gouverneur, elle ne voulait plus partir.

Et ça, Jane l'avait très bien compris. La chasseuse prit son amie dans ses bras, sachant qu'elles ne se reverraient pas de si tôt. Elles se relâchèrent, et Jane entreprit de préparer son sac.

Le soir venu, Jane chercha Merle pour lui faire part de sa décision. Elle avait une boule au ventre, appréhendant le refus du chasseur. Elle déambula dans la rue principale de Woodbury, profitant de la fraîcheur du début de soirée.

Mais alors qu'elle s'approchait du bureau du Gouverneur, pensant y trouver le chasseur, un cri retentit, suivit d'une bruit de verre cassé. La porte extérieur du bureau s'ouvrit avec fracas, laissant passer une Sasha débraillée, au regard hystérique. Elle remarqua Jane et fonça droit sur elle, trébuchant sur le trottoir.

\- J'veux partir d'ici... Maintenant ! cria Sasha, regardant derrière elle, totalement effrayée. S'il vous plaît, laissez-moi partir.

Avant que la chasseuse ne puisse répondre, le Gouverneur déboula à son tour, une large griffure sur le visage. Il s'approcha des deux jeunes femmes, mais se stoppa net lorsque Sasha braqua une arme sur son visage.

\- VOUS APPROCHEZ PAS D'MOI ! hurla-t-elle, la main tremblante. Vous êtes un malade, et je veux partir !

\- Allons, calmez-v-

\- Tout de suite, ou je la tue, menaça la nouvelle arrivée, pointa son pistolet sur Jane.

\- Wow, hey, calme-toi, on va partir, tempéra cette dernière, les mains en l'air. Baisse ton arme avant de faire une bêtise.

\- Personne ne va partir et tout le monde va retrouver son calme, tenta le Gouverneur, s'approchant lentement de Sasha. Rendez-moi mon arme s'il vous plaît.

\- N'APPROCHE PAS ! s'époumona la jeune métisse, sa main glissant dans son dos.

Le Gouverneur tenta de reprendre son arme, mais Sasha ne se laissa pas faire. Elle planta une petite lame dans l'œil du dirigeant, le faisant hurler de douleur. Sans attendre, elle pointa son arme dans le dos de Jane, et l'obligea à avancer vers la sortie de la ville.

La chasseuse ordonna l'ouverture de la grande porte, sommant toutes les personnes présentes de ne pas intervenir. Elle entendit Merle hurler son nom, mais les portes se refermaient déjà sur les deux jeunes femmes.

Pensant être suffisamment éloignée, Sasha se stoppa, les mains sur les genoux, le visage ruisselant de sueur. Jane, profitant de l'inattention de sa ravisseuse, l'attrapa par derrière et la désarma. Elle lui bloqua le bras dans le dos, l'obligeant à se plier en deux.

\- Pitié, ne me ramènes pas là-bas, supplia Sasha, les larmes aux yeux. S'il te plaît.

Jane la relâcha, mais garda l'arme pointée sur son vis-à-vis. Leurs regards se croisèrent, et Jane y vit une lueur qu'elle connaissait. Une terreur totale. Elle soupira, baissa son arme et aida Sasha à se relever.

\- Que s'est-il passé ?

\- Il... Il m'a dit que si je voulais rester, il fallait que je me montre plutôt coopérative, raconta la jeune métisse, s'asseyant sur le sol. Comme ton amie... Andrea ? Elle m'a expliquée que je devais travailler pour la communauté, j'ai pensé que c'était de ça qu'il parlait, alors j'ai dit oui. Et là...

Sasha fondit en larmes, sa main contre sa bouche, comme retenir un haut-le-cœur. Elle n'avait pas besoin de continuer sa phrase, Jane avait compris. Elle savait que ce Gouverneur n'était pas quelqu'un de fréquentable, et elle ne s'était pas trompée. Mais ce qui la dérangée le plus, c'est que Merle travaillait pour cet homme. Jane secoua la tête, ôtant une idée saugrenue de son esprit. Merle n'était peut-être pas un exemple d'homme de bonne volonté, mais jamais il ne ferait ça.

\- Tu n'as pas pris cette direction pour rien. Dis-moi où tu veux aller, demanda Jane, rangeant l'arme dans la ceinture de son pantalon.

\- Je- Avec mon frère, on avait trouvé une grande bâtisse, une sorte de prison, et on voulait s'y installer pour se reposer. Mais des morts-vivants nous ont suivis, et ont attaqués des gens qui vivaient dans la prison. Ils ont tué la moitié des personnes qui étaient avec nous, et nous ont chassés, Tyreese et moi.

\- Pourquoi vouloir y retourner alors ? s'étonna la chasseuse.

\- Parce que je suis seule. Enfin, je l'étais. Alors, peut-être qu'ils accepteront qu'on reste avec eux, au moins le temps de se reposer. Et ensuite, je te promets de te laisser partir.

\- Me laisser partir ? rit Jane. Tu crois vraiment que tu me tiens encore en otage ?

Sasha leva les yeux, et sourit bêtement à sa phrase incongrue. Elle se redressa, s'épousseta et reprit son chemin. Jane la suivit, curieuse de voir ces survivants.

...

\- Il faut qu'on la retrouve, elle est en danger !

\- Hors de question que mon homme de confiance parte à la recherche d'une seule personne. Désolé Merle, refusa le Gouverneur, allongé dans le lit de l'infirmerie.

\- Non. Je la laisserais pas crever dans cette putain de forêt, contra le chasseur. Vous avez assez de personnes autour de vous pour vous protéger. Et j'en aurais pas pour longtemps avant de les retrouver.

\- Et je vais l'accompagner, s'enquit Andrea. Jane est mon amie et sans elle, je serais morte depuis longtemps.

\- ... D'accord, accepta le Gouverneur après un moment de réflexion. Mais l'autre ne revient pas.

Merle hocha la tête, et sortit de la pièce, suivit de près par Andrea. La jeune femme était arrivée trop tard, et avait à peine eu le temps de voir la silhouette de son amie avant que les portes ne se referment.

Merle entra dans sa chambre, récupéra une carte, un sac à dos qu'il remplit de provisions, et arma son bras d'une longue lame. Andrea arriva sur ces entre-faits, un sac identique de celui du chasseur, les quelques affaires personnelles de Jane en plus. Ils échangèrent un regard entendu, et partirent sur les traces des deux jeunes femmes.

...

\- Tu vas vraiment tuer cette fille ? s'enquit Andrea, brisant le silence pesant.

\- Contente-toi de me suivre sans faire de bruit, marmonna Merle, suivant les traces de pas visibles.

\- Combien de personnes as-tu déjà tué ? insista Andrea, attrapant le bras du chasseur pour le stopper. Réponds-moi !

\- Beaucoup trop.

Andrea n'insista pas, comprenant le sous-entendu de son vis-à-vis. Lorsqu'elle s'était retrouvée à courir partout avec Jane, les deux femmes en étaient arrivées à discuter de tout. Et Merle avait été un sujet comme un autre. Andrea avait compris que Merle pouvait se montrer dur, mais qu'il n'était pas celui qu'il montrait.

\- Elle voulait partir, avoua Andrea.

\- Qui ?

\- Jane. Elle voulait partir de Woodbury. Elle ne se sentait pas à sa place. Et elle avait l'intention de t'en parler ce soir.

\- Ouais, bin apparemment, elle a pas eu le temps, grommela Merle.

\- Tu l'aurais suivi ?

\- Putain, mais jamais tu la fermes ! s'énerva le chasseur. A part poser des questions à la con, t'as pas autre chose à foutre ?

Il avança d'un pas plus rapide, obligeant Andrea à trottiner pour ne pas se faire semer.

\- Merle, attends ! Je ne voulais pas te vexer, c'est juste de la curios-

\- Je l'aurais pas suivi, d'accord ! explosa Merle, se tournant violemment face à la blonde. Et tu veux savoir pourquoi ? Parce qu'on est pas dans un de tes putains de roman de merde où la belle tombe amoureuse du mec un peu tordu ! Dans la vrai vie, les mecs comme moi vivent seuls, comme des renégats, parce qu'on nous voit comme les sous-merde de la société ! Alors maintenant, ferme-la et avance !

Laissant Andrea sur place, Merle reprit son chemin, cachant son regard triste. Hors de question qu'il se montre faible. Il entendit des pas traînants derrière lui, et se tourna pour faire se dépêcher Andrea. Mais ce n'était pas la jeune femme, mais un rôdeur.

\- Merle ! hurla la blonde, donnant un coup de couteau dans le crâne du mort-vivant.

Le rôdeur s'écroula au sol, mort pour de bon. La jeune femme récupéra sa lame, grimaçant au sang giclant. Elle regarda Merle se pencher sur le cadavre, les sourcils froncés.

\- On dirait que c'est la première fois que tu vois un rôdeur, se moqua Andrea.

\- C'est surtout ses fringues qui me dérangent, expliqua Merle, concentré, puis croisant le regard interrogateur de son vis-à-vis : il porte une combinaison de prisonnier. Ça veut dire qu'il y a une prison dans le coin.

\- Et tu penses que Jane irait s'y réfugier ? demanda la jeune femme.

\- Elle est débrouillarde, mais ne crachera pas sur un peu de confort. Vu l'endroit, la prison doit être auto-suffisante. Eau, électricité, nourriture, tout pour se refaire.

\- Eh bin, je ne te pensais pas si pédagogue, sourit Andrea, tentant de détendre l'atmosphère. Jane m'avait parlé de ce petit côté patient que tu avais, mais je l'avais pas cru.

\- Oh la ferme ! râla Merle, mais pour la première fois depuis longtemps, se surprit à se détendre. Allez, on se bouge, faut pas oublier que l'autre a une arme pointée sur Jane.

Les deux compères se remirent en route, suivant toujours les traces de passage des deux jeunes femmes.

...

Le soleil commençait doucement à se lever. Jane et Sasha avançait toujours, épuisée. Elles avaient fait une pause pour se reposer, Sasha n'ayant pas la même endurance que la chasseuse. Cette dernière avait surveillé les alentours, laissant la jeune métisse dormir. Mais elles avaient dû reprendre la route, ne voulant pas se faire rattraper par d'éventuelles hommes de main du Gouverneur.

Mais alors que Jane et Sasha discutaient tranquillement, un bruit de pas, ainsi que des voix lointaines se firent entendre. Sur ses gardes, Jane récupéra l'arme en main et fit signe à Sasha de faire silence. La jeune métisse la suivit aussi doucement que possible, alors que la chasseuse se concentrait. Plus aucune parole ne se faisait entendre, ce qui voulait dire qu'elles avaient été repérées.

Elle pointa son arme droit devant elle et fit volte-face, se retrouvant nez-à-nez avec un homme. Ou plutôt, un géant à la peau noire, un air terrorisé sur le visage, les mains en l'air.

\- Pitié, me tuez pas.

\- D'où viens-tu ?

\- De la prison, affirma le géant. Mon nom est Colin, mais on m'appelle Big Tiny.

Jane baissa son arme, comprenant rapidement que le géant ne ferait pas de mal à une mouche. Elle fit signe à Sasha de s'approcher, et se tourna de nouveau vers Tiny.

\- Que fais-tu seul dans cette forêt ? s'enquit-elle.

\- Je chasse ! sourit le géant. Et je suis pas tout seul.

\- Tiny ! Putain, je t'ai déjà dit de pas partir loin ! gronda une voix derrière ce dernier. Avec qui tu causes ?

\- Avec des gentils dames, sourit Tiny, se tournant et révélant la présence des deux jeunes femmes.

\- Mais de quoi tu p- Jane ?

\- Oh mon dieu... gémit la chasseuse, sa main contre sa bouche.

Sans plus un mot, Daryl fonça sur la jeune femme et la serra dans ses bras, ne retenant pas ses larmes. Il avait l'impression de revivre leurs premières retrouvailles, lorsqu'il l'avait vu à la ferme. Jane le serra contre elle, pleurant sans vergogne.

Daryl la repoussa doucement, la détaillant. Ses cheveux avaient poussé, et elle semblait avoir un peu maigri. Il serra son visage dans ses mains, et posa leurs front ensemble. Il avait toujours su qu'elle était vivante, même s'il lui était arrivé de douter. Mais Carole lui avait toujours affirmé que la chasseuse ne se laisserait pas mourir. Il la libéra, puis, il se tourna vers Sasha, et fronça les sourcils.

\- J'te reconnais toi, t'es la meuf qu'a ramené des rôdeurs dans la prison !

\- S'il te plaît, pas encore, souffla Sasha.

Un coup de feu retentit, faisant se tourner les 4 personnes présentes. Deux silhouettes les rejoignirent en courant. Jane reconnut rapidement Andrea et Merle et souffla de soulagement. Mais un hoquet de surprise lui rappela que Daryl ne savait pas pour son frère.

Les deux Dixon se firent face, un air mi-surpris, mi-ému. Andrea, loin de s'émouvoir, fonça sur Sasha et lui décocha le coup de poing du siècle. Les deux femmes crièrent de douleur, l'une à la main, l'autre à la mâchoire. Merle pointa son arme sur Sasha, Daryl enclencha son arbalète face à Andrea, Tiny recula, effrayé.

\- OH ! Mais vous allez vous calmer oui ! cria Jane, se plantant au milieu de la confrontation. Merle, baisse ton arme, Sasha ne m'a pas fait de mal. Daryl, je t'expliquerais tout plus tard. Colin, n'ai pas peur, ils ne tireront pas. N'est-ce pas ? insista Jane, jetant un regard noir à tous.

Les armes se baissèrent, et un soupir de soulagement sortit de la bouche de la chasseuse. Elle leur ordonna de l'écouter, et raconta toute l'histoire. Merle, Woodbury, le Gouverneur, la blessure, les retrouvailles avec le chasseur.

Puis raconta l'agression de Sasha, récoltant une grimace d'Andrea, mais n'en fit pas cas. Daryl prit la parole à son tour, expliquant tout ce qui leur était arrivé depuis l'arrivé de Rick dans leurs groupes, permettant à Merle de comprendre toute l'histoire. Puis la Ferme, la prison, Carole, Rick, Herschel et sa morsure, la mort des prisonniers et T-Dog.

A la fin, chacun prit le temps de tourner et retourner les histoires. Et ce fut Andrea qui prit la première la parole :

\- J'te crois pas, annonça-t-elle. Philippe ne ferait jamais ça. Tu dis ça parce que tu ne l'aimes pas.

\- C'est moi qui lui ai raconté, contra Sasha, en colère. Et je peux t'assurer que ce que j'ai vécu, je ne le souhaite à personne. Cet homme est monstrueux, écœurant, et si tu ne veux pas me croire, grand bien t'en fasses. Mais je refuse de vous suivre.

\- Andrea, je sais que tu es amoureuse. Mais je t' ai déjà dit qu'il n'était pas net. Et Sasha était dans son bureau juste avant de me prendre en otage, affirma Jane. Ne repars pas là-bas, je ne veux pas qu'il te fasse du mal à toi aussi.

\- On a de la place pour vous accueillir, pas vrai Daryl ? sourit Tiny, resté silencieux jusque là.

\- Ouais, seulement si personne ne sort ses armes ou ne se comporte en débile, grogna Daryl, remettant son arbalète en place.

\- Je viens seulement si on me fait pas chier, grommela Merle, récoltant un soupir d'exaspération de Jane. Cette dernière roula des yeux, clairement agacé.

\- Commence à te la jouer Monsieur-personne-ne-m'aime, grimaça-t-elle. Tu viens et tu la fermes. Je t'ai pas laissé des traces faciles à suivre pour que tu retournes à Woodbury.

\- Toujours aussi aimable, se moqua Daryl. Et toi Andrea, tu fais quoi ?

\- Je... Je vais suivre Jane, juste le temps de me reposer. Je verrais après pour le reste.

\- Oh, vous êtes la dame qui chante comme une vache malade ! sourit Tiny, ravi de se rappeler des paroles de son mentor.

Jane se tourna vers Daryl, un air courroucé sur le visage. Daryl se retint de rire, sentant la tension dans l'air se dissoudre lentement. Un ricanement retentit, et tous se tournèrent vers Merle. Le chasseur explosa de rire, hilare.

\- Oh ouais, j'me rappelle ! Tu chantais tellement mal, c'était une horreur !

Il rit de plus belle alors que Jane lui sautait sur le dos pour le mettre à terre. Ou au moins, essayer. Tous oublièrent pendant un instant leurs soucis, souriant sincèrement devant la scène qui se déroulait sous leurs yeux.

Puis d'un commun accord, ils se dirigèrent vers la prison, alors qu'un magnifique lever de soleil éclairait la plaine. Daryl avançait, son frère à ses côtés, sans un mot. Ils n'avaient pas besoin de se parler pour se comprendre. Ils n'avaient jamais appris à exprimer leurs émotions de toute façon. Devant eux, Jane discutait avec Tiny, lui racontant une anecdote amusante sur Daryl. Juste derrière les frères Dixon, Sasha et Andrea avançait, évitant les regards, chacune soucieuse de ce qui allait se passer par la suite.

Mais lorsque la grande bâtisse se profila à l'horizon, grande, imposante et surtout sécurisé, chacun espéra un nouveau tournant dans leurs vies.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

* J'ai vu ça dans un reportage sur les Rednecks. Lors de la première chasse de l'enfant, lorsqu'il ramène son gibier à la maison, le père ou la mère de famille tartine le visage du jeune chasseur avec le sang du gibier, comme une sorte de rituel de chasseur le proclamant comme un chasseur confirmé. C'est symbolique et ça peut choquer, mais chacun a ses us et coutumes ^^

* Personnage principal du livre "Carrie" de Stephen King. Si vous ne l'avez jamais lu, je vous invite à le faire !  
 _Voilà, les retrouvailles sont faites ! Je sais, je coupe rapidement, mais si je fais tout trop vite, vous n'aurez plus rien à lire ! Ce chapitre m'a donné du fil à retordre, mais maintenant, tout va couler de source, et je vous promets des publications plus rapprochés !_

Et n'oubliez pas, une petite review, c'est gratuit et c'est bon pour le moral !


	9. Chapter 9

Amis du jour, Bonjour !  
Je viens parmi vous avec une nouvelle histoire, ma première dans le registre The Walking Dead ! Je me suis mise à cette série il y a quelques semaines, et franchement, je regrette de ne pas l'avoir regardé avant !  
Je me lance donc une histoire basé sur mon personnage favori de la série : Daryl Dixon. Ou plutôt, sur son enfance. Ce sera un Daryl/Carole, parce que je kiffe ce ship ! :D

Disclamer : La série et les personnages appartiennent à Frank Darabont et Robert Kirkman, mais Jane et l'histoire qui suivent sont de moi !

Bêta : ma Jenn Ship, qui me soutient dans l'écriture de cette histoire !

Précision : Je n'en suis qu'à la saison 4, donc SPOIL sur les quatre premières saisons.  
 **Présence de violence, d'abus de drogues et d'alcool, de racisme. ATTENTION ! En aucun cas, je ne tolère ce genre de choses !**  
Ceci est une DEAD-FIC, mort d'un des personnages principaux ! (et de plusieurs autres mais hey, c'est The Walking Dead hein ! lol)  
Les personnages risquent d'être OOC, j'en prends le risque.  
Prend place pendant la saison 2, je la remanie à ma façon, ! Bonne lecture ^^

 _Comme vous le savez, l'inspiration est quelque chose d'aléatoire et d'imprévisible. Rajoutez à ça le travail et la vie publique, et vous obtenez une auteure qui ne sait plus où elle en est. Mais sachez que cette histoire n'est pas terminée, et que je ne l'abandonne pas !_

 _Les souvenirs sont en italiques._

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Les retrouvailles entre Jane et les occupants de la Prison furent différents pour chacun.

A peine la grande porte passée, que la chasseuse cueillit Beth dans ses bras. La jeune fille pleura, serrant cette grande sœur contre elle. Elle qui pensait ne jamais la revoir, ne voulait plus la lâcher, de peur de la voir disparaître.

Ce fut ensuite le tour de Maggie de se jeter sur Jane, riant et pleurant. Elles se regardèrent, se sourirent, puis avancèrent vers la grande bâtisse. Glenn s'approcha et la serra brièvement, content tout de même de la savoir en vie.

Jane fut attristé par la mort de T-dog, et ne put retenir ses larmes en voyant Herschel, une jambe amputée. Elle fut rapidement consolée par le vieil homme, lui montrant ses compétences avec des béquilles.

Carl prit le relais, offrant du chocolat à la chasseuse, qui lui rendit un sourire en retour. Rick sourit à la scène, saluant la jeune femme d'une simple accolade. Puis cette dernière se tourna vers Lori, et lui fit un simple signe de la main. Elle ne se sentait pas de la prendre dans ses bras.

Puis, Rick remarqua Merle. Instinctivement, il porta sa main à son arme, toujours accroché à sa taille. Merle fit un pas en avant, prêt à en découdre, mais une main fine se posa sur son torse, l'empêchant d'avancer.

\- Ravie de te revoir vieux con, le salua Carole, un sourire sincère aux lèvres.

Jane s'approcha de la femme aux cheveux gris et lui donna l'accolade, heureuse de la savoir en vie et en bonne santé. Elle se tourna vers Daryl, et remarqua le regard prévenant du chasseur sur Carole.

Andréa, après avoir partagé les mêmes gestes que Jane avec ses amis, porta son attention sur la scène qui se jouait sous ses yeux. Elle s'avança vers Rick, attirant son attention.

\- j'espère que tu as de la place pour nous, sourit-elle, essayant de détendre l'ancien Shérif.

\- Que vous est-il arrivé pendant tout ce temps ? On vous avait cru mortes ! s'enquit-il.

Andréa entreprit de lui raconter toute leurs histoires. A la fin, elle remarqua le regard dur de Rick posé sur Merle. Ce dernier semblait se retenir d'exploser. Puis Rick porta son attention sur Sasha.

\- Je vais vous laisser entrer dans le bâtiment, commença-t-il, avant d'être brusquement interrompu.

\- Hors de question ! A cause d'elle, on a failli tous mourir ! cria Lori, posant les mains sur son ventre. Et lui, continua-t-elle, pointant Merle du doigt, je ne lui fais pas confiance.

\- Pas confiance ? s'énerva l'accusé. Si j'me souviens bien, sans moi, ton gosse serait mort !

\- Tu dis n'importe quoi, juste pour essayer de te faire mousser ! répliqua Lori, fonçant droit sur le vieux chasseur. C'est juste le délire d'un vieux drogué.

\- De quoi il parle ? demanda Rick, intrigué, s'approchant de sa femme.

Sentant que la conversation allait virer au drame, Jane demanda à Herschel de mener tous les autres dans la prison. Le vieil homme conduisit Carl, Maggie, Glenn, Beth et Big Tiny loin des tensions.

Rick reposa sa question, une début de migraine le faisant grimacer.

\- De rien du to- tenta de nouveau Lori.

\- Oh mais si ! insista Merle, se tournant vers l'ancien Shérif. Tu vois, le suprématiste co-sanguin et drogué que tu as devant toi, a sauvé ton fils alors que Madame était occupée à se faire sauter contre un arbre par ton super pote Shane !

La gifle retentit, violente. Lori, la main encore en l'air, regardait Merle avec haine et écœurement. Une seconde plus tard, Jane se plaça entre les deux protagonistes, craignant un mauvais geste du chasseur.

\- Je ne veux plus les voir ! Qu'ils partent ! TOUT DE SUITE ! éructait Lori, retenu par Carole. Cette dernière força gentiment la mère de famille à la suivre dans la bâtisse, laissant Rick accepter les mots.

\- Merle, toi et moi allons discuter. Seul à seul.

Jane hocha la tête, avant de poser un regard calme sur le redneck. Elle rejoignit tous les autres, suivit de près par Daryl, peu rassurée par la suite des évènements.  
Les deux hommes enfin seuls, ils se firent face, le regard dur, les poings serrés.

\- Est-ce que c'est vrai ?

\- J'suis pas du genre à raconter d'la merde, marmonna Merle. j'cherche pas à me faire mousser, mais j'en ai marre qu'on m'accuse de choses qui ne sont pas vrai. J'suis p't'être pas le meilleur homme de l'année, mais j'suis pas un monstre non plus.

\- Raconte-moi tout, demanda Rick, puis croisa le regard incertain de Merle. J'ai besoin de savoir.

Merle soupira, grattant distraitement le métal de sa prothèse. Il inspira profondément, puis commença son récit...

 _\- Daryl, bouge ton cul, j'entends les bouffeurs qui arrivent! râla Merle, réarmant son fusil._

 _\- Arrête de râler, on dirait une bonne femme, se moqua Daryl, reboutonnant son pantalon. Faut bien que j'évacue la merde que tu m'as fait bouffer !_

 _Les deux frères avançaient dans la forêt, se disputant amicalement. Ils avaient dû quitter leurs squats quelques heures plus tôt, l'armée faisant des rondes et abattant chaque personne encore présente dans la ville. Ils évitaient de se retrouver sur les grandes routes, privilégiant la forêt. Mais un peu de confort de temps en temps n'était pas de refus._

 _Mais alors qu'ils tentaient de repérer quelques traces d'animaux, Merle crut entendre des cris d'enfants. Il arma son fusil sur son épaule, et suivie les sons. Daryl, juste derrière son frère, repéra rapidement la provenance des cris. Un peu plus loin, sur une route secondaire, une voiture était entourée par des rôdeurs._

 _Et à l'intérieur, un enfant hurlait, terrorisé par tous ces morts qui tentaient de l'attraper. Rapidement, l'un deux arriva à briser une des vitres, passant ainsi son bras dans l'habitacle._

 _Les deux Dixon abattirent les rôdeurs, écrasant leurs têtes contre la carrosserie du véhicule, sauvant ainsi le petit garçon d'une mort certaine._

 _La menace éliminée, Merle ouvrit la portière conducteur, l'arrachant presque de ses gonds. l'enfant, un petit garçon, hurla de plus belle, apeuré par cet homme au crâné rasé et au regard dur._

 _\- Doucement Merle, c'est qu'un gosse ! râla Daryl, bousculant son frère. Tu l'terrorises._

 _\- Quel chouinard, on dirait toi quand t'étais gamin !_

 _Daryl lui fit un doigt d'honneur, puis reporta son attention sur le petit garçon. Ce dernier avait arrêté de crier mais pleurait à chaudes larmes, serrant ses petits bras autour de son torse._

 _\- Salut, j'm'appelle Daryl, et lui c'est Merle.T'as pas à avoir peur, il parle fort mais il est pas méchant, affirma le jeune chasseur, montrant son grand frère du doigt. C'est quoi ton nom ?_

 _\- C-Carl, bégaya l'enfant, essuyant ses larmes. Je veux ma maman !_

 _\- Et elle est où ta mère ? Elle est partie ? demanda Merle, essayant de se montrer moins bourru._

 _\- Je sais pas, je dormais, gémit Carl._

 _\- J'vais la chercher dans la forêt, affirma Merle. Elle s'appelle comment ta mère ?_

 _\- Lori. Et elle est avec Shane, c'est l'ami de papa._

 _Merle et Daryl se regardèrent, puis le plus vieux prit le chemin de la forêt, laissant son petit frère surveiller le gamin. Il n'avait jamais été à l'aise avec les gosses, et ça ne s'était pas arrangé avec le temps._

 _Il n'eut pas à aller loin pour retrouver la mère de famille. Cette dernière, le pantalon aux chevilles, était accroché à un arbre, un homme la prenant avec ardeur._

 _Sûrement le fameux Shane._

 _\- Hey ! Quand vous aurez fini de baiser comme des lapins, vous irez vous occuper de votre gamin ! beugla le chasseur, regardant le couple se rhabiller en toute vitesse._

 _\- Espèce de sale pervers ! Ça vous éclate de regarder un couple en pleine action ? ragea la mère de famille, fonçant sur le chasseur._

 _\- Et toi ça t'éclate de laisser ton gosse se faire bouffer par des walkers ? éructa Merle. Pouffiasse !_

 _Shane tenta de frapper le redneck, mais ce dernier ne lui laissa pas le temps d'amorcer le coup. Il abattit son poing sur la mâchoire carré du brun, le faisant s'étaler sur le sol. Il lui cracha dessus et fit demi-tour, rejoignant son petit frère._

 _Daryl était en pleine discussion avec le petit Carl, qui semblait apaisé. L'enfant remarqua sa maman et l'appela, les bras en l'air._

 _\- T'étais parti où ? demanda le petit. J'avais peur !_

 _\- On était dans la forêt, on cherchait de quoi manger, répondit la mère de famille._

 _\- Sacré façon de faire la chasse aux champignons, ricana Merle, puis se tournant vers son frère. Disons plutôt qu'ils étaient occupés à repeupler la Terre._

 _\- Dégagez, ou j'vous colle une bastos, menaça Shane, son pistolet braqué sur les deux frères. Barrez-vous !_

 _Merle ricana de nouveau, amusé de voir cet homme faire le cowboy, alors qu'il l'avait étalé quelques minutes plus tôt. Les deux Dixon repartirent dans la forêt, laissant le pauvre gamin entre les mains de deux irresponsables._

 _Plus tard, bien plus tard, alors qu'ils recroisaient la route des trois rescapés en compagnie de plusieurs autres survivants, aucun des deux rednecks ne firent de remarques._

Rick resta figé sur place pendant un temps qui sembla très long pour Merle. Il ne savait pas à quoi s'attendre de la part de l'ancien shérif. Allait-il le croire ? Ou au contraire, le mettre dehors en le traitant de menteur ? Ou pire, l'abattre sur place pour tout ce qui s'était passé sur le toit de l'immeuble ?

\- Je vais parler avec les autres, annonça Rick, le regard rivé sur le sol. Je te demande de nous laisser faire notre choix sur ton avenir. Je t'accorde le fait que tu as sauvé Jane et Andrea. Mais tu es instable, et je ne veux pas mettre en danger ma famille.

Merle se tut, ne voulant pas mettre de l'huile sur le feu. Il le savait, il le sentait. Personne ne voudrait de lui, à part peut-être Daryl. Mais son petit frère le défendrait juste pour bien se faire voir auprès du plus vieux. Ils avaient tous une raison de ne pas le vouloir auprès d'eux, alors pourquoi l'accueillerait-il ?

\- Daryl te donnera une cellule près de lui, expliqua Rick, lui faisant signe de le suivre dans la bâtisse. Il y a de quoi manger, boire et se laver. Je te demanderais juste de nous laisser le temps de bien parler et de prendre la bonne décision.

Ils entrèrent dans la pièce principale, retrouvant toute la troupe assise autour d'une grande table. Leurs regards se posèrent sur le Redneck, qui serra la mâchoire. Son petit frère se leva et le dirigea vers l'autre pièce, celle où se trouvait les cellules. Le plus jeune montra l'une d'entre elle, proche du perchoir où Daryl s'était installé. Ils se regardèrent, puis Merle entra dans la cellule et s'allongea sur le matelas.

Il entendait les voix en bas, et reconnut celle de l'autre morue de Lori. Il avait beau vouloir faire des efforts, cette bonne femme lui rappelait vraiment sa mère. Plus préoccupée par sa petite personne que par son gosse.

\- JE NE VEUX PAS DE CE DÉGÉNÉRÉ ICI ! l'entendit-il brailler.

Merle en avait assez de ces rejets à répétition. Et personne ne le défendait. Il le savait, il allait devoir repartir. Et encore perdre son petit frère.

Et puis merde, qu'il reste là ce petit con ! Merle n'allait pas se laisser morfondre. Il glissa sa main dans la poche de son pantalon, et récupéra un petit sachet en papier. Il l'ouvrit, regarda un instant son contenu, et le goba. Au moins, pendant quelques heures, il oublierait tout ce qui se passe autour de lui. Et dire que l'autre abruti de Milton lui avait interdit l'accès à son labo...

 _\- Hors de question ! Je suis un chercheur, pas un trafiquant de drogue !_

 _\- Mais je te demande pas d'en faire des quantités énormes, juste pour moi._

 _\- Non, non et non ! refusa Milton, remontant ses lunettes sur son nez. Maintenant, excuse-moi, mais je suis attendu par le Gouverneur !_

 _L'homme quitta son laboratoire, laissant le chasseur seul avec les produits. Pour le chercheur, il n'y avait aucun risque à ce que Merle reste ici._

 _Mais ce que Milton ne savait pas, c'est que le redneck n'avait besoin de personne pour se fabriquer sa came. Il avait appris quand il était en prison, grâce à des détenus expérimentés. Il récupéra tous les ingrédients, et se mit au travail. Rapidement, il se retrouva avec une pâte, qu'il découpa en petits morceaux et les fit chauffer sur un brûleur à gaz*. C'était tellement simple de pouvoir se défoncer._

 _Il savait qu'il se détruisait avec cette merde, mais peu lui importait. Vu la vie de merde qu'il avait, et le monde dans lequel il vieillissait, il pouvait se permettre de partir quelques heures dans un univers différent._

 _Les petits cubes de drogue refroidis, il les fourra dans sa poche et ressortit du laboratoire. C'était la fin de la journée, et il n'avait qu'une seule envie, c'était de s'allonger dans son lit, de se défoncer et d'oublier sa vie de merde..._

 _..._

\- Je souhaiterais que l'on parle de la présence de Merle-

\- JE NE VEUX PAS DE CE DÉGÉNÉRÉ ICI ! hurla Lori, le visage rouge de colère.

\- Tu vois, quand je l'ai vu arriver, je n'étais pas d'accord pour l'accepter, continua Rick, oblitérant l'intervention de sa "femme". Mais maintenant que je sais que je lui doit la vie de mon fils, il a toute ma confiance. Si quelqu'un est contre sa présence, qu'il parle.

\- Pour ceux qui ne le connaissent pas, expliqua Carole, Merle est le grand frère de Daryl. Il est bourru, vulgaire, et a une tendance à détester tout le monde MAIS ! insista-t-elle, remarquant la mine déconfite de Daryl, il a su se montrer débrouillard, bon chasseur, et il a pas hésité à sauver Andrea, Jane et Sasha.

\- Et puis c'est mon frangin, alors on l'accepte, point final, râla Daryl.

\- Daryl... soupira Jane, levant les yeux au ciel. Même moi j'ai compris que tout le monde l'acceptait !

\- Non , pas moi, insista Lori, fixant son mari du regard. Rick, pense à Carl, et à notre béb-

\- Ne me dis pas ce que je dois faire, surtout en ce qui concerne MON fils. Et ce bébé, j'en prendrais soin, mais ne me demande pas d'en être le père, gronda Rick, le regard noir. Et je sais que je peux lui confier Carl, il ne lui fera pas de mal.

\- Papa ? l'interpella le jeune enfant, ayant entendu son prénom.

\- Pardon, j'avais pas vu qu'il s'était approché, s'excusa Beth.

\- Ce n'est rien sourit Rick, retrouvant sa bonne humeur en présence de son fils.

Il regarda ce petit brun à la bouille adorable, et repensa à ce que lui avait raconté Merle. Sans les frères Dixon, son fils ne serait peut-être plus là aujourd'hui. Et surtout, il n'aurait peut-être jamais connu la vérité. Et tout ça, parce que sa soi-disante femme était occupée à se faire culbuter dans la forêt.

\- Alors, il reste Merle ? demanda Carl, sortant Rick de ses pensées.

\- Et toi, tu en penses quoi de lui ? osa Jane, le regard attendri par le petit bonhomme.

\- Bin, il parle fort, mais il est gentil, sourit Carl. Et puis, Daryl, c'est son frère, alors faut pas les séparer.

\- Alors, c'est décidé ! affirma Rick. Merle va rester parmi nous. Mais au moindre mot de travers, je vais vous fait confiance pour le ramener dans le droit chemin, ordonna-t-il, pointa du doigt Jane et Daryl.

\- Je ne veux pas qu'il m'approche, geigna lori, caressant son ventre rond.

\- T'inquiète pas, t'es pas son genre, la remballa Jane, avant de se lever et de se diriger vers les cellules.

\- Jane, je peux aller lui dire ? demanda Carl.

\- Euh oui, si tu veux, s'étonna la chasseuse. Mais si il dort, ne le réveille surtout pas, il a tendance à être grognon.

Carl rit, amusé de la remarque de la jeune femme. Il se mit à courir en direction de la "chambre" de Merle, ravi d'apprendre la bonne nouvelle au chasseur. Malgré son air bourru, il l'aimait bien, parce qu'il avait toujours été gentil avec l'enfant.

Il faisait toujours en sorte que le petit ai à manger, de quoi se couvrir, et surveillait constamment les alentours quand sa mère partait à "la cueillette aux champignons". Alors, si Carl avait le droit de lui dire la bonne nouvelle, rien ne pouvait plus lui faire plaisir. Même si sa maman ne semblait pas aussi ravie.

\- Merle ? appela Carl, arrivé devant la cellule. Tu dors ?

Il s'approcha de la couchette, voulant vérifier que le redneck dormait bien, et ne fasse pas semblant. Mais rapidement, il remarqua quelque chose de bizarre. Il bavait de la mousse épaisse, et ses yeux étaient blancs.

Carl recula lentement, effrayé par la scène sous ses yeux. Arrivé au perchoir, il tourna son regard vers les adultes, et croisa celui de Daryl. Ce dernier fronça les sourcils, étonné de l'air apeuré du jeune garçon. Carl descendit en courant les escaliers, fonçant droit sur le jeune chasseur. Il l'attrapa par le bras et tira, le regard complètement terrorisé.

\- Viens vite ! Je crois qu'il est en train de mourir ! cria Carl.

Immédiatement, Daryl se leva, mettant l'enfant de côté. Jane l'attrapa dans ses bras, alors le jeune chasseur et l'ancien Shérif se dépêchaient de retrouver Merle. Ils arrivèrent rapidement auprès du vieux Dixon, et Daryl jura. Il reconnaissait parfaitement l'état de son frère.

\- Jane, j'ai besoin de ton aide ! cria le jeune redneck.

La chasseuse laissa Carl auprès de Beth, qui l'emmena à l'extérieur, comprenant que quelque chose n'allait pas. Jane rejoignit les trois hommes, et fut choqué par l'état du plus vieux.

\- Putain de merde, mais qu'est-ce qu'il a fait ! s'énerva Jane. Aidez-moi, il faut le mettre sur le côté.

Daryl et Rick s'exécutèrent, allongeant l'homme le visage au bord du lit. Immédiatement, ce dernier se mit à vomir, évacuant le poison dans son corps. Jane prit la relève et détacha sa ceinture de pantalon. Elle attacha les mains de Merle aux montants du lit, puis récupéra la ceinture du drogué et lia ses pieds entre eux, l'empêchant ainsi de se lever.

Comme s'il l'avait senti, Merle se réveilla en sursaut, vomissant de plus belle. Ses yeux étaient vitreux, et semblaient chercher un point de repère. Daryl quitta la cellule, prêt à frapper son frère. Rick le suivit, après avoir dit à la chasseuse d'appeler en cas de problème. La jeune femme resta près de Merle, attendant que l'homme remarque enfin sa présence.

\- Beeeh ma poupée... marmonna Merle, son regard enfin fixé sur Jane. T'as vu, j'suis r'dev'nu le connard que t'aim-

\- Ferme ta gueule, l'insulta Jane. Où t'as trouvé cette merde ?

\- oooh r'gardez qui s'inquiète pour-

Merle ne pu finir sa phrase, vomissant derechef. Il grimaça, le goût dans sa bouche était vraiment immonde. Et surtout, les images se mirent à se tordre, les lumières trop vives l'aveuglant momentanément.

\- Putain, mais pourquoi t'as fait ça ? explosa Jane. On s'était retrouvé, Daryl était heureux que tu sois vivant, on était TOUS d'accord pour que tu restes et toi, tu fais quoi ? Tu prend de la drogue ?

Elle sortit de la cellule, referma la grille, et s'appuya contre, tournant le dos au chasseur.

\- Je vais te surveiller le temps que tu redescendes. Après, tu dégages.

Et ce fut des heures d'insultes, de menaces, de cris résonnant entre les murs de la bâtisse. Carole, essayant de rassurer les plus jeunes, décida de faire un feu de camp dans l'une des cours de la prison. Jane et Merle se retrouvèrent seuls, mais la jeune femme ne prononça mot pendant toute la période de bad-trip du chasseur.

Elle savait que l'homme vivait un épisode noir, mais elle essaya de ne pas le plaindre. Il avait choisi de prendre cette merde, il devait assumer jusqu'au bout. Elle ne restait auprès de lui que pour veiller qu'il ne s'étouffe pas avec son vomi ou même sa langue, qu'il ne se blesse pas et surtout, qu'il n'ai pas d'épisodes de violence.

...

\- Je vous l'avais dit, on peut pas lui faire confiance, affirma Lori, l'air fier de sa réplique.

Tous étaient autour du feu, le visage dépité. Seuls Carl et Beth étaient un peu éloignés, préférant admirer le ciel étoilé. Daryl était perché sur un camion retourné, toujours marqué par la scène de son frère en plein trip. Rick jeta un regard noir à la femme enceinte, mais cette dernière n'en fit pas cas.

\- Je ne reviendrais pas sur ma décision, objecta Rick.

\- Et tu as bien raison, le soutint Herschel. On a tous un vice caché, quelque chose que l'on ne veut pas assumer. Pour Merle, c'est la drogue. Mais d'après ce que j'ai compris, l'enfance que lui et Daryl ont eu n'a pas été toujours tendre. Alors, bien que je ne cautionne pas ce genre de pratique, je peux comprendre ce besoin d'évasion après avoir encore ressenti un rejet. Même si la méditation est plus efficace et moins dangereux.

Herschel eut le plaisir de voir certains visages se dérider à sa réplique.

\- Il y avait un détenu dans ma cellule, il s'appelait Igor. Il était gentil, mais il prenait des drogues, raconta Big-Tiny, remuant un bâton dans le feu. Il avait toujours du chocolat pour moi. Mais un jour, quand je suis rentré de ma promenade, il était dans son lit, et il avait de la bave et du sang partout. Le gardien m'a dit qu'il avait fait une ... je sais plus le mot.

\- Une overdose Tiny, compléta Carole. C'est quand l'on prend trop de drogue. Notre corps n'est pas fait pour accepter ce poison, alors quand il estime que c'est trop, il essaie de le rejeter. Mais pour Merle, c'est plutôt un bad-trip.

Sous le regard interrogateur de Tiny, Carole lui expliqua ce que c'était. Le Colosse se sentit attristé. Il savait que Daryl aimait beaucoup son grand frère. Lors de leurs sortie-chasse, le redneck et l'ancien prisonnier avaient beaucoup discuté. Était-ce le fait de se retrouver en présence d'un homme-enfant, le calme de la forêt, mais Daryl s'était laissé aller et avait avoué quelques petites choses à Tiny.

\- Je vais voir comment ils vont, annonça Carole.

\- Je peux venir avec toi ? demanda Tiny.

\- Et si tu allais plutôt voir Daryl ? sourit la femme aux cheveux gris. Il sera de meilleur compagnie que Merle. Essaie de le faire revenir parmi nous, d'accord ?

Le Colosse sourit, et partit presque en courant rejoindre le chasseur sur le camion. Carole, quant à elle, se dirigea vers la bâtisse. Elle entendit Lori lancer une énième pique, mais n'en fit pas cas. La femme enceinte avait décidé de haïr Merle dès le début de leur aventure. Mais Carole ne savait pas pourquoi.

Lorsqu'elle se retrouva dans la salle principale, elle se stoppa entendant Jane chanter. La chasseuse n'avait pas une voix exceptionnelle, mais c'était mélodieux. Elle s'asseya sur une banc, et écouta la jeune femme chanter.

I was five and he was six  
We rode on horses made of sticks  
He wore black and I wore white  
He would always win the fight  
Bang bang, he shot me down  
Bang bang, I hit the ground  
Bang bang, that awful sound  
Bang bang, my baby shot me down

\- J'mais tu fermes t' gueule, grogna Merle d'une voix éraillée.

Carole leva la tête, et remarqua Jane debout. Cette dernière descendit les escaliers, croisa la femme aux cheveux gris et lui sourit tristement. Carole se leva et rejoignit le chasseur, s'attendant à se faire envoyer paître. Mais lorsqu'elle vit l'homme sur la couchette, elle ne put ressentir de la tristesse pour lui.

\- Quoi, tu veux un autographe ? marmonna le chasseur, évitant de regarder Carole.

\- T'es vraiment un con, tu le sais ça ?

Un bruit de pas lourd résonna dans les escaliers de fer, et ni Merle, ni Carole ne s'attendaient à ce qui allait suivre.

Jane balança un seau d'eau en plein sur l'homme, l'arrosant copieusement. Ce dernier recracha de l'eau, et lança un regard éberlué à la chasseuse.

\- Mais ça va pas non ? cria-t-il.

\- Tu veux mourir ? Parfait. Pends-toi. Noie-toi. Tire-toi même une balle dans la tête. Mais ne te loupe pas, parce que je me ferais un plaisir de t'achever, énuméra Jane, le visage de marbre. Tu m'avais fait qu'une seule promesse. Une seule PUTAIN de promesse, et t'as pas été foutu de la tenir. Alors maintenant, peu importe ce qui se passe, ne me parle plus. Je ne veux plus rien savoir de toi.

Sur ces mots durs, la jeune femme fit demi-tour, laissant le chasseur et Carole seuls. Elle retrouva la troupe dehors, et s'asseya à côté de Maggie. Les deux jeunes femmes se sourirent, puis Rick osa demander l'état de Merle.

\- Il est vivant, annonça Jane, le regard rivé sur le feu. Mais personne ne doit le détacher. Il doit encore évacuer la drogue. Si vous avez une cellule à part, ce serait bien. Je ne sais pas depuis combien de temps il a repris cette merde mais-

\- La désintoxication peut être dure et longue, termina Rick, comprenant la situation. Il a une infirmerie près des douches. Il y a un lit, et la porte devrait se fermer à clef.

Jane hocha la tête, puis se mura dans le silence. Elle en voulait énormément à Merle. Elle y avait cru, lorsque l'homme lui avait promis de ne plus jamais se camer. Il lui avait dit droit dans les yeux, et elle l'avait cru.

Mais maintenant, c'était terminé. Peu importait ce que le chasseur ferait dans le futur, bien ou mal, Jane ne s'en mêlerait plus. Et s'il se faisait virer par Rick, grand bien lui fasse !

Merle avait semblé tellement changé, lorsqu'elle l'avait revu pour la première fois depuis longtemps. Plus calme, plus posé, malgré cette petite lueur étrange au fond des yeux. Il semblait moins en colère, prêt à aider les gens. Il s'était adapté à une vie "normale", entouré de gens basique. Et surtout, il s'était ouvert à la chasseuse, montrant son vrai Lui.

Jane, envahie par ses pensées, sentit les larmes monter. Elle se leva précipitamment, s'éloignant de la troupe. Seule au milieu de l'étendue d'herbe, elle se laissa aller, évacuant toute sa colère et sa frustration. Elle savait qu'elle se montrait dur avec le chasseur, mais elle ne voulait pas se retrouver de nouveau seule. Et surtout, elle ne voulait pas encore voir Daryl sombrer dans la colère et la dépression, abandonné par son grand frère.

Jane sursauta en sentant une main se poser sur son épaule, et se tourna vivement. Elle se retrouva nez-à-nez avec Carole, et se laissa aller complètement aux larmes. Carole la prit dans ses bras, ne disant mot. Elles restèrent ainsi quelques minutes, laissant le temps à la chasseuse de se calmer.

Jane repoussa doucement Carole, un sourire pour la rassurer de son état. Les deux femmes échangèrent quelques paroles, puis la chasseuse rejoignit Daryl, toujours perché sur son camion.

Ils s'allongèrent sur la carcasse, tête contre tête, regardant les étoiles. C'était leur façons à eux de se retrouver. Pas de blabla, juste une présence. Mais ce soir, Jane avait besoin de parler, de son confier. Daryl n'était jamais à l'aise dans ce genre de situation, mais la chasseuse ne lui demandait pas dé repondre. Juste d'être présent.

\- Je ne veux pas qu'il reparte. Mais ça, ce genre de comportement, je ne le comprend pas. Pourquoi ? On était enfin réunis, tous ensemble ! Pourquoi vouloir se défoncer ?

Daryl écoutait son amie vider ses pensées. Lui, il savait pourquoi son grand frère avait préféré partir dans un trip.

Les autres.

Les regards, les remarques, le dégoût, les critiques. Jane n'avait pas eu la même enfance qu'eux. Certes, elle avait été seule, mais n'avait pas connu le rejet. Merle et Daryl avaient toujours été rejetés à cause de leurs origines. Leurs éducations n'aidant pas à s'intégrer, leur père leur inculquant la haine des autres. Racisme, misogynie, haine des "riches", autant de bourrage de crâne que les deux frères avaient subi.

Daryl avait toujours été moins vindicatif que Merle, surtout grâce au soutien de Jane. Mais son frère n'avait pas eu la même chance, ayant subi plus longtemps. Alors, toute personne qui n'était pas comme lui était considéré comme ennemi.

\- Laisse-lui le temps de retrouver sa place, murmura Daryl, tournant la tête pour regarder son amie. Ca a jamais été facile pour nous, et t'es bien placée pour l'savoir. Alors, juste attend. Et ne me dis pas que tu veux plus lui parler, parce que j'te crois pas.

\- Et pourquoi ? s'offusqua Jane.

\- Parc'que t'as jamais réussi à fermer ta grande gueule, se moqua Daryl, un sourire moqueur sur les lèvres, récoltant un doigt d'honneur de son amie. Et puis, j'sais qu'tu tiens à lui. Même si t'oses pas l'dire.

\- Comme tu n'arrives pas à parler de ce que tu ressens pour Carole, minauda Jane.

Daryl la bouscula, la faisant rire. Ils se chamaillèrent, oubliant pendant quelques instants ce qui les entourait. Les grognements des quelques rôdeurs qui se lamentaient derrière les grands grillages. Les autres survivants, discutant calmement autour du feu de camp. Merle, qu'ils savaient être toujours allongé sur la couchette, peut-être réfléchissant à la suite des évènements.

\- C'est une brave femme, qui mérite le bonheur, termina Jane. Et toi aussi, tête de lard.

\- Ouais, tout pareil, grommela Daryl, mal à l'aise.

Ils restèrent encore un petit moment ensemble, avant de rejoindre Carole et Merle. Une discussion sérieuse s'imposait.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

*Ça semble bâclée comme explication, mais c'est tellement de la merde (oui, je l'ai dit), que je n'ai pas envie de faire un paragraphe sur la ce que vous devez retenir, c'est que c'est de la merde, que ça pourrit la vie, ça tue, et ça détruit.

Et n'oubliez pas, une petite review, c'est gratuit et c'est bon pour le moral !


	10. Chapter 10

Amis du jour, Bonjour !  
Je viens parmi vous avec une nouvelle histoire, ma première dans le registre The Walking Dead ! Je me suis mise à cette série il y a quelques semaines, et franchement, je regrette de ne pas l'avoir regardé avant !  
Je me lance donc une histoire basé sur mon personnage favori de la série : Daryl Dixon. Ou plutôt, sur son enfance. Ce sera un Daryl/Carole, parce que je kiffe ce ship ! :D

Disclamer : La série et les personnages appartiennent à Frank Darabont et Robert Kirkman, mais Jane et l'histoire qui suivent sont de moi !

Bêta : ma Jenn Ship, qui me soutient dans l'écriture de cette histoire !

Précision : **Je n'en suis qu'à la saison 4, donc SPOIL sur les quatre premières saisons.** (update : j'ai fini la saison 7 ^^)

 **Présence de violence, d'abus de drogues et d'alcool, de racisme. ATTENTION ! En aucun cas, je ne tolère ce genre de choses !**

 **Ceci est une DEAD-FIC, mort d'un des personnages principaux ! (et de plusieurs autres mais hey, c'est The Walking Dead hein ! lol)**

Les personnages risquent d'être OOC, j'en prends le risque.  
Prend place pendant la saison 2, je la remanie à ma façon, ! Bonne lecture ^^

 _Comme vous le savez, l'inspiration est quelque chose d'aléatoire et d'imprévisible. Rajoutez à ça le travail et la vie publique, et vous obtenez une auteure qui ne sait plus où elle en est. Mais sachez que cette histoire n'est pas terminée, et que je ne l'abandonne pas !_

 _Les souvenirs sont en italiques._

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

 _La petite fille était recroquevillée au fond du placard, tétanisée par la peur. Elle pleurait en silence, ses mains écrasant ses oreilles alors qu'elle essayait de ne plus entendre les bruits atroces du cuir qui claquait sur la peau de son ami._

 _Mais hélas, elle entendait chaque cris, chaque coups, chaque injures de l'adulte battant son enfant. Elle se berçait, imaginant les bras de sa Maman autour d'elle, bien qu'elle n'en avait aucuns souvenirs._

 _Daryl finit par ne plus crier, et les coups cessèrent quelques instants plus tard. Jane déboucha ses oreilles, mais elle n'entendit rien d'autre que la respiration erratique du père de famille._

 _\- La prochaine fois que tu t'approches de cette négresse, je te noie dans la rivière ! PETIT ENCULE DE MERDE ! hurla le père de Daryl._

 _Son pas lourd s'éloigna dans la maisonnée, puis la porte d'entrée claqua si fort qu'on aurait cru qu'elle allait tomber au sol. Jane tremblait de tout son corps, la peur lui tordant le ventre. Tendant l'oreille, elle perçut le bruit de la camionnette du monstre partir en pétaradant, annonçant le départ de ce dernier._

 _La petite fille ouvrit doucement la porte du placard, et plaqua sa main sur sa bouche pour étouffer son hurlement d'horreur lorsqu'elle découvrit le corps ensanglanté de Daryl. Le jeune enfant avait les yeux fermés, son dos était en lambeaux, la ceinture ayant servit à la battre encore étalée sur la peau meurtrie._

 _Jane tomba à genoux et le retourna sur le côté. Elle regarda le ventre du garçon, et remarqua qu'il se soulevait rapidement, ce qui voulait dire qu'il respirait vite, mais qu'il était vivant. Elle tenta de le hisser sur ses jambes, mais étant plus petite, la tâche s'avéra difficile._

 _\- Daryl, s'il te plaît ! Réveille-toi ! suppliait la fillette, tirant sur les bras de ce dernier. Allez ! Il faut partir avant qu'il revienne ! ALLEZ !_

 _Elle hurla le dernier mot, ce qui eu pour effet de faire revenir Daryl à une semi-conscience. Il passa son bras autour de la petite fille, et se mit à genoux. Il hoqueta de douleur, la peau de son dos tirant douloureusement. Il releva son regard vitreux sur son amie et fronça les sourcils._

 _\- Jane ?_

 _\- Viens s'il te plaît ! J'veux pas qu'il revienne ! pleurait la fillette, le hissant de nouveau sur ses jambes. Je t'emmène chez moi._

 _\- Non... l'veut pas..._

 _\- On s'en fiche ! Il faut te soigner ! VIENS !_

 _Elle le tira de toutes ses forces, le menant jusqu'à la porte de derrière. Daryl suivit le mouvement avec difficulté, grimaçant à chaque pas qu'il faisait et luttant contre l'envie de sombrer de nouveau dans l'inconscience._

 _La traversée de la forêt fut longue et périlleuse, Jane ayant de plus en plus de difficultés à soutenir son ami. Daryl, quant à lui, sentait son sang couler sur son corps, sa peau le brûler, ses muscles se raidirent de fatigue._

 _Quand enfin, ils aperçurent la maison de Jane, cette dernière soupira, soulagée de voir leurs calvaires prendre fin. Elle fit s'asseoir Daryl sur une grande souche d'arbre, et lui promit de revenir vite. Puis elle partit en courant jusqu'à la porte d'entrée de sa maison._

 _\- MAMA ! hurla-t-elle en entrant en trombe._

 _\- Jane, gronda la vieille femme. Combien de fois t'ai-je dit de ne pas cr- OH MON DIEU ! Que t'es-t-il arrivée ? C'est quoi tout ce sang ?_

 _\- Viens vite ! Daryl... Il... Mama..._

 _Jane éclata en sanglots, soudainement épuisée. Elle prit la main de sa nourrice dans la sienne et la conduisit jusqu'au jeune enfant. Elles le retrouvèrent allongé sur son flanc, blanc comme un linge et tremblant comme une feuille._

 _Mama jura et chargea Daryl dans ses bras. Elle le ramena jusque dans la maison, et l'emmena dans la chambre de Jane._

 _\- Va me chercher tout ce que tu peux trouver pour le soigner ma chérie, ordonna Mama, allongeant le jeune enfant sur le ventre. Jane ?_

 _Mais la petite fille était tétanisée devant la scène qui se jouait devant elle. Une main fraîche se posa sur sa joue, essuyant ses larmes._

 _\- Je vais le soigner, d'accord ? assura Mama. Mais pour ça, je vais avoir besoin de ton aide._

 _Jane hocha la tête, et courut jusqu'à la salle de bain. Prenant la corbeille à brosses, elle la vida au sol, et la remplit de compresses, bandes, ciseau et désinfectant. Elle retourna dans sa chambre, et regarda sa nourrice découper le reste du tee-shirt du garçon._

 _\- Seigneur... souffla cette dernière, découvrant l'ampleur du carnage sur la peau du petit garçon._

 _\- Jane... gémit Daryl, tendant la main à la petite fille._

 _Cette dernière s'assied sur le sol près du lit, et serra la main tendue dans la sienne, soutenant silencieusement le blessé. Il cria dans l'oreiller placé sous sa tête alors que Mama versait du désinfectant sur ses plaies._

 _\- Je suis désolé mon garçon, mais je dois nettoyer, s'excusa la nourrice, tout en continuant son travail. J'ai bientôt fini, je te le promets._

 _\- Regarde-moi Daryl. Concentre-toi sur ma voix, chuchota la petite fille._

 _Les compresses prirent place sur sa peau, le faisant grimacer. Il croisa le regard de Jane, et resta fixé dessus, tout en écoutant son amie chantonner une comptine en français. Mama entoura le dos blessé de bandages, puis se leva,rangea son matériel et laissa les deux enfants seuls dans la chambre._

 _\- Mon papa ne sera pas là avant plusieurs jours, alors tu peux rester caché ici en attendant, proposa Jane de sa voix enfantine._

 _\- Le mien a dû partir loin, alors j'suis tranquille._

 _\- Pourquoi il t'a fait ça ? demanda la petite._

 _\- Parce qu'il dit que ton père est pas comme nous, et que ta nourrice, c'est une noire, raconta Daryl._

 _\- Mais pourquoi il aime pas les gens qui sont pas comme lui ? Mama, elle est gentille, elle s'occupe bien de moi._

 _\- Il aime personne. S'ils ont une couleur de peau différente, ou alors qu'ils sont plus riches, bin, il veut pas qu'on leurs parle. Si j'veux pas être battu, je..._

 _Mama entra dans la chambre, un doux sourire aux lèvres, un plateau contenant deux tasses de chocolat chaud et deux parts de gâteau au chocolat._

 _\- Tenez les enfants, je vous ai préparé une petite collation._

 _Daryl se redressa doucement en grimaçant, et s'asseya au bord du lit, une lueur d'envie dans le regard. Il jeta un coup d'œil à Mama, et tenta un sourire. Mais n'ayant pas l'habitude, cela ressembla plus à une grimace._

 _\- Merci, soufflèrent les deux enfants, avant de mordre dans le gâteau. MMMh, trop bon !_

 _Ils se regardèrent, les yeux brillants de malice, et continuèrent de manger dans le calme. Daryl regardait dans tous les sens, comme s'il s'attendait à ce qu'on lui reprenne ce qu'il avait. Une petite main se posa sur son avant-bras, et il regarda Jane. Cette dernière secoua la tête et lui sourit._  
 _Le jeune garçon se détendit doucement, prenant plus de temps pour déguster ces petits plaisirs, pourtant si simple pour Jane._

 _\- Reposez-vous les enfants. Je viendrais vous réveiller pour le dîner, proposa Mama._

 _Les deux petits hochèrent la tête, et regardèrent la nourrice quitter la chambre. Jane se tourna vers Daryl, et regarda le lit._

 _\- Je te laisse ma chambre, je vais dormir dans celle d'à côté._

 _\- Soit pas bête. Y'a d'la place pour nous deux, grommela Daryl, se poussant au fond du lit, près du mur. Fais juste attention de pas toucher à mes pansements._

 _Jane sourit et grimpa près de son ami, s'allongeant sur le dos. Elle fixa le plafond, pensive. Daryl, reposant sur le côté, regardait le profil de son amie. Il glissa sa main dans celle de la petite fille et la serra doucement._

 _\- M'ci d'm'avoir sauvé... murmura-t-il, avant de s'endormir doucement._

 _Jane se tourna sur le côté, faisant face à Daryl, et regarda son visage se détendre doucement dans le sommeil. Elle garda leurs mains liées, et s'endormit à son tour._

Jane ouvrit les yeux, un sanglot coincé dans la gorge. Cela faisait longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas fait ce rêve atroce. A chaque fois, elle se réveillait en sueur, l'odeur du sang dans le nez, les larmes aux yeux, le cœur au bord des lèvres.

Elle se leva, s'étirant difficilement. Elle se tourna vers Merle, et remarqua que l'homme dormait profondément. Cela faisait maintenant 3 jours qu'il avait "élu domicile" dans l'infirmerie. Jane avait pris place sur un matelas posé au sol, gardant ainsi un œil sur le chasseur.

Jane n'avait pas pu se résoudre à abandonner Merle. Malgré toute la colère qu'elle ressentait, elle avait vu toute la détresse et la souffrance qui traversait le chasseur.

Comme elle l'avait prévu, la redescente avait été douloureuse. C'était la première fois depuis les trois derniers jours que Merle dormait normalement, sans sueur, sans douleur, sans râle, sans respiration lourde.

La chasseuse regarda par la petite fenêtre de l'infirmerie, la nuit était encore présente. Remarquant que son pantalon était déchiré, elle soupira et récupéra une jupe qui traînait dans la pièce. Elle se changea, enfila une veste, ses bottes, puis prit la décision de libérer Merle, laissant la porte ouverte. L'homme n'était plus attaché au lit, mais la porte restait constamment fermée à clef. Jusqu'à aujourd'hui.

Jane sortit du bâtiment et s'installa sur l'herbe, près des braises encore fumantes et admira l'horizon se peindre de couleur rouge, orange, jaune... Elle aimait regarder le soleil se lever. Elle avait pris l'habitude de se lever tôt pour admirer ce spectacle magnifique, ces couleurs chaudes, cette sensation de plénitude qui s'emparait d'elle lorsque le premier rayon se posait sur son visage.

Elle entendit des pas derrière elle, et quelques secondes plus tard, Merle s'installa près d'elle. Il sentait bon le savon, preuve qu'il allait mieux, et qu'il était assez en forme pour se lever et se laver. Il fouilla dans la poche de son pantalon propre, et tendit un sachet à Jane.

Cette dernière prit ce geste comme une forme d'excuse, qu'elle accepta en récupérant le sachet et le jetant dans les braises rougeoyantes. Une fumée blanche monta, le sachet et son contenant brûlant rapidement. La chasseuse se leva, s'étira, puis posant son regard quelques secondes sur Merle, et lui fit signe de la tête de la suivre.

L'homme s'exécuta et ils se dirigèrent ensemble vers la forêt.

Comme avant.

...

\- Merle n'est plus dans l'infirmerie. Et Jane non plus, annonça Maggie. J'espère que tout va bien.

\- Ils sont partis dans la forêt tous les deux, quand il faisait encore nuit, affirma Tiny.

\- Y'a le pantalon de Jane dans l'infirmerie, ajouta Glenn, un air ahuri sur le visage.

Cette phrase eut l'effet d'une bombe hilare dans la prison. Et puis, comme un défi, chacun y alla à sa théorie sur la question "qu'est-il arrivé au pantalon de Jane ?".

Les propositions passèrent de "Merle a eu faim et l'a mangé" à " Jane est somnambule et l'a abandonné en pensant que c'est un serpent". Et puis, il y eu Herschel.

\- Merle et Jane semble assez proche, je me trompe ? Vous croyez que-

\- QUE RIEN DU TOUT ! coupa Daryl, blanc comme un linge. Y'a pas intêret que j'ai l'image de mon frangin avec Jane !

Le chasseur sortit en trombe de la prison, sous le regard amusé de ses comparses. Carole le suivit, essayant de ne pas rire du malaise de son ami. Daryl n'avait jamais mentionné une quelconque relation avec qui que ce soit. Certes, il était très pudique sur sa vie personnelle, mais depuis, Carole et lui avaient échangés quelques mots personnels.

Elle le trouva assis sur le sol, les bras croisés sur ses genoux fléchis, fumant une cigarette. Elle s'installa près de lui, et lui piqua sa sèche. Le chasseur ne broncha pas, et s'en alluma une autre. Il aimait ces moments avec Carole. Lorsqu'ils étaient seuls, il pouvait se laisser aller, oublier son masque d'homme dur, et même, parler à cœur ouvert.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas pour eux, ils sont juste aller faire des folies dans la forêt, ricana Carole, sortant Daryl de ses pensées.

\- Putain mais t'es une véritable obsédée toi ! râla le redneck, n'osant pas regarder son amie. Mais bon, au moins, ça veut dire que Merle est guéri. Et s'il se comporte pas comme un con, Jane pourrait décider de le laisser rester.

\- Tu crois qu'elle était sérieuse quand elle a dit qu'elle voulait qu'il parte ? s'étonna Carole.

\- Elle est vraiment en colère contre lui, mais elle le laissera pas se barrer. Elle tient à lui. Leur... relation est différente de moi et elle. Pour moi, elle est comme ma frangine, mais Merle... ils ont été ensemble. Amoureux j'pense. Putain, on dirait une ado qui raconte la vie de sa meilleure amie ! termina Daryl, gêné de parler de cette histoire.

\- Elle a parlé d'une promesse qu'il lui a faite, tu sais ce qu'il en est ?

Daryl ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, mais remarqua deux silhouettes qui avançaient vers la grille d'entrée. Il reconnut son frère et la chasseuse, et se leva pour les rejoindre, suivit de près par Carole. Mais à mi-chemin, il vit la tenue vestimentaire de Jane, et fronça les sourcils.

\- Depuis quand Jane porte des jupes ? chuchota Carole, partageant les pensées de Daryl. Bon, au moins, on sait qu'elle est pas partie les fesses à l'air.

\- Ouais, Tiny a perdu son pari, ricana le chasseur.

\- Aucune question ! râla Jane, croisant le regard interrogateur de ce dernier. J'vais m'laver.

Daryl grimaça à l'état des vêtements de la chasseuse, et remarqua les traces de sang sur son dos. Il se tourna vers Merle, qui lui, arborait un sourire étrange. Carole gloussa doucement, mais pas assez pour ne pas recevoir de regard étonné des deux frères Dixon. Elle se dépêcha de rejoindre Jane, curieuse de savoir ce qui avait bien pu se passer.

\- Comme l'a dit la Dame, pas de question, sourit le plus vieux, suivant le chemin des deux femmes.

\- DANS LA FORÊT ? hurla Carole.

Daryl tourna de nouveau son regard sur son frère, et vit que ce dernier perdait son sourire. Et il comprit.

\- Putain mais vous êtes sérieux ? Vous croyez vraiment que c'est le moment ? s'offusqua-t-il.

\- C'est pas du tout c'que tu crois frangin, se défendit Merle. Mais alors pas du tout !

 _-... Pourquoi tu portes une jupe ?_

 _\- Donc, on est dans une forêt, entourés de rôdeurs, le soleil se lève à peine, tu sors d'une overdose, et la seule chose que tu trouves à dire, c'est une remarque sur ma tenue vestimentaire ? s'exclama Jane._

 _\- Je ne m'en plains pas, j'aime bien ! sourit le chasseur._

 _\- Mais sois sérieux 5 secondes, merde ! T'as failli crever, alors que t'avais jurer de ne plus jamais te camer, et tu crois que j'ai envie de me fendre la gueule avec toi ? s'énerva la chasseuse, faisant face à l'homme. Eh bin devines quoi ? Non, j'ai pas ri ! J'ai cru que t'allais mourir, j'ai vu ton frère avoir peur de nouveau ! Tu crois que ça n'a pas suffit la dernière fois de te voir inerte au sol ?_

 _\- Oh arrête de chouiner, marmonna Merle, lui tournant le dos et avançant sans l'attendre. Comme si je pouvais te manquer._

 _Il sentit quelque chose le percuter dans le dos, et se retourna pour voir son amie, la main pleine de terre. Il ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer, mais une deuxième salve de terre le percuta en pleine poitrine. Jane, les larmes aux yeux, le bombarda encore et encore, la colère la faisant trembler. Merle l'attrapa par les bras pour la stopper, mais elle se débattit, refusant tout contact avec lui._

 _\- T'es qu'un enfoiré ! hurla-t-elle, pleurant sans pouvoir se retenir. Dégage ! Retournes vers ton gouverneur de merde, dans ta ville de merde, faire ton boulot de sous-fifre de merde, et oublie-moi ! J'savais que t'étais un connard, j'aurais jamais dû te sauver ! Tu-t'es... JOh et puis j'me casse !_

 _Mais alors qu'elle se libérait des mains de Merle, ce dernier la rattrapa, la jeta au sol et s'allongea sur elle, la bâillonnant de sa secondes plus tard, une dizaine de rôdeurs passèrent tout prêt d'eux, mais ne leurs prêtèrent pas attention. Jane, les mains serrant le haut de Merle comme un ancrage, priait silencieusement qu'aucun des walkers ne les attaquent._

 _Le calme revenu, le chasseur amorça un mouvement pour se relever, mais il sentit une résistance. Il croisa le regard humide de Jane, et sentit ses fines mains remonter le long de son dos musclé. Il soupira, remonta ses genoux, et se redressa, entraînant avec lui la jeune femme. Assise sur les cuisses de Merle, Jane croisa ses jambes dans le dos de son ami, ses bras autour de son cou, et le serra silencieusement, les larmes coulant sur ses joues._

 _Elle avait eu peur, encore une fois. Peur de voir Daryl devenir fou, au point de vouloir tout détruire sur son passage. Alors il était hors de question de regarder Merle se détruire à nouveau. Mais maintenant qu'elle était dans ses bras, elle refusait de le lâcher. Elle se recula un peu, et croisa son regard._

 _Mut par un instinct longtemps refoulé, elle se jeta sur ses lèvres, l'embrassant avec ferveur et-_

\- AAah c'est bon j'veux pas savoir ! râla Daryl, dépassant son frère d'un pas forcé.

\- Mais t'as vraiment les idées mal placées hein ! contra Merle, l'attrapant par le bras pour lui raconter la suite.

 _Jane s'accrochait à Merle comme si elle pouvait tomber. Ses gestes étaient désespérés, ses baisers rugueux et avides. Elle sentit les mains de l'homme glisser sous sa jupe, et gémit d'impatience. Puis soudain, Merle la repoussa, la faisant tomber au sol, et se releva rapidement, comme s'il s'était brûlé._

 _\- Désolé, j'peux pas... s'excusa le chasseur. C'est pas que j'veux pas mais..._

 _\- Ouais, c'est bon, laisse tomber, coupa Jane, se relevant, visiblement vexée. Rentrons._

 _\- Attends-_

 _Mais Jane ne l'écouta pas. Elle avança d'un pas décidé, rapidement rejoint par Merle. Ce dernier ne voulait pas pas la blesser, mais la seule fois où ils avaient sauter le pas, Daryl avait fini le visage en sang, et Jane, le crâne fracassé sur une pierre..._

\- 'ttends, c'est parce que vous avez... C'est pour ça que son père avait pété un câble ? comprit Daryl. Il croyait que c'était moi ?

\- Apparemment, Papa Jane avait appris que sa fille adorée n'était plus une jeune vierge à sacrifier. Il avait vraiment un gros problème de possession sur elle. J'pense même qu'il aurait préféré la garder pour lui.

Daryl grimaça. Pas pour le fait que son frère et son amie ai partagé une nuit ensemble, mais plutôt que le père de Jane ai pu avoir ce genre d'envie pour son enfant.

Mais il avait toujours été tordu. Même le père Dixon n'avait pas eu ce genre de "gestes" sur lui.

\- Enfin bref, elle s'est vexée, et maintenant, elle fait la gueule. Encore. Mais au moins, elle me laisse rester, conclut le plus vieux.

\- Et moi aussi, ajouta Rick, débarquant dans le dos de Merle. Content de voir que tu es debout. Et en forme.

Merle, après une seconde d'hésitation, il serra la main tendue de l'ancien shérif, sous le regard ravi de Daryl. Les trois hommes entrèrent dans la prison, et se mêlèrent au groupe installé dans la salle principale. Il ne manquait que Lori, qui avait décidé de rester cacher dans sa cellule, et Jane, qui prenait une douche et devait sûrement marmonner dans sa barbe, en colère d'avoir été repoussé par Merle. Ce dernier sentit une petite pression sur son bras, et posa son regard sur Carl.

\- Tu vas plus mourir ? demanda le jeune garçon, le regard humide de larmes.

\- Non, ne t'inquiètes pas mon grand, il en faut plus pour ce débarrasser d'une vieille rascasse comme lui, le rassura Carole, faisant rire le petit. D'ailleurs, tu vas pouvoir récupérer ta "chambre". Sauf si tu ronfles, dans ce cas-là, tu resteras dans l'infirmerie.

Merle ronchonna, mais sourit à la petite pique de Carole. Si Daryl l'appréciait, c'est qu'elle en valait vraiment le coup. Il connaissait son petit frère, et savait qu'il ne donnait pas sa confiance à n'importe qui.

Le chasseur se leva, puis se dirigea vers l'infirmerie pour récupérer les quelques affaires que Jane avait ramener pour lui.

Jane.

Il ne pouvait pas se dire amoureux de la jeune femme, parce qu'il ne savait pas ce qu'était l'amour. Mais il ressentait quelque chose pour elle. Une sorte d'attachement, de jalousie pour quiconque obtiendrait son attention autre que lui.

Il se souvenait de la première fois qu'ils s'étaient embrassés. Contrairement à ce qui est montré dans les films, ça n'avait pas été magique et sauveur, mais plutôt nul et maladroit. Et puis ils avaient continué à se voir, se cachant du regard des autres. Ce n'était pas leur différence d'âge* qui aurait pu gêner, mais plutôt leur différence de rang. Mais les deux jeunes s'en fichaient. Ils étaient bien ensemble. Et entre Jane et Daryl, leurs amitiés étaient indéfectibles.

Et le jour où Merle et Jane passèrent une étape supérieure, plus rien n'importait. Ils étaient tous les deux, ensemble, tout simplement. Malheureusement, aucun des deux ne se seraient doutés que quelques jours plus tard, ils se retrouveraient séparés pour un long, très long moment.

Merle entra dans l'infirmerie, et y découvrit Jane, endormi dans le lit qui avait accueilli le chasseur pendant les quelques jours de sa "guérison". Le chasseur la regarda, si vulnérable dans son sommeil. Il enleva ses chaussures, sa veste, et s'allongea derrière la jeune femme. Il glissa la prothèse de son bras sous l'oreiller soutenant la tête de Jane, couvrit leurs corps d'une couverture, et posa sa main libre sur le ventre de la jeune femme.

Cette dernière soupira dans son sommeil, et se tourna, glissant son visage dans le cou de son vis-à-vis, ses bras repliés entre leurs torses. Merle la regarda dormir, sa main glissant le long de la colonne vertébrale de la chasseuse. Il lui était déjà arrivé de la regarder, surtout qu'elle se détendait et fermait les yeux. A ce moment-là, son visage perdait toute trace d'inquiétude, de colère, de stress. Ses traits se lissaient, et un léger sourire se dessinait sur ses lèvres.

Ces fameuses lèvres que Merle avait adoré embrasser encore et encore. Tantôt durs et puissants, tantôt doux et langoureux, leurs baisers échangés avaient un point commun : il le laissait complètement pantelant. C'était les seuls moments où il se permettait de se montrer moins dur, moins bourrin.

Merle en voulait encore. Mais il avait peur que cela ne refasse du mal à la chasseuse. Mais le père de Jane n'était plus là depuis longtemps, et personne ne semblait prêt à lui péter la gueule s'il s'approchait de trop près de Jane.

Enfin, il l'espérait.

Alors, il se lança.

Merle se pencha, et déposa un léger baiser sur les lèvres de Jane. Puis un autre, et sentit un mouvement de la part de la chasseuse. Cette dernière ouvrit lentement les yeux, et croisa le regard brillant anxiété de Merle. Ce dernier ne se démonta pas, et retenta l'expérience. Qui eut une réponse positive de la jeune femme, entrouvrant les lèvres pour laisser passer sa langue.

D'un simple baiser du bout des lèvres, ils passèrent à un échange plus langoureux, leurs langues se rencontrant pour la première fois depuis très longtemps. Et les sensations étaient toujours aussi fortes, aussi belles, aussi grisantes. Merle glissa sa main libre sur la joue de Jane, la caressant doucement, alors que cette dernière se collait un peu plus au corps de son... mais que pouvait bien être Merle pour elle ?

Elle se décida à y penser plus tard, profitant du moment présent. Car elle savait qu'à partir du moment où ils quitteraient cette pièce, Merle redeviendrait l'homme bourru et peu délicat qu'il était.

L'échange se calma lentement, puis se stoppa. Merle déposa un baiser sur le front de la jeune femme, puis la serra dans ses bras, son nez niché dans ses longs cheveux encore humide. Il voulait profiter au maximum de la présence rassurante de Jane, ne sachant pas si cela se reproduirait un jour.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

*environ 6 ans

Voilà ! Jane et Merle se sont ENFIN rapprochés ! Il était temps hein ! krkrkr

Et n'oubliez pas, une petite review, c'est gratuit et c'est bon pour le moral !


	11. chapter 11

Amis du jour, Bonjour !  
Je viens parmi vous avec une nouvelle histoire, ma première dans le registre The Walking Dead ! Je me suis mise à cette série il y a quelques semaines, et franchement, je regrette de ne pas l'avoir regardé avant !  
Je me lance donc une histoire basé sur mon personnage favori de la série : Daryl Dixon. Ou plutôt, sur son enfance. Ce sera un Daryl/Carole, parce que je kiffe ce ship ! :D

Disclamer : La série et les personnages appartiennent à Frank Darabont et Robert Kirkman, mais Jane et l'histoire qui suivent sont de moi !  
Bêta : ma Jenn Ship, qui me soutient dans l'écriture de cette histoire !

Précision : Je n'en suis qu'à la saison 4, donc SPOIL sur les quatre premières saisons.  
Présence de violence, d'abus de drogues et d'alcool, de racisme. ATTENTION ! En aucun cas, je ne tolère ce genre de choses !  
Ceci est une DEAD-FIC, mort d'un des personnages principaux ! (et de plusieurs autres mais hey, c'est The Walking Dead hein ! lol)

Les personnages risquent d'être OOC, j'en prends le risque.

Prend place pendant la saison 2, je la remanie à ma façon, ! Bonne lecture ^^

 _Comme vous le savez, l'inspiration est quelque chose d'aléatoire et d'imprévisible. Rajoutez à ça le travail et la vie publique, et vous obtenez une auteure qui ne sait plus où elle en est. Mais sachez que cette histoire n'est pas terminée, et que je ne l'abandonne pas !_  
 _Les souvenirs sont en italiques._

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Après le départ de Merle dans l'infirmerie, Daryl se sentit l'envie de bouger. Il se leva, récupéra son arbalète, et annonça son départ. Il sortit, et entendit quelqu'un courir derrière lui. Il se tourna pour voir Carole le rejoindre, un sac à dos à la main.

\- J'viens avec toi, et t'as pas le choix, sourit la jeune femme. J'ai besoin de trouver des baies.

Daryl leva les yeux au ciel, mais retint un sourire. Il aimait bien ces moments avec Carol, quand ils étaient que tous les deux, et discutaient de tout et de rien. Et maintenant que tout allait mieux pour tout le monde, il pouvait enfin se permettre de respirer.

Ils s'enfoncèrent dans les bois, écoutant les piaillements des oiseaux, le vent dans les branches feuillus, les bruits de leurs pas sur le sol.

\- Ça fait du bien ce vent frais, commenta Carole.

\- Ouais, s'tu le dis.

Le silence retomba, rendant le moment presque gênant. Daryl ne savait pas quoi raconter, ayant peur de dire n'importe quoi. La plupart du temps, c'était Carole qui lançait un sujet, et il débattait dessus pendant leur moment entre eux. Mais là rien.

Puis, il se lança.

\- J'ai vu Andrea et Rick s'embrasser dans la réserve.

\- QUOI ? Non, attends tu... Quand ? Raconte ! s'extasia Carole, secouant le bras de Daryl.

\- Ah mais calme-toi ! contra le chasseur, regrettant déjà sa révélation. J'te raconte, mais arrête de me secouer dans tous les sens.

Carol libéra son ami et attendit la suite, le regard pétillant de curiosité.

\- En fait, j'étais avec Andrea dans la réserve et...

 _3 jours plus tôt..._

 _\- Tiens, essaie d'attraper la boîte de compote s'il te plaît, je suis pas assez grande, demanda Andrea, récupérant des biscuits secs._

 _Daryl s'exécuta, puis posa la boîte sur la table de la réserve. Les deux comparses avaient décidés d'aller chercher quelques aliments pour remplir les placards de la "cuisine". Ils entendirent des pas se rapprocher, et sortirent de la réserve pour vérifier qui c'était._

 _\- Ah Rick, tu tombes bien ! sourit Andrea. On a besoin de tes bras pour ramener nos emplettes._

 _\- Je veux bien vous aider, mais laissez-moi d'abord récupérer du chocolat pour Carl et Beth. Si je ne leur en ramène pas, ils vont faire de nos vies un enfer ! s'amusa Rick._

 _\- J'pars devant, j'vous laisse ramener le reste, proposa Daryl. Carole attend tout ça pour faire... j'sais pas quoi. Enfin bref..._

 _Le chasseur sortit de la réserve, laissant Rick et Andrea seuls. Il se dirigea vers la cuisine, déposant ses "emplettes" sur la grande table. Carol se tourna et lui sourit, une cuillère en bois dans la main._

 _\- Regarde-nous, on dirait un vrai petit couple, ricana-t-elle. Mais mon chéri, tu as oublié la farine !_

 _Daryl râla, mais remarqua qu'effectivement, il n'avait pas pris ce pourquoi il était parti à la réserve. Il rebroussa chemin, soufflant d'agacement. Il tendit l'oreille, s'étonnant de ne pas entendre Rick et Andrea parler._

 _Il tourna dans la salle adjacente à la réserve, et eut un arrêt en voyant la scène qui se jouait sous ses yeux._

 _Rick et Andrea, s'embrassant comme si la fin du monde était dans quelques minutes. Daryl recula, se mettant hors de la vue des deux amants, puis toussa bruyamment, faisant ainsi connaître sa présence. Il attendit encore un peu, puis avança, et se retint de rire en remarquant la distance qu'il y avait entre Rick et Andrea._

 _\- Alors, toujours pas fini vos emplettes ? demanda innocemment Daryl, attrapant le paquet de farine oublié._

 _\- Si, on.. hem, on vérifiait juste qu'on ai rien oublié, bégaya Rick, remettant ses cheveux en place. On arrive._

 _Daryl hocha la tête, puis retourna de nouveau vers la cuisine, y retrouvant Carole. Cette dernière remarqua l'air étrange du chasseur, mais Daryl occulta la question. Il posa le sac de farine, se disant que pour une fois, Rick avait l'air heureux._

\- Je le savais, affirma Carole, le regard dans le vide. Depuis le retour d'Andrea, Rick semble plus détendu, et ils rigolent bien ensemble.

\- Ouais, bin en attendant, va falloir qu'ils soient plus discrets. J'ai pas envie de les trouver en pleine partie de jambes en l'air, grimaça Daryl. J'préfère garder l'image d'Andrea habillée.

\- ... Mais Rick, ça ne te dérangerait pas ? sourit la femme aux cheveux gris.

\- Tu sais ce que je veux dire ! contra Daryl. Et tu-

Le chasseur se stoppa, tendant l'oreille. Il fit volte-face, son arbalète armée, prête à tirer. Quelques secondes plus tard, une biche arriva, marchant tranquillement.

Daryl s'apprêta à tirer, mais une main douce se posa sur son biceps, le faisant baisser son arme.

\- Attends, chuchota Carole, se rapprochant du chasseur.

Daryl resta quelques secondes à regarder cette main à la peau douce sur son bras, avant de relever la tête, et de voir une scène incroyable : un faon suivait la biche. C'était la première fois depuis très longtemps qu'il apercevait une femelle et ses petits.

Il baissa complètement son arbalète, et admira la scène, avant de reporter son attention sur Carole.

Cette dernière était subjuguée par ce qu'elle voyait. Son regard brillait, un léger sourire se dessinant sur ses lèvres fines. Daryl ne l'avait jamais vu comme ça. La pauvre femme avait vécu un enfer avec son ignoble mari. Et quand tout s'était "arrangé" avec la mort de ce monstre, c'était sa fille qu'on lui enlevait. Son seule enfant, son ancrage, avait été transformée par un rôdeur.

Mais aujourd'hui, Carole souriait. Une vraie émotion joyeuse qui se lisait sur son visage. Et Daryl la trouva belle. Il ne lui dirait pas, parce que ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes, mais il n'arrivait plus à la quitter des yeux.

\- Tu sais, je vais finir par rougir si tu continues à me fixer comme ça, ricana Carole, tournant son visage face à Daryl.

Leur nez à quelques centimètres de distance, les deux comparses croisèrent leur regard. Aucun des deux ne bougea, occupés à détailler le visage de l'autre. Daryl fut le premier à rompre le moment, extrêmement gêné. Il se racla la gorge, ce qui fit fuir la biche et son petit.

Carole sourit, amusée. Puis, mû par une envie soudaine, elle tenta le tout pour le tout.

\- Dis, tu m'apprendrais à me servir de ton arbalète ?

\- Si t'essaie pas de me tuer avec, j'suis d'accord.

Il se plaça derrière Carole, lui donna l'arme, et lui montra comment viser. Ses bras musclés entourant ceux de la jeune femme, il l'aida à maintenir l'arbalète en place. Carole tira, visant un arbre, dans lequel se ficha un carreau.

\- J'ai réussi ! s'exclama Carole. Laisse-moi tirer encore !

\- Ok, mais tu vises un arbre plus loin, accepta Daryl, réarmant son arbalète. Et pareil, tu vises avec les deux yeux.

Carole répéta les gestes, tira, mais loupa l'arbre. Elle râla, mais sourit lorsque Daryl lui proposa de la guider. Certains pourraient dire qu'elle profitait de la situation pour se rapprocher de Daryl, mais c'était le seul moyen qu'elle avait trouvé pour avoir de petites interactions avec le jeune chasseur.

\- Là, comme ça, répliqua Daryl, reprenant place derrière la jeune femme. Il faut que tu sers les bras contre ton torse.

Carole tourna la tête, son visage tellement prêt de celui de Daryl qu'elle pouvait sentir son souffle sur sa joue. Et là, elle sentit le vent tourné. Le chasseur ne recula pas, rougissant même légèrement. Elle vit les yeux bleus/verts/marrons( rayez la mention inutile lol) de l'homme se poser brièvement sur ses lèvres fines. Elle le voulait réellement, mais une petite voix en elle lui souffla VIOLE-LE ! ON S'EN FOUT YA PAS DE TÉMOIN ! MDRRRR de ne pas le brusquer.

Elle attendit alors, regardant ce visage si près du sien, mais semblant pourtant si lointain. Puis, une main se glissa sur sur son poignet, léger contact peau contre peau.

Carole sentit un frisson remonter le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Les deux comparses se firent face, leur souffle s'entremêlant, leurs cœurs battant au même rythme.  
Leurs visages se rapprochèrent encore, leurs yeux se fermèrent, leurs lèvres se frôlèrent, et-

\- Ah Daryl t'es là !

Le chasseur et la jeune femme se séparèrent prestement, comme s'ils s'étaient brûlés. Rick arriva d'un pas rapide, ne se doutant pas de ce qu'il venait d'interrompre. Il salua Carole, puis se tourna vers le chasseur.

\- Sacha a trouvé un... Tout va bien ?

\- Ouais, pourquoi tu poses cette question ? s'agaça Daryl, remettant son arbalète sur son dos. Elle a trouvé quoi Sacha ?

Les deux hommes discutèrent ensemble, sous le regard fuyant de Carole. Une seconde de plus, et elle aurait enfin pu connaître le goût de ces lèvres qui la tentaient depuis tellement longtemps.

Bien avant la disparition de Sophia, bien avant la mort de son mari, Carole avait déjà commencé à ressentir quelque chose pour Daryl.

Elle se souvenait parfaitement du moment où elle s'était rendu compte qu'elle regardait le jeune chasseur d'une façon différente...

 _La chaleur était écrasante, mais Carole tenait bon. Elle devait aller le linge, sinon Ed allait encore s'énerver. Heureusement, ce jour-là, il était resté sous la tente pour dormir. Carole avait laissé Sophia à Lori avec Carl. Elle refusait de laisser sa petite avec Ed. Seule, en sueur, la mère de famille descendit au lac, son panier de linge sale sous le bras._

 _Beaucoup de ses compagnons de fortune étaient partis en recherche de provisions, d'autres partis en chasse, et le reste gardait le campement. Dale veillait sur sa caravane, son éternel chapeau de pêcheur vissé sur la tête._

 _Carole lava son linge dans le lac, profitant de la fraîcheur de l'eau pour faire redescendre sa température. Depuis le matin, elle se sentait nauséeuse, mais n'avait pas osé se plaindre. Si Ed l'avait entendu, il lui aurait sûrement donné une correction. Encore._

 _Son linge lavé, elle remonta au campement, la panière pesant lourd sous son bras. Mais alors qu'elle traversait la forêt, elle sentit une nausée monter. Elle accéléra le pas, ne voulant pas se retrouver face à un rôdeur._

 _Mais son regard se voila, son corps se mit à trembler, et toute force quitta ses bras et ses jambes. Elle lâcha sa corbeille, son linge encore humide se répandant dans la boue. Lentement, la mère de famille se sentit sombrer, son corps se rapprochant du sol._

 _Mais le choc avec la terre ne se fit pas._

 _\- Hey ho, garde les yeux ouverts, lui ordonna une voix qu'elle connaissait. Tiens, bois._

 _Elle sentit un goulot se poser sur ses lèvres, et de l'eau fraîche coula dans sa bouche. Elle avala difficilement, mais la sensation de fraîcheur la soulagea. Son regard toujours flou, son sens du toucher était plus fort. Elle sentait deux bras l'entourer par les épaules, la maintenant contre un torse musclé._

 _\- Daryl ? murmura Carole d'une voix tremblante._

 _\- Sérieux, tu sais pas rester à l'ombre quand il fait chaud ? râla le jeune chasseur._

 _\- Qu'est-ce tu fous par terre ? demanda une autre voix, que Carole reconnut comme l'aîné des Dixon._

 _\- Au lieu d'poser des questions con, aide-moi à la mettre contre l'arbre, répondit Daryl. Elle a un coup d'chaud._

 _Les deux frères mirent la mère de famille sous l'ombre d'un arbre, lui permettant de reprendre doucement ses esprits. Merle décida de laisser le plus jeune seul avec Carole, ramenant ainsi leur prise de chasse au camp afin que la viande ne se perde pas._

 _Daryl récupéra un chiffon dans sa poche qu'il imbiba d'eau, avant de le déposer doucement sur la nuque de la jeune femme. Cette dernière sursauta, sentant une main se poser sur son cou, mais aucune douleur ne vint._

 _\- C'est juste pour refroidir ta nuque. Ça t'évitera la migraine._

 _\- Merci... murmura Carole, s'appuyant contre la main de son vis-à-vis._

 _Les minutes passèrent, sans un mot, sans un bruit. La mère de famille reprit contenance, pouvant enfin voir son "sauveur". Et ce fut à ce moment-là qu'elle le vit différemment._

 _Il n'avait pas cet air renfrogné et colérique habituel. Il semblait calme, concentré, ses yeux parcourant le visage de Carole, cherchant le moindre signe de rechute. Il portait une chemise sans manches , qui dévoilaient des bras musclés et rassurants. A genoux face à elle, il la regardait sans haine, sans dégoût. Carole se sentait bien. Apaisée. Pour une fois, elle n'avait pas peur._

 _\- Ça y est, tu t'sens mieux ? Tu peux te relever ? s'enquit Daryl._

 _Carole hocha la tête, un léger sourire discret sur les lèvres. Elle accepta l'aide du jeune chasseur, prenant ses mains dans les siennes pour se hisser. Daryl récupéra le linge qu'il remit dans la panière, puis la hissa sous son bras._

 _\- Allez viens, j'te ramène. Et essaie de te reposer._

 _\- Si seulement je pouvais, chuchota Carole, ne sachant pas que le redneck l'avait entendu. Merci, pour tout, ajouta-t-elle d'une voix plus forte._

 _Daryl hocha la tête, pensant déjà à la suite. Au lieu de la laisser retrouver son mari, il la conduisit dans la tente qu'il partageait avec son frère. Carole hésita, mais la fatigue l'emporta. Elle s'allongea sur la couche du plus vieux des Dixon, et remerçia une dernière fois Daryl avant de sombrer dans un sommeil profond._

 _Le jeune redneck veilla sur la jeune femme, et même si son grand frère râla pour l'occupation de son lit, les deux Dixon firent en sorte que rien ni personne ne la réveille._

 _\- Tu sais que si l'autre fils de pute l'apprend, il la dégommera, affirma Merle, pelant les écureuils qu'ils avaient chassé. J'te l'avais dit, fallait m'laisser le buter dans la forêt._

 _\- T'es pas un meurtrier, contra Daryl. T'inquiètes, un jour, ça changera._

 _Ed ne sut rien sur le malaise et la sieste de son épouse auprès des Dixon, mais le linge sale fut une raison pour montrer sa monstruosité sur son épouse. Mais Carole se disait qu'un jour, peut-être, quelqu'un ou quelque chose stopperait cette spirale infernale..._

Une main passa devant son visage, la sortant de ses souvenirs. Daryl la regardait avec une lueur d'inquiétude dans le regard. Mais un sourire de la femme aux cheveux gris le rassura.

\- Désolé, juste un peu de fatigue, expliqua Carole, se tournant vers Rick. Donc, tu disais ? Sacha ?

\- Euh oui, Sacha a trouvé un camion abandonné pas très loin de la prison, réexpliqua l'ancien Shérif. On va y faire un raid pour récupérer les cartons qu'il y a dedans. Et je venais chercher Daryl pour nous prêter main forte.

\- J'arrive, juste le temps de récupérer ma flèche, accepta le redneck.

Rick hocha la tête, regarda une dernière fois les deux comparses, puis fit demi-tour. Daryl attendit que l'ancien Shérif soit hors de portée, puis se tourna vers Carole, un air contrit sur le visage.

\- Je... J'suis-

\- Si tu me dis que t'es désolé, je te plante cette flèche dans le cul, râla Carole, mais un doux sourire sur les lèvres. Allez viens, s'il y a des choses intéressantes dans ce camion, je veux être de la partie !

Daryl sourit légèrement puis récupéra son arbalète et ses carreaux. Les deux comparses partirent ensemble vers la prison, chacun ressassant la scène précédente dans leur tête.

Arrivé à la bâtisse, Daryl rejoignit Rick, Glenn, Tiny, Sacha et Maggie, tandis que Carole rejoignait Andrea et Herschel, tous les autres étant occupés à discuter tranquillement.

\- Carole, est-ce que tout va bien ? demanda le vieil homme, jouant machinalement avec sa béquille.

Daryl entra au même moment, annonçant le départ de la troupe pour le camion, puis ressortit.

\- Oui, tout va bien, sourit l'interpellé, avant de se raviser. Est-ce que je peux vous parler de quelque chose sans que ça ne sorte d'ici ?

Herschel et Andrea hochèrent la tête, et Carole se lança.

...

La troupe marchait tranquillement, Daryl et Rick à l'arrière. Le chasseur se demandait encore et encore ce qui aurait pu se passer si l'ancien Shérif ne les avait pas interrompu.

\- Bon écoute, je sais que t'es pas du genre à te confier, mais je vois de la fumée sortir de tes oreilles, commença ce dernier. Alors, soit tu me racontes ce qu'il se passe, soit je demande à Carole.

Daryl tourna si vivement la tête vers l'ancien shérif que sa nuque craqua. Qu'avait pu voir Rick ? Qu'allait-il en penser ? Le jurerait-il ?

\- Je sais pas ce qui se déroule dans tes pensées, mais arrête ça. T'es quelqu'un de bien, et ça, personne ne pourra dire le contraire. Et Carole le sait.

\- Ouais, on me l'a déjà sorti celle-là... grommela Daryl, gêné. Mais j'suis pas du genre à-

\- A fréquenter quelqu'un ? le coupa Rick. Tu n'as jamais eu de relation ?

\- Bien sûr que si ! s'insurgea le chasseur. Mais pas dans le genre de Carole.

Le redneck se tut, ne sachant pas s'il pouvait continuer de se confier ou pas. Malgré le temps qu'il avait passé avec l'ancien shérif, Daryl avait toujours peur d'être moqué, jugé, relégué au dernier rang, celui du sous-peuple oublié. Puis, il se souvint que Rick n'était pas comme ça. Ils étaient en quelque sorte "proche" maintenant.

\- On a... enfin... Il a failli s'passer quelque chose tout à l'heure, avoua-t-il dans un chuchotement.

\- D'accord. Je me doutais bien que j'avais interrompu un moment important, affirma Rick. Et, tu penses que tu retenteras ta chance ?

\- J'sais pas.

\- Laisse le temps passer. Ne brusque rien, ne charge rien. Carole et toi, vous avez chacun vos bagages douloureux à porter. Mais je sais que le jour où vous serez prêts, tout se passera le mieux.

Daryl hocha la tête, et la conversation se termina.

...

\- On est rentrés ! cria Tiny. On a ramené plein de choses !

Le colosse posa deux cartons sur une table, et les ouvrit, révélant des vêtements neufs. Daryl le suivit de près, déposant un carton plus gros, remplit de chocolat en tout genre. Il offrit une tablette à Beth qui passait par là, et récolta un sourire radieux et un baiser sur la joue.

\- Eh bien, je crois qu'on a de quoi tenir encore un moment ! sourit Carole, se postant juste à côté du redneck.

Tous fouillèrent les cartons, s'extasiant devant leurs butins. Carole profita du moment pour attirer Daryl dans un coin tranquille, afin de discuter en tête-à-tête. Le chasseur se tendit, mais accepta de la suivre.

Arrivés dans la cellule de Carole, à l'écart de tous, ils s'installèrent sur le lit, et firent silence. Ce n'était pas un moment gênant, juste un passage de tranquillité, où chacun remit ses pensées en place.

\- Je t'aime bien. Même beaucoup, commença Carole, son regard rivé sur le mur d'en face. Et, ce qui a failli se passer tout à l'heure, je ne l'aurais pas regretté. Mais... je ne veux pas que tu te sentes forcé, ou quoi que ce soit.

Daryl la regardait, tout en écoutant ses paroles religieusement.

\- Mais sache ceci, continua Carole, tournant son attention sur le jeune chasseur. J'attendrais. Je sais que tu ressens quelque chose pour moi, mais que tu as du mal à faire avec. Alors, prends ton temps, je reste là. Et le jour où tu te sentiras prêt, viens me voir.

Daryl ne sut quoi répondre. Carole avait tout dit. Ses paroles ne l'effraya pas, au contraire. Il relâcha un souffle qu'il ne savait pas avoir retenu, et hocha la tête. Puis, mû par un sentiment nouveau, il prit Carole dans ses bras.

Carole, d'abord surprise, reprit contenance, et entoura le cou de son ami de ses bras, caressant doucement ses cheveux. Ils restèrent ainsi quelques minutes, savourant ce moment entre eux.

Puis, à contrecœur, Daryl libéra son amie. Cette dernière glissa ses mains sur le visage du chasseur, et déposa un doux baiser sur son front. Puis, ils levèrent, se sourirent, et quittèrent la cellule, rejoignant leurs compagnons d'infortune.

Carole croisa le regard d'Herschel, et ce dernier comprit que tout s'était passé comme il l'avait prévu.

 _\- Alors, dis-nous tout, l'encouragea Herschel._

 _\- Disons que Daryl et moi, on s'est beaucoup rapprochés depuis un moment, raconta Carole. Et dans la forêt, tout à l'heure..._

 _\- Vous vous êtes embrassés ? espéra Andrea, un sourire aux lèvres._

 _\- Non, vu qu'on a été interrompu par Rick, grimaça la femme aux cheveux gris._

 _Andrea poussa un râle de mécontentement, rapidement moqué gentiment par Herschel._

 _\- Est-ce que c'était spontanée ? demanda ce dernier._

 _\- Daryl est celui qui a fait le premier geste, confirma Carole. Et j'y ai vraiment cru, mais... Et maintenant, je ne sais pas quoi faire. J'ai envie de retenter le coup, mais j'ai peur que Daryl me repousse._

 _\- Daryl est ce genre de personne qui n'a pas appris à montrer ce qu'il ressent, expliqua Herschel. La seule qu'il n'arrive pas à contrôler, c'est la colère. C'est surtout celle qui lui a permis de se défendre au quotidien. Alors, il ne faudra pas s'attendre à une déclaration d'amour !_

 _Carole rit, amusée de la répartie du vieil homme. Mais tout cela, elle le savait déjà._

 _\- Laisse-lui le temps, continua le patriarche. Il y arrivera, à assumer ce qu'il ressent pour toi. Et ce jour-là, tu seras vraiment heureuse qu'il se dévoile à toi. Mais surtout, dis-lui. Comme ça, lui aussi sera rassuré._

 _\- Et ce jour-là, tu auras Merle comme beau-frère ! répliqua Andrea, détendant l'atmosphère._

 _Carole rit de plus belle, et se détendit considérablement. Elle était maintenant totalement rassurée pour l'avenir. Elle attendrait patiemment que le jeune chasseur refasse le premier pas. Elle savait qu'elle n'aurait pas à attendre une éternité, surtout avec ce baiser avorté._

 _Les trois survivants entendirent les voix de ceux qui étaient partis au camion, et la conversation se termina. Carole, elle, avait enfin la réponse à sa question._

\- Hey Carole, regarde ! Des sous-vêtements neufs ! sourit Maggie, déballant un carton.

\- Je vais enfin pouvoir me débarrasser de ce soutien-gorge débraillé ! s'exclama Carole.

Les deux femmes se regardèrent, puis rirent de bon coeur.

Daryl, lui, profita de ce moment de complicité pour admirer le visage souriant de Carole. Depuis ce moment où ils avaient manqué de s'embrasser, le jeune chasseur n'arrivait plus à détourner ses yeux de cette femme qu'il admirait.

Mais il ne se sentait pas encore prêt de retenter le coup. Il préférait attendre de se retrouver de nouveau seul avec Carole et surtout, de retrouver tout le courage nécessaire pour enfin pouvoir se rapprocher d'elle, et goûter enfin à ses lèvres parfaites.

\- Des brosses à dents ! Y'a des brosses à dents ! ET DU DENTIFRICE s'extasia Glenn. On va enfin pouvoir se récurer les dents. Fini l'haleine de chacal !

Tous rirent, et récupérèrent chacun une brosse à dents et un tube de dentifrice. Andrea partit la première se brosser les dents, sautillant presque. Carole continua le déballage de cartons, se rapprochant imperceptiblement de Daryl.

\- Tiens, dit simplement ce dernier, offrant une boîte de thé à la femme aux cheveux gris.

Un simple échange, mais qui apportait beaucoup aux deux intéressés. Le temps fera le reste, alors Carole sourit, le remercia, puis retourna à ses vacations.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Et n'oubliez pas, une petite review, c'est gratuit et c'est bon pour le moral !


	12. Chapter 12

Amis du jour, Bonjour !  
Je viens parmi vous avec une nouvelle histoire, ma première dans le registre The Walking Dead ! Je me suis mise à cette série il y a quelques semaines, et franchement, je regrette de ne pas l'avoir regardé avant !  
Je me lance donc une histoire basé sur mon personnage favori de la série : Daryl Dixon. Ou plutôt, sur son enfance. Ce sera un Daryl/Carole, parce que je kiffe ce ship ! :D

Disclamer : La série et les personnages appartiennent à Frank Darabont et Robert Kirkman, mais Jane et l'histoire qui suivent sont de moi !

Bêta : ma Jenn Ship, qui me soutient dans l'écriture de cette histoire !

Précision : Je n'en suis qu'à la saison 4, donc SPOIL sur les quatre premières saisons.  
 **Présence de violence, d'abus de drogues et d'alcool, de racisme. ATTENTION ! En aucun cas, je ne tolère ce genre de choses !**  
Ceci est une DEAD-FIC, mort d'un des personnages principaux ! (et de plusieurs autres mais hey, c'est The Walking Dead hein ! lol)  
Les personnages risquent d'être OOC, j'en prends le risque.

Prend place pendant la saison 2, je la remanie à ma façon, ! Bonne lecture ^^

 _Comme vous le savez, l'inspiration est quelque chose d'aléatoire et d'imprévisible. Rajoutez à ça le travail et la vie publique, et vous obtenez une auteure qui ne sait plus où elle en est. Mais sachez que cette histoire n'est pas terminée, et que je ne l'abandonne pas !_

Les souvenirs sont en italiques.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Lorsque Jane se réveilla, la journée était bien entamée. Elle se redressa, repoussant doucement Merle, puis se leva. Elle regarda sa tenue, et se mit en quête de son pantalon. Fouillant toute l'infirmerie, elle ne trouva rien. Elle soupira, puis quitta la pièce.

Arrivée dans la grande salle principale, Jane remarqua les regards sur elle, et grimaça.

\- Quoi ?

\- J'ai recousu ton pantalon, tu seras sûrement plus à l'aise qu'en jupe, sourit Carole, tendant le vêtement à la chasseuse.

Cette dernière entendit quelques ricanements, et leva les yeux au ciel. Elle savait que certains de ces compagnons d'infortunes s'étaient amusés à essayer de deviner ce qui était arrivé à son pantalon. Après tout, on passe le temps comme on peut !

Jane récupéra son habit, puis se dirigea vers une des cellules pour se changer. Mais ne regardant pas avant d'entrer, elle fut surprise de se retrouver face à Lori, assise sur un lit, un roman à la main.

\- Désolé, s'excusa la chasseuse, amorçant un geste pour sortir.

\- Non, attends, reste s'il te plaît, lui demanda Lori. Je voudrais te parler.

Jane hésita. La dernière fois que les deux femmes avaient parler ensemble, ça ne s'était pas très bien passé. Maintenant, elles arrivaient à s'éviter. Mais aussi, depuis l'overdose de Merle, Lori était restée enfermée dans sa cellule, n'adressant la parole à personne. S'était-elle calmée ? Avait-elle réfléchi à la situation ? Ou au contraire, était-elle plus en colère que jamais ? Jane tenta le coup, et s'installa sur un siège près de la femme enceinte.

\- Je... Je suis désolée, commença Lori, reposant son livre. Je sais que ça ne changera rien de tout ce qui s'est passé mais... voilà. Je vais bientôt accoucher et... je ne veux pas que mon enfant naisse dans une mauvaise athmosphère.

\- ...Ok. Je veux bien faire table rase, accepta Jane, comprenant la demande de son vis-à-vis. Mais ne me demande pas d'être ton amie.

\- Ce n'est pas ça que je veux. Je voudrais juste être sûre que le jour où j'aurais besoin de toi , tu seras là, ainsi que pour mon bébé.

\- Je ne suis pas un monstre, s'offusqua Jane. Je ne laisserais rien arriver à ton enfant, comme à personne de notre groupe. D'ailleurs, je vais faire un raid avec Merle ou Daryl pour trouver tout ce qu'il faut pour le bébé.

Lori se permit de sourire, ravie de la tournure que prenait leur conversation. Lorsque la chasseuse était entrée dans sa cellule, la mère de famille vit là le moment opportun pour discuter avec Jane sans personne autour.

\- Bien, tant que je suis là, je vais me changer, affirma Jane, enlevant sa jupe. A moins que tu ne sois gênée ?

Mais Lori ne prononça plus un mot, le regard fixé sur le ventre de Jane. Cette dernière comprit ce qu'avait remarqué la mère de famille, et soupira. Elle avait gardé ça pour elle pendant longtemps, mais se sentait prête aujourd'hui à se confier. Même si elle ne s'attendait pas à le faire avec Lori.

\- Une tumeur sur une ovaire, commença-t-elle, tout en remontant sa jupe. Au début, mon médecin a crû que j'étais enceinte, parce que mon taux HCG* était élevé. Mais le problème, c'est que mon père n'avait pas été informé de la vraie raison de mes hormones déréglés...

 _\- En cloque ! T'as trouvé le moyen de te faire engrosser ! Sale putain !_

 _\- Laisse-moi tranquille ! Je m'en vais, et tu pourras pas me retenir ! hurla Jane, son sac à dos plein en main. ET JE SUIS PAS ENCEINTE !_

 _\- Jane, je t'en prie, reste ici ! Tu as besoin de ton médecin, supplia Mama, les larmes aux yeux._

 _\- Et c'est qui le petit bâtard qui t'as fait ça, hein ? continua son père, complètement ivre. T'avais besoin de te faire sauter par le premier venu ?_

 _\- Va te faire voir !_

 _\- C'est Dixon, c'est ça ? continua le "père de famille", le visage tordu par l'écœurement. T'as accepté d'être baisé par cette erreur de la nature ?_

 _Mais Jane ne pouvait pas répondre, choquée par les paroles de son géniteur. Elle le regarda vider son verre de whisky puis le poser sur la table. Soudain, il se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée de la maison, visiblement décidé à en avoir le cœur net. Jane voulut se mettre en travers de son chemin, mais une douleur fulgurante la fit se plier en deux._

 _Lorsqu'elle put se relever, elle courut à l'extérieur de la maison, rejoignant rapidement la maison des Dixon, pour y trouver Daryl au sol, le père de Jane au-dessus à le frapper avec rage..._

\- La suite, tu la connais. Quand je je suis sortie du coma, je n'avais plus de tumeur. Les médecins m'ont opérés en même temps qu'ils ont soignés mes plaies à la tête, termina-t-elle, remontant sa jupe.

Elle entendit un sanglot, et se tourna vers l'entrée de la cellule, pour y découvrir Beth en larmes. Jane se leva et la prit dans ses bras, la consolant. Personne ne connaissait cette partie de sa vie, pas même Daryl. Jane regarda par-dessus l'épaule de la petite blonde, et remarqua les regards tantôt attristés, tantôt atterrés.

\- Pourquoi t'en as jamais parlé avant ? demanda Andrea.

\- Ce n'est pas vraiment un sujet de conversation banale. Et puis, je suis guérie, et tout ça est derrière moi. N'en parlons plus, d'accord ?

Jane sourit, retenant difficilement ses larmes. Elle repoussa doucement Beth, pour se tourna vers Lori, et lui tendit la main. La mère de famille la serra dans la sienne, comme pour sceller leur accord. On ne pouvait pas parler de réconciliation, mais plutôt d'effacer tout ce qui s'était passé jusqu'à maintenant.

\- Bon, maintenant que tout le monde va mieux, parlons de notre journée, proposa Herschel. Daryl et Glenn vont faire une virée dans un magasin tout près pour trouver quelques petites choses qui nous manquent, ainsi que pour le bébé et-

\- En fait, on va pas y aller aujourd'hui, le coupa Glenn. La grille d'entrée est pas très solide, on va la renforcer avec Daryl et Rick.

\- Je vais y aller avec Jane, affirma Merle, débarquant du couloir. Ça fait longtemps que j'ai pas pu chevaucher ma moto, ça me manque. Lori, fais-moi une liste de ce que t'as besoin. Herschel, faites-en une pour nous.

Jane regarda le chasseur avec un air ahuri sur le visage. Apparemment, avoir frôlé la mort lui avait fait comme un électrochoc. Il n'avait plus son masque d'homme dur et froid. Il n'était pas encore souriant, mais paraissait plus... détendu.

\- Et sinon, jamais tu me demandes mon avis ? râla-t-elle, reprenant contenance.

\- Oh allez, je sais que t'as de bon souvenirs de nous deux sur la moto, ricana Merle, avant de se prendre un pantalon en pleine face. Allez, viens, on se dépêche.

Jane récupéra son pantalon et le laissa sur une table. Elle récupéra son sac à dos, son couteau, les deux listes, puis suivit Merle jusqu'à la moto. Le chasseur s'installa, suivit par la jeune femme, qui enroula ses bras autour de la taille du motard.

Ce dernier démarra, puis sortit de l'enceinte de la prison, laissant les autres survivants refermer les grilles. Le chemin du magasin en tête, Merle conduisit tranquillement, laissant à Jane le soin de surveiller les alentours.

Arrivés devant le magasin, Merle se gara, laissa Jane descendre avant de l'imiter. Tous deux entrèrent dans le bâtiment, après avoir vérifier la non-présence de rôdeurs. Sur la liste d'Herschel, des produits de soins, quelques médicaments, et des pansements- on était jamais trop prudent. Sur celle de Lori, des produits, des vêtements, des couches, bref, tout ce qui pourraient être utile pour un nouveau-né.

Ils remplirent leurs sacs, puis Jane tourna au rayon médical. Une dernière demande de Maggie, qui lui avait glissé à l'oreille une petite chose qui pourrait être utile. Jane attrapa une boîte de préservatif, puis fit demi-tour.

Pour se retrouver face à Merle, le regard posé sur la boîte, un petit sourire sur le visage.

\- Tu devrais en prendre plusieurs, on sait jamais, roucoula-t-il, s'approchant lentement de la chasseuse.

\- C'est dommage, ils sont pas à ta taille, répliqua Jane, reculant à la même vitesse. Et ne crois pas que juste parce qu'on s'est embrassés, t'auras droit à tout le reste. Je suis pas une fille facile.

\- Ça, je le sais Princesse. Et ça pourrait t'étonner, mais je ne suis pas du genre à sauter sur tout ce qui bouge, continua le chasseur.

\- Oh, alors, si je comprends bien, depuis moi, il n'y a eu personne d'autre ? s'étonna Jane, son dos rencontrant un mur.

\- Disons plutôt que je ne me suis pas laisser prendre la poussière. Et même si j'ai eu quelques aventures, j'avais toujours ce qu'il fallait sur moi, murmura Merle, se collant contre Jane. Et toi, tu as réussi à m'oublier ?

Jane hésita à être honnête. Non, elle n'avait jamais oublié sa relation avec Merle. Depuis, elle avait eu aussi quelques fréquentations, mais aucune des personnes qu'elle avait rencontré n'avait pu combler ce vide qu'avait laissé Merle. Et maintenant qu'il était là, tout près d'elle, Jane ne voulait qu'une chose : reprendre leur relation là où il l'avait laissé. Mais une question restait en suspens.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on est tous les deux ? demanda-t-elle, ses mains posées sur le torse de son vis-à-vis.

\- Là, tout de suite ? Très proche, ricana Merle, frottant son nez contre celui de Jane.

\- Je suis sérieuse Merle, insista la jeune femme, le repoussant doucement. Avant... avant tout ça, on était quelque chose, mais maintenant...

\- On peut redevenir ce quelque chose qu'on était, affirma Merle. Me d'mande pas plus, tu sais que je ne suis pas romantique ou ce genre de connerie. Mais toi, t'es la seule et-

Il ne put finir sa phrase, Jane l'embrassant avec passion. Il la plaqua contre le mur, sa prothèse se glissant dans son dos. Sa main libre se glissa sur la joue de la jeune femme, la caressant avec douceur.

Jane laissa une de ses mains vagabonder sur le torse musclé de son vis-à-vis, savourant la chaleur de ce corps qui lui avait tant manqué. Son autre main serrait toujours la boîte de préservatif, comme un ancrage à la réalité.

\- Merle, chuchota Jane, la bouche de ce dernier descendant dans son cou. A-attends, je-

\- Désolé, s'excusa Merle, se reculant doucement de la jeune femme.

\- Non ! le rattrapa cette dernière, puis montra la boîte de préservatif. Juste le temps d'en récupérer un* et...

Elle s'exécuta rapidement, récupérant un condom, puis jeta la boîte au sol, et attira Merle contre elle. Ils s'embrassèrent de nouveau, faisant monter lentement la chaleur entre eux.

Le chasseur descendit de nouveau dans le cou de la brune, déposant des baisers brûlants sur cette peau si douce. Jane n'en restait pas insensible, glissant ses mains sur le ventre musclé de son amant. Elle gémit, heureuse de retrouver ces sensations perdus.

Une main se glissa sous sa jupe, et la jeune femme fut vraiment ravie d'avoir gardé ce vêtement. Elle releva une jambe, et Merle en profitant pour glisser sa main dans la culotte de son amante.

Jane rejeta sa tête en arrière, sentant les doigts épais du chasseur caresser son pubis. Ses bras entourant la nuque de ce dernier, la jeune femme l'attira dans un baiser ravageur, leurs langues se liant et se choquant.

Jane gémit dans la bouche de son amant, un doigt se glissant entre ses cuisses. Merle savait se montrer d'une douceur exceptionnelle. Elle recula son visage, croisant leurs regards noir de désir. Un deuxième doigt rejoignit le premier, la faisant gémir de nouveau.

Merle aimait voir ce visage détendu, ces yeux le regarder avec une lueur d'envie, ce corps se tendre sous ses caresses. Il entama un doux va-et-vient, son regard toujours posé sur son amante.

\- Merle... gémit Jane. S'il te plaît...

Ce dernier ajouta un troisième doigt, mais se stoppa en remarquant la légère grimace d'inconfort de Jane. Il la laissa se détendre, puis reprit la préparation, savourant cette sensation de chaleur et d'humidité.

Il sentit deux mains ouvrir sa ceinture, puis sa braguette, et enfin, des doigts fins se faufilèrent dans son boxer, caressant son pénis tendu.

\- Oh putain...

\- N-non, moi c'est J-Jane, sourit la jeune femme, intimant le même rythme des doigts en elle sur la longueur du chasseur.

Elle ouvrit le sachet du préservatif avec les dents, puis le récupéra et s'empressa de le dérouler sur le pénis de son amant. Ce dernier grogna à la sensation et se libéra de l'antre chaud de la chasseuse. Il lui ôta sa culotte, la déposant sur une étagère proche.

Jane enroula une de ses jambes autour des hanches de Merle, et l'homme passa sa prothèse sous la cuisse de la jeune femme. Ce dernier guida sa longueur dans l'antre chaud de Jane, et tous deux gémirent de concert à la sensation de leurs corps liés, puis elle se hissa, aidé par son amant, enroulant sa deuxième jambe autour de lui.

Merle, ses bras sous les genoux de la jeune femme, entama un premier mouvement de bassin, savourant cette sensation de plénitude, de douceur érotique. Il entama un balancement de hanches, mais la position n'était pas pratique, surtout avec une prothèse. Il s'arrêta, récoltant un grognement de mécontentement.

\- Pourquoi tu t'arrêtes ? gémit Jane, son front contre celui de son amant.

\- C'est... c'est pas pratique comme ça, marmonna Merle. Désolé.

Jane recula la tête, dépitée. Puis, son regard se posa sur un vieux fauteuil posé un peu plus loin. Une bénédiction, même si pendant une seconde, la chasseuse se demanda comment il avait pu atterrir là. Elle le montra à Merle, qui sourit. La chasseuse serra ses bras et ses jambes autour de son amant puis, sans se séparer, l'homme les conduisit jusqu'au fauteuil.

il s'asseya, Jane à califourchon sur ses cuisses. Cette dernière ne se fit pas prier et entama un va-et-vient, montant et descendant son bassin, s'empalant avec désir sur la longueur de son amant. Leurs fronts collés ensemble, leurs souffles se mêlant, leur regard se fixant avec intensité.

Merle glissa sa main libre sur la joue de celle qui le rendait fou, son autre bras autour des hanches de Jane, savourant ses mouvements, la regardant le chevaucher avec douceur et volupté. Sa main descendit sur cette poitrine généreuse, et la palpa délicieusement à travers le tee-shirt.

Jane le retira, dévoilant son soutien-gorge à son homme. Ce dernier glissa la dentelle sous le mamelon, dévoilant un téton pointant, qu'il prit en bouche, se délectant du gémissement sans retenue sortant de la gorge de son amante.

\- Ahh Merle !

Elle accéléra ses mouvements, une main serrant le dossier du fauteuil, l'autre autour de la tête de Merle, caressant ses cheveux. Elle voulait plus, tellement plus, mais sentait déjà son orgasme monter du plus profond de son corps.

\- Merle... S'il te plaît...

Merle se redressa, collant leurs torses ensemble. Leurs bouches se retrouvèrent, mêlant leurs lèvres et leurs langues dans un ballet langoureux. Le chasseur sentait son amante se resserrer doucement autour de sa longueur, comprenant que la jeune femme allait venir très bientôt.

\- Oh mon Dieu... gémit-elle, sa main enserrant la nuque de son amant.

Jane trembla, alors qu'une sensation qu'elle n'avait plus ressenti depuis tellement longtemps remontait en elle. Son cœur s'emballa, sa chaleur augmenta, son orgasme explosa. Son bassin se mouvait plus fort, faisant venir à son tour Merle, dans un râle non-contrôlé.

Lentement, ils reprirent leurs souffles, leurs mains caressant le corps de l'autre, lentement, doucement. Puis, à contrecœur, Jane se redressa, libérant Merle. Elle remit ses vêtements en place, retourna près de l'étagère et récupéra sa culotte, qu'elle ré-enfila. Elle revint vers Merle, qui se rhabillait avec une facilité déconcertante. Elle fronça les sourcils, son regard se promenant sur le corps du chasseur.

\- Ouais, y'a quelques cicatrices en plus. Tu sais que j'ai jamais pu me tenir sage.

Jane sourit puis le prit dans ses bras chastement. Un câlin post-orgasmique tout en douceur, comme la première fois. Comme chaque moment qu'ils partageaient dans l'intimité. Puis, après un dernier baiser, ils récupérèrent leurs sacs, et quittèrent la bâtisse.

Sans s'être rendu compte une seule fois qu'ils avaient un spectateur vivant.

...

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

HCG : hormone de grossesse. Pour en savoir plus, allez lire tout ça sur Wikipédia ! ^^  
*Oui, je suis très sévère là-dessus, mais c'est très important. Homme, femme, Jeune, vieux, hétéro, LGBT+, PRO-TE-GEZ-VOUS ! S'il vous plaît, pensez à votre santé, à vos vies, ne jouez pas avec le feu ! La moindre petite infection peut vous empêcher de vivre normalement ! Petite, moyenne ou grande taille, parfumé, nervuré, fluorescent, il y en a pour tous les goûts, toutes les occasions, toutes les tailles ! Ayez toujours une capote sur vous, vérifiez la date de péremption (non, ce n'est pas comme les yaourts, on ne peut pas les consommer après la date!), mais surtout, amusez-vous en toute sécurité ! Merci d'avoir lu ce texte jusqu'au bout ^^

Petit chapitre sur les retrouvailles de Jane et Merle, histoire de vous faire patienter pour le prochain !

Et n'oubliez pas, une petite review, c'est gratuit et c'est bon pour le moral ! 


	13. Chapter 13

Amis du jour, Bonjour !  
Je viens parmi vous avec une nouvelle histoire, ma première dans le registre The Walking Dead ! Je me suis mise à cette série il y a quelques semaines, et franchement, je regrette de ne pas l'avoir regardé avant !  
Je me lance donc une histoire basé sur mon personnage favori de la série : Daryl Dixon. Ou plutôt, sur son enfance. Ce sera un Daryl/Carole, parce que je kiffe ce ship ! :D

Disclamer : La série et les personnages appartiennent à Frank Darabont et Robert Kirkman, mais Jane et l'histoire qui suivent sont de moi !

Bêta : ma Jenn Ship, qui me soutient dans l'écriture de cette histoire !

Précision : Je n'en suis qu'à la saison 4, donc SPOIL sur les quatre premières saisons.

 **Présence de violence, d'abus de drogues et d'alcool, de racisme. ATTENTION ! En aucun cas, je ne tolère ce genre de choses !**

 **Ceci est une DEAD-FIC, mort d'un des personnages principaux ! (et de plusieurs autres mais hey, c'est The Walking Dead hein ! lol)**

Les personnages risquent d'être OOC, j'en prends le risque.

Prend place pendant la saison 2, je la remanie à ma façon, ! Bonne lecture ^^

 _JE SUIS ABSOLUMENT DÉSOLÉE DU RETARD ! Disons que ma vie a pris une mauvaise tournure, et qu'il m'a fallu beaucoup de temps pour accepter tout ça. Entretemps, je me suis décidée à me lancer à écrire un roman, mais ça n'a pas marché comme je le pensais, d'où cette longue pause. Mais je suis de retour ! Alors, pour ceux qui seront restés, veuillez m'excuser d'avance s'il reste des fautes, j'ai publié ce chapitre "rapidement" pour vous retrouver ^^_

 _Les souvenirs sont en italiques._

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

 _Quelques jours plus tard..._

\- Merde alors, je me rendais pas compte que c'était aussi petit, remarqua Jane, pliant un body-bébé.

\- Je me souviens, lorsque j'ai appris que j'étais enceinte de Sophia, j'ai littéralement dévalisé les magasins, sourit tristement Carol. Ed avait piqué une crise, mais je m'en fichais.

Jane regarda son amie, le cœur serré. La chasseuse n'avait jamais connu les sensations qu'apportait le fait d'être enceinte. Même s'il lui était déjà arrivé d'y penser, la peur de devenir comme son père avait freiné ses rêves de maternité.

\- J'aimerais être maman un jour, avoua Beth, admirant une petite paire de chaussons. J'ai toujours adoré m'occuper des enfants. Avant que tout ça n'arrive, je faisais beaucoup de baby-sitting pour mes voisins. Je pourrais faire pareil avec le bébé de Lori.

\- Ça sera avec plaisir, sourit la mère de famille. Il me tarde qu'il sorte, j'ai l'impression que je vais exploser.

Jane voulut répliquer, mais des éclats de voix lui coupa la parole. Reconnaissant Rick et Merle, elle fonça dehors, craignant le pire. Le chasseur avait peut-être mis de l'eau dans son vin, mais il avait toujours quelques appréhensions. Elle courut droit sur les deux hommes, rejoignit rapidement par Carol.

\- Et moi je te dis que ça se sème en janvier ! C'est pas possible ces citadins qui pensent tout savoir ! Si tu sèmes tes graines maintenant, elles vont cuire à cause de la terre encore trop chaude ! s'égosilla Merle, secouant un sachet de graines.

\- Il fait déjà froid ! On est en automne, et les chaleurs sont déjà passées, alors le sol va se refroidir ! contra Rick, retournant la terre.

Jane regarda Carol, éberluée. Les deux hommes s'invectivaient sur la façon de planter des graines de tomates. Elle soupira, mais les laissa débattre. Tant qu'ils n'en venaient pas aux mains, tout irait bien. Puis, regardant autour d'elle, Jane fronça les sourcils.

\- Dites, c'est moi où il y a moins de rôdeurs que d'habitude ?

Toutes les personnes présentes regardèrent autour d'elles, et confirmèrent les impressions de la chasseuse. Comme une réponse, des hurlements de pure terreur retentirent dans la prison. Tous coururent à l'intérieur de la bâtisse, pour y découvrir des rôdeurs attaquants les enfants.

\- Rentrez dans vos cellules ! hurla Rick, tirant dans la tête d'un mort-vivant. Lori ! Carl !

\- Ils sont avec moi ! répondit Jane, reculant dans un couloir.

Elle trouva une porte et l'ouvrit, et remarqua une salle en bas d'un escalier. Elle y poussa Lori et Carl à l'intérieur, rapidement suivi par Maggie. Cette dernière demanda où était sa petite sœur, inquiète de ne pas l'avoir vu. Carl lui affirma que la jeune fille était dans sa cellule, à l'abri. Soudain, Lori tomba à genoux, se tenant le ventre.

\- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? paniqua Jane, maintenant la porte fermée avec un bâton.

\- Le bébé arrive, gémit Lori, s'allongeant au sol. Il est déjà prêt à sortir !

Maggie aida la mère de famille à s'installer au sol, et lui ôta son pantalon tâché de sang. Lori tenta de pousser, mais rien n'y faisait. Elle expliqua alors que son bassin était trop étroit, son bébé ne pourrait donc pas passer. Jane savait ce qu'elle voulait dire, et sentit son corps se figer.

\- Jane, s'il te plaît, il va falloir que tu m'ouvre pour faire sortir le bébé, expliqua Lori, le visage tordu par la douleur. Maggie pourra t'aider à le faire sortir et-

\- Mais ça va te tuer ! Je suis sûre que si tu pousses encore, tu pourras le faire sortir ! contra Jane.

Lori insista, la main serrant celle de son fils. Le pauvre petit avait le visage ravagé par les larmes. Jane savait que Lori avait déjà eu une césarienne, et qu'elle avait failli y rester. Mais à cet instant-même, Jane avait la vie d'une femme et d'un bébé entre ses mains. Elle allait tuer une mère de famille. Encore.

 _\- Si ta mère n'avait pas eu ces idées débiles de procréer, elle serait encore là aujourd'hui !_

Jane se souvenait de ces mots qu'avait hurlé son père. Cet homme qui lui avait reproché toute sa vie d'avoir causé la mort de sa femme. Elle ne voulait pas tuer quelqu'un d'autre. Elle ne pouvait pas voler la mère de deux enfants. L-

\- JANE ! Réagis ! hurla Maggie, la giflant violemment. Il faut faire sortir le bébé !

La chasseuse se secoua, et attrapa son couteau. Elle évita le regard humide de Carl, posa sa lame sur la peau tendue de Lori. Cette dernière posa sa main sur celle de Jane, lui offrant une esquisse de sourire.

\- Je suis désolée, gémit Jane, avant d'ouvrir le ventre rond.

Lori hurla de douleur, faisant pleurer son fils. Ce dernier ordonna à la chasseuse de s'arrêter, mais Jane n'entendait plus rien. Sa seule pensée était de faire sortir le bébé le plus vite possible. Lori ne réagissait plus, son corps remuant entre les mains de la sage-femme improvisée. Elle trouva le nourrisson, et l'extraya du ventre, avant de le tendre à Maggie.

Puis, plus rien. Ses yeux se posèrent dans le vide, ne regardant pas les mains ensanglantées. Sa bouche se ferma, empêchant ses cris de désespoir de sortir. Son corps tomba au sol, pour ne plus à combattre le dégoût et la haine qu'elle ressentait au fond d'elle.  
Les heures passèrent, vides. Elle entendit des pas à côté d'elle, mais Jane ne bougea pas. Elle entendit une voix, mais n'y répondit pas. Elle n'attendait qu'une chose, que Lori revienne et la tue.

La gifle fut encore plus violente que la précédente.

\- RÉAGIS PUTAIN DE MERDE ! hurla Merle, secouant la chasseuse. On a besoin de toi, alors pas l'temps de te morfon-

\- Je l'ai tuée, murmura Jane, des sanglots dans la voix, posant son regard dans celui de son amant. Elle est morte à cause de moi.

Elle fondit en larmes, serrant ses mains ensanglantées dans ses cheveux. Devant elle, le cadavre de Lori gisait encore au sol, éventrée. Un grondement retentit dans la salle, faisant se tourner le chasseur. La main de Lori se leva, annonçant son "retour". Jane chercha son couteau, prête à achever la mère de famille. Mais un coup de feu retentit, la figeant dans son geste.

\- Voilà, comme ça, moi aussi j'aurais tué ma maman, marmonna Carl, rangeant son arme dans son holster.

Jane se redressa, contournant Merle. Elle s'approcha du petit garçon, et le prit dans ses bras. Elle lui murmura des mots réconfortants, lui assurant qu'il venait de délivrer sa maman, pas de la tuer. Elle parla, sans vraiment savoir ce qui suivit, mais lorsqu'elle libéra Carl, ce dernier pleurait, mais avait moins de colère dans les yeux.

\- C'est une fille, affirma-t-il, un petit sourire sur les lèvres. Tu veux la voir ?

Sans attendre de réponse, il prit la main de Jane dans la sienne, et la conduisit hors de la pièce. Merle suivit le duo, gardant son regard sur la jeune femme. Cette dernière regarda autour d'elle, grimaçant aux cadavres de rôdeurs qui jonchaient le sol. Apparemment, le nettoyage avait été fait.  
Elle se retrouva dehors, et plissa les yeux à cause du soleil. Elle regarda autour d'elle, faisant le point sur les survivants. Mais elle remarqua qu'il manquait des personnes. Carole, Andrea, Tiny et Rick manquaient à l'appel.

\- Andrea est partie ce matin, juste après toi et Merle. Elle est pas encore rentrée, expliqua Herschel, un air contrarié sur le visage. Tiny et Rick nettoient la prison, à l'arrière. On a bien cru que Rick allait devenir fou quand on lui a annoncé pour Lori, mais... Disons que Merle a su trouver les mots.

Jane attendit la suite, mais rien ne vint. Elle redemanda pour Carole, mais personne ne sembla vouloir lui répondre. Beth fondit en larmes, avant de se jeter dans les bras de la chasseuse.

\- Elle... Les rôdeurs, ils étaient tout autour de nous, et elle m'a poussé dans un placard, murmura Beth, la voix entrecoupée de sanglots. Je l'ai entendu crier, puis plus rien...

Jane tenta un regard vers Daryl, mais ce dernier fixait le sol, les poings serrés. Elle savait qu'il n'était pas en colère contre la plus jeune, mais plutôt contre lu-même.

Elle repoussa doucement Beth, et proposa de faire une sépulture pour la femme aux cheveux gris et à la mère de famille.  
La journée passa lentement, le chagrin et la fatigue se faisaient sentir de plus en plus. Puis, vint le moment où Jane rencontra le bébé. Maggie lui donnait le biberon, et s'approcha de la chasseuse à pas de loup, suivit de près par Carl qui veillait sa petite sœur.

\- Elle s'appelle Judith, comme ma maîtresse d'école, expliqua Carl. Je l'aimais bien, elle était gentille et nous faisait faire pleins de dessins.

\- Assieds-toi, tu vas la prendre dans tes bras, affirma Maggie, tendant le nourrisson à la chasseuse. N'aie pas peur, elle n'est pas en sucre.

\- Non, attends je suis pas sûre de... Oh merde... murmura Jane, littéralement terrorisée face à ce petit être si fragile. Je vais l'écraser. J'suis sûre que j'vais lui faire mal.

Comme pour parfaire la scène cocasse, Judith se mit à pleurer. Jane la regarda comme si c'était une bombe, prête à exploser. Merle débarqua avec un biberon à la main, et prit le bébé dans ses bras avec une dextérité déconcertante. Il cala le nourrisson dans son bras amputée, et lui donna le biberon, sous le regard ébahi de Jane.

Elle vit arriver Rick et Tiny, et se figea sur son banc. Elle ne savait pas quoi dire au père de famille. Elle avait tué sa femme, et même s'ils s'étaient séparés, personne ne pouvait effacer des années d'amour commun. Le shérif s'installa près de la chasseuse, et posa sa main sale sur celle de la jeune femme. Sans aucun mot de plus, ils regardèrent le nourrisson dévorer son repas, dans les bras épais du plus vieux des Dixon.

La fatigue l'emportant, Jane décida d'aller se coucher, laissant les survivants entre eux. Cette journée avait été trop chargée pour elle. Mais alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers sa "chambre", elle entendit des bruits de pas traînants. Elle attrapa son couteau à sa ceinture, et le pointa face à elle, s'attendant à se retrouver face à un mordeur. Qu'elle ne fut pas sa surprise de se retrouver face Andrea, étonnamment bien habillée.

\- Oh la vache, t'es vivante, souffla Andrea, prenant son amie dans ses bras. J'ai vraiment eu peur pour toi.

\- T'étais passée où ? demanda froidement la chasseuse, repoussant la blonde.

Andrea sembla réfléchir à sa réponse, ce qui eut le don d'agacer la chasseuse. La blonde avait apparemment assistée à l'attaque des rôdeurs, pourquoi n'avait-elle pas participé à la chasse ? Où s'était-elle cachée ?

\- J'étais dehors, je ne pouvais pas rentrer, affirma Andrea. Il y en avait tellement... J'ai essayé d'en tuer quelques uns, mais j'ai dû fuir pour survivre.

\- Bin dis donc, pour quelqu'un qui a massacré des rôdeurs, j'trouve que t'es bien propre, remarqua Merle, arrivant derrière la chasseuse.

Jane l'avait vu aussi, mais avait préféré passer outre. Alors, quand le chasseur fit la réflexion, la jeune femme commença à se poser des questions.

\- Alors, vous avez trouvé ce qu'il fallait dans le magasin ? demanda Andrea, tentant de changer de conversation.

Jane ne répondit pas, préférant rejoindre le reste du groupe, suivit pas la blonde et le chasseur. Tous furent ravis de revoir Andrea. Cette dernière remarqua le bébé, sagement endormi dans les bras de Daryl. Le jeune Dixon recula, ne laissant pas la rescapée s'approcher. Rapidement, tous l'entourèrent, la regardant avec détails.

\- Et Lori ? demanda la blonde, récoltant des regards noirs. Rick, je suis désolée p-

\- Tu as l'air en forme, et propre, marmonna le Shérif, ses yeux bleu glacial fixant Andrea. Tu peux me dire où tu étais passée ?  
Andrea regarda l'assemblée, sentant leurs regards la détailler.

\- On a été attaqué, continua Rick, s'approchant lentement de l'accusée. On a perdu Carole, Lori est morte en donnant naissance à mon bébé, on a failli tous mourir et toi, tu pars toute la journée, et tu reviens propre comme un sou neuf. Alors, je ne vais pas me répéter : où étais-tu ?

Jane comprit. Lorsqu'elle vit cette lueur de culpabilité dans les yeux de son amie, elle comprit. Elle la connaissait depuis tout ce temps, et arrivait à décrypter son comportement.

\- T'es retournée à Woodbury... murmura Jane, sentant son ventre se tordre de douleur. T'étais avec le gouverneur. T'as pas pu t'empêcher de retrouver ton connard de mec ! Le cul est plus important que notre amitié ?

\- Non ! contra Andrea, regardant Jane partir. Philippe n'est pas comme tu le penses. Et puis, j'te trouve assez culottée de le critiquer, quand on sait ce que tu as fait dans le magasin avec Merle.

\- Je n'ai pas à me just- Attends, quoi ?

Jane sentit la nausée monter. Personne ne savait ce qui s'était passé entre le chasseur et elle. La jeune femme n'en avait même pas parlé avec Carole, préférant garder ce petit moment secret. Ce qui voulait dire qu'une seule chose...

\- Quelqu'un nous a vu, murmura Jane, le cœur au bord des lèvres.

Suite à cette révélation, Merle fonça droit sur Andrea et l'attrapa par le cou, l'étranglement légèrement. Il rapprocha leurs visages, son regard croisant celui paniqué de la blonde.

\- Tu diras à ton sale pervers, que s'il veut la guerre, il va l'avoir, menaça le chasseur. Et regarde plutôt dans le placard derrière son fauteuil, tu verras qu'il est pas si parfait.

\- Merle, lâche-la, ordonna Rick, le visage sombre. Que veux-tu dire ?

Dixon obéit à contrecœur, permettant à Andrea de reprendre son souffle. Il se tourna vers le Shérif, une veine pulsant de colère sur la tempe.

\- Une horde de mordeur arrive à pénétrer dans la prison, nous attaque, et comme hasard, Madame Gouverneur débarque comme une fleur, nous balance que son mec est tout gentil ! Tu trouves pas que ça fait beaucoup de coïncidences ?

Jane comprit. La colère grimpa si vite qu'elle ne contrôla plus rien. La chasseuse frappa Andrea en plein visage, lui brisant net le nez. La blonde braqua son arme sur son amie, tentant de la faire reculer. Elle

\- Depuis combien de temps t'as repris contact avec lui ? demanda Jane, nullement apeurée par la menace. Réponds !

\- Il ne vous veut aucun mal, il voudrait juste partager la prison avec vous, expliqua Andrea, rangeant son arme. On commence à manquer de place dans la ville, alors si vous nous laissez prendre la moitié des bâtiments, nous-

\- Nous ? Oh, mais que c'est adorable ! grimaça Jane. C'est vrai que c'est l'amour fou entre le taré et toi ! Mais dis-moi, c'est lequel de vous deux qui s'est rincé l'œil dans le magasin ? Sûrement lui, vu ce qu'il a essayé de faire sur Sacha.

\- C'est sa parole contre celle de Philippe, contra Andrea, croisant les bras. Et puis-

\- Tiny est blessé ! hurla Carl, déboulant dans la prison en courant. Il faut l'aider !

Les plus fragiles à l'abri et protégés par les autres, Rick, Daryl, Merle et Jane sortirent dans la cour, suivit de près par Andrea. Ils découvrirent le pauvre Tiny, se traînant difficilement, le bras à moitié arraché. Carole l'aida à s'asseoir sur un banc, sachant que le colosse n'allait pas ,survivre à sa blessure, ni à la morsure dans le cou.

\- J'ai voulu sauver Sacha, mais ils l'ont attrapés, gémit Tiny, regardant ses mains ensanglantés. J'voulais juste la sauver...

\- Hey, calme-toi mon Grand, sourit Jane, essuyant les larmes sur les joues du colosse.

Il vomit du sang, alors que la chasseuse lui frottait le dos en soutien. Le pauvre colosse était en train de mourir, et personne ne pouvait rien y faire. La morsure dans son cou était énorme, impossible de l'amputer. Carole lui proposa d'aller s'allonger dans l'herbe pour regarder le ciel, comme il avait pris l'habitude de le faire avec les enfants. Sous le regard attristé des survivants, Colin "Big Tiny" mourut, sa main serrant de celle de Jane. Une seconde plus tard, Rick pointa son arme sur Andrea, le doigt sur la gâchette.

\- Tiny était le garçon le plus gentil de l'univers. Il n'aurait jamais fait de mal à personne, même sous la menace, affirma Rick, les larmes aux yeux. Alors, tu sais ce qu'on va faire ? Tu vas rentrer à Woodbury, et lui dire qu'on va venir chercher Sacha. Parce que c'est bien ça qu'il veut, non ?

Andrea secoua la tête, dépitée, puis prit le chemin de la sortie. Jane l'escorta, un flingue pointé dans le dos de son ancienne amie. Elle se sentait trahie, et la mort de Tiny ne l'aidait pas à retrouver son calme. Elle ouvrit la grille principale, et regarda la blonde sortir. Cette dernière se retourna, voulant parler une dernière fois à la chasseuse, mais la brune la visa au visage.

\- Je n'hésiterais pas à t'abattre, menaça-t-elle, les larmes coulant sur ses joues. Dégage. Et ne reviens jamais.

Jane surveilla les alentours pendant des heures, jusqu'à ce que Glenn ne lui ordonne gentiment de rentrer se reposer. Elle grignota, prit une douche, puis rejoignit les survivants. Tous étaient attristés. Ils avaient enterrés Tiny dans la forêt, après que Merle lui ai planté une lame dans le crâne pour éviter la transformation. Mais maintenant, ils devaient se reprendre, car une guerre silencieuse se préparait.

...

\- On ne peut y aller en fonçant, ils vont nous canarder avant même qu'on soit arrivés ! s'agaça Maggie, regardant la carte des alentours. Merle vous l'a expliqué, il y a des barricades partout, ce serait un véritable suicide !

Les adultes étaient réunis dans la salle principale, la carte étalée sur une table. Chacun donnait son avis sur la méthode à utiliser pour libérer Sacha, mais c'était comme si personne ne voulait s'entendre sur un seul point.

\- Il faudrait d'abord qu'on neutralise les gardiens, et ensuite, qu'on puisse avancer dans la ville sans se faire voir, annonça Merle, réfléchissant.

\- Dites-moi Merle, ôtez-moi d'un doute, vous avez bien fait de la prison, n'est-ce pas ? demanda Herschel, récoltant un regard noir. Loin de moi l'idée de vous juger. Mais par contre, il me semble que pour prévenir tout risque d'émeutes, les gardiens étaient équipés de fumigènes, non ?

Merle confirma, il en avait déjà fait les frais, ainsi que des bombes lacrymogènes*. Et tout ça devait être ranger dans une pièce spéciale, pour éviter que des prisonniers y aient accès. Daryl, pensant savoir où se trouvait cette salle, proposa de s'y rendre, accompagné de Jane. Les deux comparses traversèrent les couloirs, leurs armes pointées droit devant, regardant tout autour. Une porte claquait, sûrement un rôdeur coincé derrière. Ils se firent la réflexion de l'achever au retour.

\- T'étais prête à la tuer, affirma Daryl, ouvrant une porte qui donnait sur une salle vide. J'l'ai vu dans ton regard.

\- On a perdu Carole et Tiny à cause d'elle, grogna Jane, trouvant la fameuse salle. Quand on aura retrouvé Sasha, Andrea mourra.

Sans plus aucun mot, ils remplirent leurs sacs de grenades et autres bombes, puis prirent le chemin du retour. Passant devant la porte claquante, Jane posa sa main sur la poignet, attendant le signe de Daryl pour l'ouvrir. Jane s'exécuta, découvrant un petit placard. Et Carole, assise au sol, visiblement épuisée.

Mais vivante.

\- Vite ! Préparez une table ! hurla Jane, courant droit vers le groupe. Carole est vivante !

Daryl débarqua quelques instants plus tard, Carole dans les bras, récoltant des regards éberlués de la part des survivants. Rapidement, Herschel reprit ses esprits, renversant tout ce qui se trouvait sur une grande table pour allonger Carole, puis se mit à ausculter la femme aux cheveux gris.

\- Je vais bien, murmura Carole, avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience.

\- Tout va bien, assura Herschel, rassurant Daryl qui paniquait. Elle est seulement épuisée. Elle n'a aucune trace de morsure, ce qui est rassurant. Emmenez-la dans son lit, et quelqu'un devra la veiller pour la nuit.

Daryl ne laissa personne répondre, et prit Carole dans ses bras. Il la monta à l'étage et l'allongea dans son lit, avant de prendre place contre le mur en face.  
En bas, tous étaient encore bouleversés. Carole était vivante, mais n'était pas encore au courant pour Lori et le bébé, ni pour Tiny. Le choc allaient être rudes pour elle. Maggie annonça l'heureuse nouvelle à Carl et Beth, qui pleurèrent de soulagement.

Plus tard dans la soirée, tous allèrent se coucher, épuisés. Jane rejoignit Merle dans l'infirmerie, ce dernier étant parti au lit le premier. Elle se déshabilla, ne gardant que son débardeur et sa culotte, et s'allongea à côté du chasseur.

\- Je sais ce que t'as en tête, et tu l'oublie tout de suite, gronda Jane, se tournant face à son amant.

\- T'imagines même ce qu'il est capable de faire pour récupérer la prison, marmonna le chasseur, caressant inconsciemment le bras de la jeune femme. Si je l'arrête pas tout de suite, il massacrera tout le monde. Femme, enfant, il fera pas de distinction.

Jane s'installa à califourchon sur Merle, ses mains de chaque côté du visage de ce dernier. Elle avait besoin de capter toute son attention, sentant que la situation lui échappait. Il était hors de question pour elle de perdre quelqu'un d'autre, et surtout pas Merle. Pas après tout ce qu'ils avaient vécu.

\- Écoute-moi bien, Merle Dixon, je te préviens une seule et unique fois : si tu meurs là-bas, je ne te suivrais pas. Laisse-nous mettre tout au point, et on ira ensemble lui dégommer sa gueule de merde.

\- C'est pas beau d'être vulgaire, tu sais, sourit Merle, glissant ses mains sur les hanches de son amante, récoltant une tape sur le crâne. Ça va, j'ai compris. J'te promets de pas le buter sans toi.

\- T'es un crétin, affirma Jane, promenant ses mains sur le torse de son amant. J'me demande ce qui m'a attiré chez toi.

Pour réponse, Merle la retourna sur le lit, la surplombant. Jane rit doucement, avant d'embrasser son homme, d'abord lentement, avant de laisser le désir l'emporter. Ils firent l'amour lentement, amoureusement, sauvagement, comme si demain était le dernier jour de leurs vies.  
Demain, un combat allait éclater, et tout le monde ne rentrerait pas à la maison.

...

\- Comme c'est adorable, sourit le Gouverneur, caressant la joue de sa victime. Ils vont venir te sauver, et moi, je vais pouvoir me venger. Je n'aime pas me sentir trahi. Mais quelle dommage, ils ne trouveront que ton cadavre. Je t'avais pourtant prévenu, je n'aime pas être contredit.

Il planta un couteau dans la cuisse d'Andrea, la faisant hurler de douleur. A côté d'elle, Sasha était toujours inconsciente, mais respirait. Mais la blonde savait que ça n'allait pas durer, en regardant la morsure sur la cuisse de Sasha.

\- Allez, c'est pas tout, mais j'ai une guerre à préparer, termina le Gouverneur. C'est dommage, j'avais placé beaucoup d'espoir en toi. Mais tu as toujours été trop attachée à Jane. Et vouloir la sauver, t'as condamné.

Il ferma la porte, laissant les deux jeunes femmes seules. Demain, la journée allait être décisive. Mais Andrea doutait : est-ce que les survivants de la prison allaient la sauver ?

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

*J'en ai prie en plein visage, et je vous garantie, c'est une véritable horreur !

Et n'oubliez pas, une petite review, c'est gratuit et c'est bon pour le moral !


End file.
